1 Day's break Ten Years worth of Work
by PsychoSarkoh
Summary: What happens when the undefeatable Hibari Kyouya is defeated by a girl two years younger then him? A whole mess for Tsuna and a whole load of amusement for Reborn. What do you think will happen in this story that is full of twists? 18XOC HibarixOC
1. The First Meeting

**Leo: Why are you using my account Sarkoh?**

**Sarkoh: I dun feel like registering so I'm gonna make ya look girly.**

**Leo: :O**

**Sarkoh: ^_^**

**Leo:......fine...**

**Sarkoh: Lurvs juuu!**

**Leo:....Sure you do.... **

***Thwack***

**Rated T for violence and overly explaining where everything is, also rated LOMD for LOTS OF MELO DRAMA! xD**

**Risa: Reborn doesnot belong to Sarkoh! Please no sue.**

**Prologue**

What happens when you are faced with a weird girl that seemed to have come from no where? Would you a: Ask her what she is doing. B: Attack her C: Ask her embarassing questions? or D: Do nothing at all. Tsunayoshi Sawada never expected such a strange girl to come into his life espicaly since he didn't know her.

Being a nice kind guy he decided to bring the unconcious black haired girl to the nearest hospital and left her in there care. The following events in Tsuna's life seemed to have taken a turn for the weirdest, so now he is stuck with a home tutor named Reborn and thrown into the world of the mafioso. Soon enough he had met a bomb man named Gokudera who had also become his new right hand man, while Yamamoto being the nice guy he is decided to join into Tsuna's game of 'Mafia' without knowing its not really a game. Then who happens to show up but some random cow boy named Lambo who had also taken intrest in Reborn along with the Poison Scorpion Bianchi.

Now Reborn being the resourceful kid he is finds out about Tsuna's heroism and decides to track this girl down. Reborn finally found this girl who he found was named Risa was kicked out of a well known Mafia Familiga known as the Gigilo Nero. She was framed for murdering someone according to the papers that Reborn had found. Soon enough he had went on a mission to find her, she was a well known and very good hitman known as Black Risa due to her being only seen as a black shadow before your attacked.

Reborn found Risa rather quickly considering her affinity for birds and the fact that the only place she could have run off to was probably someplace that was old kind of like the Shrine.

* * *

Risa layed down solemnly in the now rejuvinated Shrine, it was nice again with beautiful floors and new paper replaced the sliding doors. It seemed more like a typical japanese home rather then a Shrine.

She continued to relax keeping to herself. Risa had big purple shaded eyes with long black hair kept back into two thin ponytails while short hair gave her a more femiene look. She had pale skin and long legs that were used in many sports that included ballet, gymnastics and martial arts.

Her slim arms showed many signs of hardwork with swordsman ship and kendo, she was a very well trained hitman and was known for her abilities. She sat up hearing a strange noise coming from the front part of the Shrine. She grabbed the golden bo staff that layed by her side.

A girl dressed in an oversized black and green striped long sleeve shirt that hung around her shoulders came out towards the front of the shrine. A small baby stood before her, "Reborn?" she murmured her dialect telling him she had mixed accents but sounding mostly like japanese.

She wore black short shorts under the oversized shirt along with a black tanktop that matched. The shirt covered all the way down to almost the bottom of her shorts. Reborn stood there staring at her for a long moment, "Black Risa. I request your help." he said politely.

Risa stared at him blank faced and rather uncaring, "Mai mai, I don't want to." she muttered.

Reborn stared at her still his big onyx eyes boring into her. She glared at him back before a staff slammed down where Reborn would have been, "Your more annoying then Skull." she muttered as Reborn was held up by a green balloon with eyes.

Reborn smirked and shook his head, "I have a proposition." he said in his chibiesque voice.

Risa stared up at him, "Yeah what is it?" she said rather annoyed.

Reborn smirked, "I'll fight you and if I win you must do as I ask whenever I ask it." Reborn said.

Risa raised an eyebrow, "And what do I get if I win?" she asked.

Reborn thought for a moment, "I'll get you back into the mafia." he said simply.

Risa tilted her head in thought for a moment. The long twin ponytails stretched down to her knees and seemed to be essential to her.

Soon enough Risa looked up at Reborn and gave a nod of agreement. Within seconds Risa was shot with a bullet in the stomach and pinned. Risa was outraged, "Grrrr! Fine!" she growled as Reborn released her.

He smiled his chibi smile and started to walk away giving her the signal of follow him. She gave a small grunt and followed him to a school that had some boy standing in front of it.

She continued to carry her staff as they walked up and through the pathway to the gates. Reborn stopped her eight kilometers before the gate where a lone boy stood waiting, "Keep going." he said simply gesturing towards the boy. Risa blinked and sighed heading towards the man. Reborn disappeared.

Risa was greeted by a black haired boy with scary eyes and an annoyed look on his face, "Your late for school." he said simply before flashing a pair of tonfa, "Thats against school rules along with your outfit. I'll bite you to death." he said before he started to attack her.

Risa dodged the blows easily, she had her hands behind her back and she hadn't been struck once. Then a foot came aiming for her stomach, she flipped back and kicked the boy in his chin when she had went for the first flip, "Your one hundred years to early to fight me boy." she said simply standing again.

The boy wiped the blood coming from his chin and smirked before going at her again, "I have no time for this you useless-'" she was cut-off when he managed to hit her in the stomach, she leaned over for a mere second before dodging another blow that would have nailed her head.

She was very irritated, she lifted her staff up in a stance to attack before the male came at her again and she moved fluently to the side before a blow was aimed for her head again, she leaned back and spun shortly before slamming her staff into the boy's back sending him flying forward.

He got up again annoyance clearly written across his face, "How annoying." he said with a look of contempt.

He turned only to get distracted by Reborn who held a bomb and tossed it to Risa. Risa being confused hit the bomb to the male and it exploded right in front of him.

Hibari fell in a puff of smoke and was knocked out. Reborn walked over to Risa without much of a warning. She stared at him, "Put him into that room." he said pointing to an open window.

Risa nodded and picked up the boy and dragged him through the gates and towards the tall building.

The room that Reborn spoke of was about one or two stories high, she put down her bo staff and leaped up grabbing onto the ledge that jutted out from each window. She threw the boy up onto the ledge before pulling herself up. The boy was slumped on the wall his eyes closed making him look like he was asleep, "Troublesome." she muttered before picking him up again and jumping up to the open window landing on her butto with the boy on top of her, "Ittai! That hurt!" she whimpered moving the boy's body off of her.

She sighed looking around the room, it looked rather cozy and well suited to relax. She picked the boy up and layed him on the couch without much care before jumping out the window again landing next to her staff.

She sighed and started to walk off only to be stopped by Reborn, "I thought I was rid of you!" she growled. He smirked, "Come back here towmorrow around seven a.m." he said simply before he gave a Ciassu and left. Risa was left standing there with her mouth wide open, "GAAAAAAAAAAH!" she yelled.

Hibari sat up on the couch feeling very few pains, he blinked looking around slightly wary, "Just a dream? How boring....." he muttered yawning and standing up. He looked around the room not noticing the scratch marks on the window sill.

* * *

Writers note: I epicaly failllll! Please read and review I would appreciate it.

I promise to make the next chapter MUCH longer! xD


	2. Meeting the Vongola

****

Leo: Your updating so soon?

Sarkoh: I got this all planned out~!

Leo: But your making me look girly again! T.T

Sarkoh: But you'll be famous.

Leo: O.o

........

Leo: Fame sounds nice.....

Sarkoh: Don't forget you'll be famous for being girly!

Leo: T.T

Risa: Reborn does not belong to Sarkoh, you sue and I kill juu~!

Rated T for epic fails at violence and suggestive smoking. Also rated RH for Raging Humor and EF for Epic Failness.

* * *

****

Meeting Tsuna

Lights danced across a polished wood floor and acted as if they were happy that today was another Tuesday.

A blanket on the floor moved and out poked a head that had disheleved hair, the head moved to look at the nicely folded clothes laying before her. She blinked as she sat up and fixed her hair and decided against putting it into long ponytails again, she sighed grabbing the clothes and started to strip freely in her room.

The room she was in only had a small window that showed the garden filled with thriving plants and a bench that had a sakura tree planted behind it. She sighed pulling on the clothes that Reborn had left her. The girl was now dressed in the Namimori Middle School uniform, she was also wearing colored contacts for some reason.

"I think Reborn is going crazy." she muttered to herself. She walked out of the Shrine heading down towards the school.

She soon came upon the empty looking school, no one seemed to be around until a maniac ran past her in his underwear.

She blinked as the tail wind hit her making her hair fly towards where the guy was running. She looked towards the way the man had run and blinked. The boy had tumbled on the ground and was starting to get up. She walked over to him holding her brown school bag, her hair was out of the twin ponytails and her long black hair reached all the way down to her knees.

She stood over him looking very irritated. The boy blushed, 'Er uh sorry!" he stuttered.

Risa blinked and grabbed the boys arm pulling him up, "Put on some clothes. Your embarassing youself." she said dismissively.

The boy had said his name was Tsunayoshi Sawada, she stared at him and hit him with her bag, "You need to put some clothes on Tsuna." she said simply before walking into the school Tsuna trailing behind her.

Some of the males seemed to be interested in the new girl, they were staring rather hungrily at her. The stares were getting to her and she was ready to pummel them. The next thing she knew Tsuna had fallen on the ground with Reborn standing on top of him.

"Risa, please try to restrain yourself. Act nice." he said before he jumped away into a window.

Risa tilted her head and smiled brillantly giving her a girlish look. She walked in and some elvis wannabe came up to her with a friendly smile.

"Hello there!" she said cheerfully. The boy smiled and mentioned his name was Kusekabe Vice Captain of the diciplinary commitee. Risa was about to pop a gasket when Tsuna intervenned and told her about classes.

Apparently she was to transfer into his class, 'Great, i'm with a sniviling weakling.' she thought.

She sighed following the boy when two energetic boys ran up yelling, 'Juudaime and Tsuna.' She had enough and slammed her bag hard down on the boy yelling Juudaime and that was currently yelling baseball nut at the other boy.

The boy landed with a grunt and a loud yell of ow and other inappropriate language. The boy Gokudera had stood up again and pulled out bombs and aimed them at Risa. Tsuna yelled stop but Gokudera had already released the bombs and they were going towards Risa.

Risa put down her bag and dodged the bombs pinching the fuses so that they vanished and she aimed a punch for Gokudera's face, "Cool it octopus." she said annoyed.

She sighed as Gokudera whimpered quietly in pain. She blinked and looked back up at Tsuna, "I take lots of martial arts classes." she said simply. Gokudera stood up again and glared at her in anger. She smirked before pulling the skin on the bottom of her eye down with one finger and closing the other while sticking her tongue out. She taunted him and he once again tried to attack her. She easily dodged and smirked at the short tempered boy, it was amusing the way he acted.

She watched as he gave up considering Tsuna asked him to, she blinked, "Just another puppy." she said bluntly as Gokudera pulled out a cigerette and lit it.

She turned and started to walk to her class again, soon enough the bell rang and everyone was seated in class along with herself. She sat quietly not exactly entertaining the thought of doing much. The teacher called her up and asked her to introduce herself, she complied quietly. She stood up and walked to the front of the class, most of the boys stared at her and alot of the girls seemed to admire her so far.

She sighed, "My name is Risa Lacole! I moved here recently and hope to get accquainted with you all! Please take care of me!" she said in a cutsie girl voice. Most of them clapped and yelled welcome as she sat down once again. Tsuna smiled at her from across the room she smiled back to be polite.

She layed her head on the desk and class started.

Soon the bell rang for lunch and Risa stood up being greeted by Tsuna, she stared at him quietly, "U-u-uh Risa-san, would you accompany us to lunch?" he asked timidly, "Sure thing Tsuna-kun." she said in a cutsie girly voice.

Tsuna smiled again still rather shy and he started to walk over to the others that were sitting at the desk. Gathered around were Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna himself. She blinked when they started to walk up towards the roof. She followed in suit quietly as they walked down the many halls of the school.

She stopped behind Yamamoto as they continued to murmur something about peanut brittle. Risa looked around the roof, it was very airy and light up there and it was nice considering the breeze.

She turned and sat with the rest of them and opened her bento, Gokudera looked up, "Oui how can you cook? You to much of a man to-" before Gokudera could even finish his sentence Risa threw a chopstick at his head and it hit the wall behind him and dug into it rather harshly. Gokudera sweat dropped before he lit up another cigerette.

Risa looked up when she saw Reborn dressed as a spiky thing. She tilted her head as Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna tried to guess what Reborn was dressed as.

Risa blinked, "....No comment." she said bluntly, "I'm a sea urchin. Bianchi made this for me back in the fifth grade." Reborn said happily.

Reborn rolled into Tsuna a couple of times stabbing him with the spikes, "If you touch the spikes your supposed to be sent to heaven in 30 seconds." he said. Tsuna started to freak out and after around thirty seconds he passed out.

Risa blinked, "Reborn-san thats not exactly healthy." Risa said standing up and grabbing Tsuna's leg, "I know where we can put him ti'll he wakes up." she said mildly amused. Y

amamoto nodded and Gokudera was about to protest but looked back at the chopstick. He nodded hastily before getting up and grabbing Tsuna by his arm and hauling him up with the help of Yamamoto.

They went through the halls carrying the very incapacitated Tsuna and soon enough they came upon the Reception room, '_I remember this place from yesterday._' she thought.

She opened the door to see the very comfortable looking room with the couches and such, she tilted her head before pointing to one of the couches. Gokudera and Yamamoto layed Tsuna down carefully and they sat on a couch discussing things while Risa stared out the window.

Reborn started to talk about making the place their base of operations, "Sounds like fun!" Yamamoto agreed happily. Then Gokudera started to go off in a rambling trip, 'THWACK' was all that was heard while Gokudera was in mid-sentence, "Shut up, you annoy me." Risa said looking very irritated, then the door opened to reveal the Elvis wannabes again.

Risa's mood dropped and once again she smiled brightly while an aura started to exude from her.

"You there, what are you doing here?" one of them asked, "Who told you to come here?" another said. Gokudera recovered from the blunt 'bag' trauma, "What do you want?" he growled.

Risa looked up when they mentioned some about Discipline Committee, she snapped, "You can't be serious?! SHUT UP AND GET THE HELL OUT BEFORE I MAUL YOUR STUPID ASSES!" she yelled.

The Disciplinary comittee shrank back in confusion and fear, Risa had flipped. Soon enough there was a loud ruckus and most of the Disciplinary comittee were getting their asses kicked pretty badly. Soon Risa's rage stopped and she blinked and yawned, "So boring." she muttered before sitting on the windowsill.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were in shock and were standing back out of fear of getting caught in the massacur.

Risa looked up hearing a familiar voice, "These watch dogs are useless." was all the figure said.

Risa stared trying to remember who the man was, she continued to try, "Who are you?" he asked in a cold monotone voice.

Risa looked up, "That would be reveresed, considering you intruded on us. Offer your name first before expecting others to offer their own names." Risa said aggitated.

Yamamoto looked over at Risa, "Its Hibari, Kyouya." he said plainly with a subtle hint of fear. Gokudera stared at Hibari, "Huh? Are you one of those guys?" he asked indicating the men that lay pummeled on the floor.

Risa smacked Gokudera once again, "Read the arm band dumbass." she said noting the red armband that hung on Hibari's arm, it read 'Disciplinary Committee Head'. She sighed before turning away again.

Gokudera was yammering about something and then Hibari said something about crowding, and then the coffee cup fell, "You must make a mess whereever you go." Risa murmured before moving to leave.

Hibari blocked her way and attempted to hit her with a tonfa, she moved her head the side avoiding any contact with the tonfa. She sighed, Hibari went wide eyed for a second and then seemed to have an amused look on his face. Then Gokudera and Yamamoto tried to attack and horribly failed, after he dealt with the two he turned back to find one Risa Lacole missing.

He blinked and turned back to see another boy, a brunette sitting up on the couch, he looked around confused and asked about the two that had been knocked out. Hibari stared at the boy and shrugged before picking up the other two by the collar.

He leaned them out the open window and was stopped by a stuttering Tsuna, "I'm cleaning up, their in the way." he said before proceeding to get rid of them, "You can't do that!" Tsuna said before looking around, "Risa? Reborn?" he called out in despair.

No awnser came, he closed his eyes and opened them a few seconds later, "Stop it!" he commanded. Hibari turned with a glare, "If you can then do it." he said simply.

Then Reborn appeared and shot Tsuna and smacked Hibari with a slipper. Tsuna slipped out the window grabbing onto Gokudera and Yamamoto, "Can I smash you up?" Hibari wondered.

He started to advance before he moved back avoiding a coffee bean, he turned to see an infant wearing a hat, "Reborn-san, I am tired, hurry up so we can leave." Risa murmured in annoyance. Risa had reappeared sitting on the couch with a relaxed looking demanor but an annoyed expression on her face.

Reborn turned to look at her, "Risa, go ahead and leave." he said.

Risa nodded and stood up leaving the room while Hibari stood in confusion, "I don't know who you are but I'm annoyed right now." he said, "Can you lie on your side and wait?" he asked before attempting to hit Reborn.

The infant easily deflected the attack and parried it with one of his own which invovled an explosion and then Tsuna landing in a swimming pool. Risa looked over at them from where she was walking, "How stupid." she said with a smile before continuing to walk.

Soon Risa made it back to her home to meet an unexpected visitor from China, "Oui, what are you doing here chibi-chan?" she asked staring at the familiar black head of hair.

* * *

**OOOOOOOO I made a short but hopefully promising cliffhanger. I am all the way up to the latest episodes in Reborn and on the latest chapter of Reborn. I can't wait to see what happens. R & R!**

**Risa: Mai mai can't believe you brought him into the picture already!**


	3. Cuteness Disease

**Leo: Uh oh not again!**

**Sarkoh: What's that supposed to mean?!**

**Leo: I am famouse but....GIRLY!**

**Sarkoh:.......**

**Leo: Gotta.....Stay.....Calm!**

**Sarkoh: -stare-**

**Leo: O_O**

**Sarkoh: You won't win.**

**Leo: I will still try.**

**-Sarkoh wins-**

**Sarkoh: Anyways, more reviews = faster updates**

**Risa: Ikirashi! Please no sue! Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to whoever made it! NOT SARKOH! Except she wants to lay claim to Fong.**

**Fong:...........=O**

**Sarkoh: I was watching Verde in episode 152 does anyone think that thing he does before he attacks is funny? O.o XD**

_Girlpresses: Thanks I'll update as soon as possible! -Refer to above-_

_Swordfeather: I feel very overly worried about it . thats cause I'm shy though! xD_

_Woopa: Thanks and as I said twists and turns! You guys won't know what happens in the end ti'll the end! xD_

_Senri Shiki Fan: Yeah...unless its for something your not entierly happy with! -Sulks-_

**Rated T for mild nudity and violence, and also rated TL and SF for Twisted Logic and Sexy Fong.**

**Fong's Reappearance**

_Soon Risa made it back to her home to meet an unexpected visitor from China, "Oui, what are you doing here chibi-chan?" she asked staring at the familiar black head of hair._

Risa looked up staring at the Chinese child, "Ah, Risa-chan. You seem to not be pleased with me visit." he said somewhat disappointed, Risa turned red, "N-no thats not it at all! I just don't like surprises!" she stuttered flustered, "Your turning red again." he said with a smile.

Risa glared at him, "Feh!" she said after giving up.

Fong smiled and walked over to her and jumped on her shoulder, "I see you go to school now, I thought you already graduated." he said simply.

Risa turned and stared at the baby who was wearing a chinese outfit and had a red pacifier, "Reborn-" she was cut off by Fong's hand held up for silence, "That's enough of an excuse." he said jokingly.

Risa smiled happily and started to walk over towards her room, "I am assuming you'll be staying with me eh Chibi-chan?" she asked, he nodded and yawned, "It has been a long trip I feel tired." he said.

Risa smirked and grabbed him holding him in her arms like a toy, "I'll lay out a futon, or do you prefer a bed?" she asked staring down at Fong who had started to fall asleep.

He didn't awnser and she sighed putting him down, he was standing up while sleeping, "Always the weird one." she said quietly before rolling out another futon in a seperate room.

She layed him down and left quietly before heading outside to be confronted by Reborn, "Ah Risa, it seems that Fong has arrived, I trust your okay with you being his f-" he was cut off when Risa seemed to be distracted.

Reborn shot her with a water gun and she turned glaring, "I hate water!" she growled before immdieatly attacking him.

Soon enough they were in a battle that had barely been seen due to them moving so fast, soon they both landed Risa laying on the ground beaten down. R

eborn was standing but with the same amount of wounds as Risa.

Risa snuffed before sitting up, bruises lined her arms and legs, "Mai mai, it seems I kicked your butt pretty bad." she said sarcasticaly.

Reborn smirked and turned away leaving, "Be at school towmorrow." was all Reborn said as he left.

Risa sighed and looked up hearing the small steps of someone she knew, "I-pin?" she said looking up to see a young girl with a ponytail coming out of the top of her head.

She smiled when she saw her cute little friend, "I-pin! Its been a long time! How has your training been?" she asked as the small girl jumped onto Risa's lap.

She smiled and hugged her as the girl awnsered her quickly, "I need to see Master!" she squeaked.

Risa nodded and stood up wobbling slighty, "Are you okay Risa?" Risa looked up seeing Fong, "Oh, hey Chibi-chan. I am fine. I-pin came to see you." she said walking over to Fong.

She surpressed the pain she felt throughout her body and put I-pin down. Fong smiled and gave a short greeting to I-pin.

Fong handed her something and she ran off shortly after, "Ano, Bai bai I-pin!" she called after the small girl, the five year old turned and waved.

Risa smiled and turned back to Fong and he smiled at her, "Ah seems I-pin needed to ask about her mission." he said before walking back in.

Risa blinked and followed, "Oui Chibi-chan, what do you want to eat tonight?" she asked with a smile.

Fong turned and smiled, "Eh, whatever you feel like eating Risa-chan." he said calmly as he sat down on one of the cushions in the main hall.

Risa nodded and left while Fong did his meditation. She sighed pulling out some vegetables and two medium sized fish, she started to prepare dinner along with some tea. She finished after a few hours and came to find Fong sitting in the main hall eyes closed and meditating quietly, she smiled and softly placed down a food tray with tea, raw and fried vegetables and baked fish with a side of rice.

She moved away back into the kitchen and started to eat her own dinner. She ate quietly and soon enough she heard footsteps and in came Fong holding an empty tray, the dishes were stacked neatly and he jumped placing the tray down on the counter, "Oh thank you Chibi-chan." she said with a smile.

Fong nodded and exited the room and went back to meditating.

Soon it was night time and Risa was of course sleeping after making sure Fong had went to bed. She tossed and turned uncomfortable and started to sneeze, soon enough Fong came in with a worried expression.

He first stopped to make sure Risa was decent and soon was sitting next to her, "Risa-chan, are you okay?" he asked.

Risa looked at him with watery eyes, "Aye. I think I might have caught something." she muttered sitting up.

Fong nodded and sighed, "Your staying here towmorrow." he said simply before standing up.

Risa glanced at him and thought she saw him in his adult form, her eyes widened, "Fong-sama?" she whispered. She blinked and there stood Chibi-chan, "Yes?" Fong asked staring at the girl, "Ano, nothing." she said somewhat embarassed.

He smiled at her and left her in her room, she listened to his quiet footsteps and then a sliding of the door. Risa sighed and went back to sleep.

* * *

**The Next Day around noon:**

Risa woke up hearing a loud explosion from far away, she could barley move and there she was sitting up sick as can be. She whined and heard Fong moving around throughout the Shrine.

She sighed laying back down and going to sleep. After about an hour or two Reborn came in out of nowhere, "Ah hai Reborn." Risa muttered tiredly as she looked over at him, "Ciaossu. You seem to be sick Risa, do you need any medicine?" he asked.

Fong came wandering in, "Hello Reborn." he greeted walking in. Reborn looked up at Fong, "Ciaossu." he greeted back, "Risa seems to have gotten ill, but she seems to have been getting better over the hours." Fong said with a slight smile.

Risa blinked and stood up, "Reborn, I don't remember inviting you into my house." she said bluntly and somewhat cold. Reborn looked up at her, "Risa, Tsuna got in touch with I-pin today." Reborn said simply. Risa stopped.

"WHAT DID HE DO TO MY ADORABLE KID SISTER?!" she yelled before going into a fit of coughing.

Reborn just shrugged, "The Pinzu time bomb went off." he said simply.

Risa blinked, "Oh not my poor poor I-pin!" she whined.

She flared up her sickness looking like it was gone, Fong just watched not bothering to stop her. Risa made her way out of the Shrine and started to follow Reborn who was leading her to Tsuna's house. She was still in her pajama's too, soon enough they were there and she knocked on the door.

A woman awnsered the door, "Reborn, Welcome back." the brown haired woman said, "Ciaossu Bianchi." Reborn greeted before getting picked up.

Bianchi invited Risa in and within seconds she was repeatedly slapping Tsuna, "Don't ever do that to I-pin again!" she growled as she dropped the boy.

Then speaking of the little girl she came running after some cow thing that tripped Risa.

Risa was sitting up I-pin looking at her worried, "Oiya I-pin! Are you all right? Did that No-Good Tsuna hurt you?" she asked like a worried mother.

I-pin smiled and hugged Risa, in turn Risa smiled and hugged the small girl back, then within seconds Lambo came back. Lambo threw grenades around randomly and seemed to be enjoying the explosives.

Risa got blown up, medusa was upon him, Tsuna held Risa back from the cow kid and she soon turned around and pummeled him. Risa left after while leaving I-pin in Tsuna's care for awhile considering I-pin requested to stay there.

It was dark outside and no one was really around and she was still walking around in her pajamas, her sight was still not at its top as once again the weakness of her sickness hit her. She continued to walk and soon she started to wobble, she was in front of some sort of gate and she sat down resting against it.

She heard footsteps, she kept herself from attacking the person as he stopped in front of her, "Loitering? I'll have to bite you to death." she heard.

She looked up and glared, "If you can." she growled as a tonfa hit where her head was a few seconds ago. She had ducked and rolled to the side, she got kicked in the stomach and she flew back a little ways. She stood up quickly and glared at Hibari.

Hibari had an amused smile on his face, "Wow, you are bold." he said simply before attacking her again.

She dodged most of the blows and soon got annoyed and kicked him in his stomach sending him into a wall, "You need to cool it." she growled standing up to her full height.

Hibari charged at her again and this time he just got tripped, she smirked and looked up at the sky, "Uh oh, i'll be late." she said running off completely forgetting about the boy on the ground who was growling angrily.

Risa made it home in time for Fong to worry about her, "I'm sorry Chibi-chan." she muttered as Fong sighed and walked back to the main hall.

Risa went back to her room and changed to take a shower, after about a half hour she came out a towel wrapped around her and looked down to see Fong, "Oui Chibi-chan what are you doing?" she asked. Fong blinked and turned red before walking out of the room.

Risa blinked somewhat confused, her innocent mind still in tact and oblivious to the way she looked to Fong. She changed into some nice clean pajama's and went to see Fong.

He was sitting in his room his eyes closed as he meditated, "Oui Chibi-chan its time for bed." she said picking up Fong who's eyes opened at the sound of her voice.

He blinked and sighed, "Risa-chan you know very well I can take care of myself." he said calmly.

Risa smiled, "Yeah, but since your like this I would like to think of you as a kid!" she said happily.

Fong sighed and allowed Risa to handle him, she hugged him tight and set him down in his bed before she said a nice good night and walked away, "Honestly, you need to think of me more as a man." he said to himself somewhat disappointed.

He fell asleep soon enough listening to the soft murmurings going on outside.

Risa woke up the next day feeling a lot better, she smiled and stood up stretching before starting to get ready for school. She walked out into the main hall fully dressed and looked to see Fong, "Ohio Goyazaimasu Chibi-chan." she said smiling.

He smiled at her and jumped up onto her shoulder, "I still can't believe your going to school today." he said quietly.

Risa smiled, "Yeah, me neither." she said as she went to the front of the Shrine.

She sat down and pulled on her shoes, "Ama, well see you later Chibi-chan." she said happily. Fong jumped down onto the floor again and waved a goodbye before he returned to the inner part of the Shrine.

She started to run to school and when she got to where everyone was walking she slowed down, soon enough she passed some guy with silver hair, it was rather strange. She then heard a familiar voice and soon turned to see a boy in red boxers running towards her. She switched her mood, he was stopped by the silver haired kid and then Tsuna dragged him too. She slammed her bag into the back of his head sending him and the silver haired boy flying, "Stupid Tsuna." she growled following after them in a brisk walk.

She soon caught up to see Ryohei, the well known boxing club Captain talking to Tsuna.

She continued to walk and within seconds Tsuna was sent flying with a large red mark on his face, "Tsuna, WEAR SOME DAMN CLOTHES YOU IDIOT!" she yelled at him.

She huffed and walked past him as Ryohei stood there somewhat in awe of the Tsuna who just got punched by a girl. She blinked when she heard a commotion coming from far away, "Feh." she muttered before walking.

The halls seemed clear and she wondered why, then she rounded a corner and collided with someone. She fell back while the other remained standing, "You again." he muttered.

He looked amused and rather surprised to see the girl again, Risa glanced up at him, "Sumemasen." she said standing up and dusting herself off.

She ignored him completely before walking away again with Hibari standing there, his pride was hurt by that girl once again, "I'll bite her dead." he muttered to himself walking away. The sad thing is he would of done it right then and there if he had his tonfa with him.

It was late in the afternoon, apparently Tsuna was busy boxing with people and had left early due to winning against the karate club.

Risa had stayed after school to work on a project, she was walking when she noted a bunch of bumbling idiots, "Pathetic." she said as they turned seeing her.

They stared at her for a second, then an unexpected person appeared, "What are you doing here?" he questioned.

The people turned and stared at him, "Hiba....ri...san." they said scared. Hibari ignored them, "If your crowding I'll kill you." he said.

The karate memebers fled while Risa took her time walking away, "Ouiya, I promised to bite you dead did I not?" he said with an amused smile. Risa turned and blinked, "Nope, so I will be on my way. Have a nice day Hibari-san." she said leaving the school.

Hibari was left standing there still speechless. Risa raced home and soon ran into another guy. She fell back rubbing her head, "Yare yare. This happens alot." she muttered. She looked up seeing the guy that she bumped into, he was wearing a white suit, "Ah what a lovely young lady!" he squealed.

Risa blinked and stood up dusting herself off, "Gomensai." she said.

The doctor closed in on her and she immedately hit him upside the head, "Don't touch me you creepy bastard!" she yelled before kicking him high in the air.

She snuffed and started to walk to the shrine. She was greeted by the ever enthusiastic Fong, "Welcome back Risa." he said happily.

Risa smiled, "Thank you!" she said before picking him up, "Mai I was thinking, we should go out and eat today!" she said happily. Fong stared at her and just nodded, "Yatte!" she said happily putting her bag down.

Fong sighed, "Still such a kid." he said shaking his head, "Ehehehe!" she said walking with him to a cafe.

* * *

**A few days later.**

"Eh? You want me to wear this Chibi-chan?" she asked examining the white cloth that he had handed her.

He nodded and walked away, "Have a nice day today Risa-chan." he said happily.

Risa nodded and changed, she left her hair down and put in the white lily that Fong had gotten for her. She looked at the extravagent white kimono with red koi designs running on it. A white satin sash was wrapped around her waist, she looked at herself in the mirror, "Chibi-chan thank you!" she called walking into the hall.

Fong stood up walking to where Risa was and looked her up and down, "Ah you look nice Risa-chan." he said smiling. He stared at her hair, "Eh Risa-chan sit down for a second." he requested.

Risa blinked and sat down, soon Fong was doing her hair, he did two braids and pulled them back. He slipped in the Lily that held the two braids together, her hair look absolutely beautiful now and he smiled at his work, "Ah all done Risa-chan." he said happily.

She nodded and stood up to look in the mirror, her smile brightened, "Thank you Fong-sama!" she said happily. Fong nodded and smiled happily, "Have a nice day today." he repeated walking back into the main hall.

Risa left the house and went to Tsuna's house soon enough she ran into Kyoko and Haru who were saying eachothers kimono's were beautiful. They turned when the noticed Risa, "Oui! Risa-chan looks so beautiful!" they squealed.

Risa turned bright red, "You guys too!" she said back confidently. She turned when she saw Ryohei and the rest of the Gang approach. She smiled at them, "Ohio Gozaimasu!" she said happily, she looked at her watch, "Oui! I must be going I gotta go do something for someone!" she said quickly before running off.

The gang yelled good luck and such to her once again, she smiled and continued on her way until once again she bumped into someone, "Gomenasai!" she whimpered as she stood up dusting off her kimono, "Oh no! I got it all dirty!" she whined.

She dusted all of the dirt off of her quickly before looking up at the person she bumped into, "Ohio Hibari-san!" she said cheerfully before giving a short bow and walking away. Hibari was left speechless once again, he had a light red touch his cheeks at the sight of the girl, she looked like someone he knew.

He shook it off and turned the corner going back to his normal routine of beating the crap out of anyone who bothers him.

Risa continued along down the path soon coming to one of the more rural parts of the town of Namimori. She smiled happily and soon was running around buying small things then she saw some fox masks being sold. They were pure white with red markings on them like scar marks, she grabbed two and bought them quickly before decideing to wear one of them later on during the festival.

She smiled walking along holding her burden in her arms, she soon was out of the many streetlights and yes she was then lost.

She sighed looking around before a group of men spotted her, they smiled staring at her somewhat hungrily while Risa stood rather confused by everything and paying no attention to the approaching males.

She blinked as the men seemed to discuss what to do. They obviously recognized her as Black Risa from when they got beaten up before, they soon crept up on her, she turned hearing the footsteps finally and saw the many people that had suddenly jumped at her.

Unable to move fast enough to block them and fight them off she was grabbed by atleast five men, she struggled horribly alot of them losing their grips for mere seconds before they finally blocked off her mouth and nose covering them with their filthy hands.

She felt faint and started to doze off her struggling getting weaker, "Crowding?" she heard as she passed out.

She was held in the men's arms rather tightly as if in a protective possesion, "Ah Hi-hibari-san. No were not!" one said rather uneasily trying to signal to the others to run away with Risa while they had the chance.

Too late Hibari had noticed, "Kidnapping my prey?" he asked staring at the girl rather annoyed. He snuffed pulling his tonfa out, "I'll bite you all dead." he said as if it was inevitable.

They released Risa quickly and started to run only a few getting caught and bitten to death, he walked over to Risa glaring at her tempted to beat her like the others. He sighed realizing he would feel just a tad bit guilty about beating up a girl that looked so much like _her._

He sighed hoisting her up by holding her arm, once again he stopped noting the two fox masks in her grasp. He shook his head, 'Almost exactly like her." he said picking the girl up and throwing her over his shoulder.

He moved along the back alley ways so that he would not be spotted helping some weak herbivore, it seemed the girl herself though was still somewhat concious. She couldn't seem to let go of those damned fox masks.

Soon he was at the Shrine, being in charge of Namimori meant knowing almost every little detail about the town, including where some girl lived.

He set her down on the front steps and started to walk away, then the idiot girl woke up. Risa blinked staring up at her 'captor' she blinked, "Oui Hibari-san, I don't remember you sexualy harassing me." she said somewhat innocently.

She tilted her head and stared at him, "I am going to bite you to death." he said annoyed. She blinked and smiled, "Okies, but don't break my masks!" she said happily as she stood up.

She moved easily in the kimono as Hibari repeatedly swung at her with his tonfa, soon he was worn out, "Ano, Hibari-san, do you want a mask? Its extra and I'm sure Chibi-chan doesn't mind me giving up my own. I can always get another!" she said happily.

Hibari turned on her prepared to hit her in the face with a tonfa, she moved back but tripped on her own feet and fell back. Risa didn't feel the hard ground underneath her, but instead felt a warm body in front of her.

She blinked looking up at Hibari who had grabbed her around her waist and was pulled up to him, "Ano, Hibari-san, this is sexual harassment." she said lightly pushing him off.

He glared at her as she picked up her masks, within seconds she approached him and placed it on him, Hibari desperately wanted to swat the girl away, but his body wouldn't move at all. She smiled, "Hibari-san, you look really cool with a fox." she said happily before walking towards the Shrine doors, "Jane Hibari. Have a nice day!" she called closing the door behind her.

Hibari finally unfroze and turned slightly red at the fact he allowed some weak woman to do such things to him, he mentally scolded himself and was tempted to go beat her up just for it.

He sighed walking away the fox mask still on the side of his head and hanging off like an accesory.

**

* * *

**

Another day or two.

"Ah Chibi-chan! Its snowing!" Risa called back excitedly.

Fong came wandering out staring at the white flakes falling from the sky, "Ah its really nice. Dress warm Risa-chan." Fong said happily.

Risa turned and smiled with a light blush tinting her cheeks, "You too Chibi-chan!" she said smiling picking him up once again.

She walked back in setting down her beloved friend, she moved to go change and Fong stopped her, "Play safe and don't eat anything discolored." he said walking away.

She smiled and nodded before changing into a long black sleeved shirt with dark jeans. She wrapped a pure white scarf around her neck and put on a black and white hat, she pulled on some pure white gloves and some regular old tennis shoes.

She called a quick goodbye and ran off towards the school. She ran there and saw I-pin and Lambo making snowmen, she smiled and waved to I-pin who in turn waved back.

She noted Tsuna standing not to far away sneezing and complaining, she walked over in a rush and smacked him, "Don't complain!" she scolded.

Tsuna stood up and smirked slightly at the lively Risa who still absolutely hated being around whiners, "You really can't handle the cold." Reborn said appearing out of no where, "Konnichiwa Reborn-san!" Risa greeted happily.

Her hatred towards the baby was forgotten for the moment due to his adorableness in trying to get more comfortable. Tsuna whined and complained to Reborn who in turn completely ignored him. Risa had started to watch the two kids, then she felt the rude intentions coming from Tsuna. She growled and smacked him down once again, "Baka Tsuna." she said turning back to watching the kids play in the snow.

Her and Tsuna both turned when they heard Kyoko greeting them, "Konnichiwa Kyoko-chama!" she called happily. She saw Gokudera and immidately greeted him with a kick in the shin, "Opps, I thought you were someone else. Sorry Octopus-kun." she said feigning innocence.

Gokudera grumbled about devil woman while Risa noted the rest of the gang.

Risa saw Yamamoto and greeted him, Dino-san and Ryohei with a hug, "Konnichiwa!" she said.

Gokudera started to yell about being the only one without a hug, "Gokudera if I hugged you I would get all slimy and thats no good!" she said acting as if he were a real octopus.

Gokudera growled and murmured more things like devil woman and such.

She blinked listening to something about them all waiting for Tsuna and then something about dumbass cow, she smacked Gokudera and sent him flying.

Then the conversation continued after Gokudera came back still recovering from being smacked so hard. She blinked when Tsuna was about to cry, she was about to smack him when everyone started to make snowballs, "Ara?" she said blinking innocently and looking confused.

They had all decided on a snowball fight and were being split up into groups by Reborn, "First the Eastern team, Tsuna, Yamamoto, I-pin, Kyoko, Gokudera. You'll be wearing white mufflers." he said before turning to look at the remaining people, "On the other side, the westren team, Dino, Ryohei, Lambo, Haru and Risa, you'll be wearing red mufflers." Reborn annoucned.

Reborn told the two teams that he would be referee then Gokudera started to be obnoxious by spouting nonsense about beating up westren team.

Risa beat the living crap out of him for it and he was almost already out of the game.

Risa looked up seeing Leon turn into a ball, Reborn explained the rules and then everyone went to seperate sides of the field. Soon the battle began and Ryohei went off into the battle field while Yamamoto threw deadly snowballs at the punching Ryohei.

She blinked and watched without much care she stood up going over to Lambo and tickled him, "Lambo-kun time to wake up." she cooed. Lambo started to drool and she picked him up in her arm and walked back over to the small fort that was created.

Soon I-pin started to run for the Leon ball, Dino threw a snowball but it ended up hitting Risa, she blinked in confusion and made her own snowball. Lambo muttered and started to fall and Risa's aim went off and the snowball went flying towards Gokudera, he fell back hit hard ny the snowball, "Oppsie." she muttered sitting down to hold Lambo again.

Risa watched Haru sneak towards the Leon ball, while I-pin and Ryohei went for the Leon ball also.

Risa watched the big explosion as snow got stuck in her hair, she blinked and looked at the sleeping Lambo and then looked up to see more people have joined, "Yare yare, its so boring." she whined.

She stood up and easily took hold of the Leon ball unnoticed after Lambo had joined up with Bianchi. She blinked and tossed it, "Yare yare, so silly." she said yawning. Reborn had caught Leon and explained new rules.

Risa decided not to join and went off up the stairs to look at the town. Risa listened quietly hearing something about poisonous snowballs, she suddenly was pressed up against a wall, "I''ll bite you to death." the familiar voice growled.

Risa sighed, "Yare yare, so cruel Hibari-san." she muttered before leaning forward and kneeing him in the stomach. Hibari moved back and Risa walked away while Hibari tried to recover, unfortunetly Risa had moved to fast to allow Hibari to see which way she went.

Soon he went down to see some people playing around at his school, then there was that girl from before standing looking at something.

He moved to go down there and soon came upon the girl only to be stopped by seeing something coming towards them. He easily scooped up the item and the girl turned around, "Konnichiwa Hibari-san. Oh you caught the RC Leon, nice job." she said giving him a thumbs up.

Tsuna stopped yelling about Hibari as Hibari asked questions, "Eh why are you here on Sunday?" Tsuna asked. Hibari awnsered with a smile, "I wanted to have a snowball fight." he said simply, "Although I just through them at crowds without there consent." he continued.

Tsuna looked down, "Ah Hibari-san dislikes crowds, so instead of biting them to death you just annoy them to death." Risa concluded only to almost get hit with a tonfa once again, "Tooo slow." she mocked tauntingly.

Hibari was about to throw the Leon ball at her after that but tossed it away considering he supposedly had Committee work to do, "Ya ya, sure you do Hibari-san!" Risa teased.

Hibari turned and glared at her, "I would bite you to death but I must be on my way." he said simply walking off, "Ooooo so not fun Hibari-san!" she whined before running after him.

Tsuna stared still in awe of how Risa could stand Hibari and his death threats.

She smiled following behind him, "Go away." he muttered obviously annoyed, "Nae nae, Hibari-san. I must bother cause I'm bored!" she said without much care.

Finally Hibari snapped and he started to fight her again, well almost fight her considering all she did was dodge. She finally moved and had jumped on his back before moving as he aimed to elbow her in her side.

She smiled, "Yare yare, its already late. I have to go Hibari-san. I'll play with you some other day." she said happily turning around.

She was once again trapped against a flat surface, "What if _I_ want to play?" he asked, "Then you'll have to wait, I can't have Chibi-chan getting mad at me for getting home late." she said easily pushing Hibari off.

She moved fast and disappeared only the echo of, "Jane Hibari-san, i'll entertain again at some point." gave out which way she went.

Risa got home safe and sound and started to strip off all her extra clothes and looked to see Fong wearing his fox mask, "I'm back Chibi-chan." she said walking over to him.

He looked up his face not visible through the mask, "Hmmm i'll make dinner." she said happily.

Fong just nodded, unbeknownst to her though Fong was bright red from seeing how adorable she looked after getting her cheeks turned red from the cold.

* * *

**I disliked writing this chapter. It was boring in the beginning so I decided to spice it up a little with a tad bit of Hibari OC Ness to Risa. Same with Fong. R&R!!**


	4. Arc 1

**Leo: Ah what a lovely Christmas~**

**Sarkoh: You got drunk off of Egg nog, I'mm surprised you even remember it.**

**Leo: =/**

**Sarkoh: =|**

**Leo: Shaad-**

***Smack***

**Sarkoh: Repeats that and I kill juu~**

**Leo: KOed**

**Sarkoh: Also i'm running this chapter into the Mukuro Arc so Mukuro will either appear fully next chapter or the Chapter after that. ^_^**

**Risa: Reborn does not belong to Sarkoh, but she still wishes to lay claim to Fong.....and Mukuro.**

**Rated T for violence and Language, also rated STFUL for Shut the F*** UP LEO and SM for Serious Moments.**

**Leo: =O**

__

Shi Kage: I will fight you for Fong! :O xD

Senri Shiki Fan: I despises de Tuna! It is annoying! xD

Woopa: I told you I am not telling. You'll know when the time comes just keep reading.

Atsral Archer: Oooh new face. Its nice to meet you, and as I said before more reviews means FASTER updates.

**Candy Striper?**

Risa looked up hearing a knock at the door to her Shrine, "Mai mai I got it Chibi-chan!" she called heading for the door at a quick pace, she opened it to see a man standing rather uncomfortably in her view, she blinked, "We have come to ask for your help at the hospital as a candy striper." he said quietly.

Risa blinked and looked at him, "Ano, sure but may I ask why?" she said tilting her head in that cutsie way again.

The older male blushed lightly and smiled, "Ah we just need some help so we asked some of the girl's like you to do so." he said confidently.

Risa nodded, "Mmmkays, then towmorrow I assume I have to be at the hospital yes?" she asked. The man nodded and she smiled, "Okies see you then!" she called as the man left.

She turned around to go back inside and saw Fong, "Ohio gozaimasu Chibi-chan." she said happily, "Ah Ohio Risa-chan." he said with a smile, "Who was at the door?" he asked.

"Ano, a doctor from Namimori hospital." she said smiling.

Fong pulled the worried face on Risa, "Ah! Chibi-chan its not cause I got hurt or anything!" she said quickly.

Fong blinked and stared at her for a second before accepting the explanation, "Anyways, I am going to volunteer and help at the hospital towmorrow!" she said happily.

Fong smiled and nodded, "Then I will go work too." he said smiling. Risa smiled at him and nodded before she went about her day of cleaning the entire Shrine from roof to floor.

**Next Day**

Risa looked around seeing that Fong had already gone off to do his work, she smiled and walked out of the Shrine too. She headed towards Namimori hospital and turned many heads due to the fact she had her hair tied into two long thin ponytails again. She reached the hospital at a resonable time and walked in looking around at the many people, then the man from yesterday approached holding out a pink uniform.

Risa blinked hating the pink uniform, it was PINK for god sakes. She nodded taking the uniform with fake happiness and went to the restroom to put it on. She came out wearing a tight pink skirt, a tight pink button up shirt, a pink hat like thing and pink slipper shoes.

She whined lightly and started to go back over to the man who had given her the uniform, her two ponytails moved back and forth as she walked. The man turned and saw the girl and gave her a smile, "Go ahead and start at room 17." he said pointing up towards the upper parts of the floor.

Risa nodded and raced up the stairs her hands holding onto the railing.

She made it up to the 17th room easily and walked in staring at Tsuna as his Mama left. Tsuna looked up seeing Risa, "Ah! Risa-san! What are you doing here?" he asked.

Risa looked up confusion written on her face, it changed to happiness in a second, "Ah Konnichiwa Tsuna-kun!" she said happily. She blinked, "Ano, I am volunteering her for the day, what a coincedence!" she said happily.

The three men in the room smiled at her, they were all slightly red at the cute young nurse that had joined them. She turned to Tsuna, "Do you need anything Tsuna-kun?" she asked politely.

Tsuna shook his head, "Ah, Candy-san, we would like something to drink!" one of the three other occupants said in the room, "Ah but I am not allowed to do that! You'll have to use your own money sirs." she said politely before leaving, "Oh Tsuna-kun Dino-san is coming." she said from outside the door.

Soon enough screams from down the hall alerted the arrival of Dino-san.

Risa continued on her way only to be stopped by a nurse with funny styled hair, "Ah girl, could you go check on the patient in room 32?" she asked.

Risa nodded and walked up more stairs and to room 32, she heard a commotion coming fro mbeyond the door, "Heke?" she said blinking and opening the door to the room.

There sat a boy clad in black pajama's looking rather annoyed, "Hibari-san?" she said blinking innocently, "What are you doing here?" she asked staring at the boy in black.

Hibari looked up staring at the girl, "Your skirt is to short thats a violation." he said staring at her skirt, "Eh? This is an issued uniform for the hospital! Were not at school Hibari!" she whined. Hibari sighed, "Plus that a violation of Namimori law, thats considered sexual harassment Hibari!" she said somewhat playfully.

Hibari rolled his eyes, Risa got her attention caught by the two people lying in a corner, "Ah you could have gone easy on them, they are in the hospital you know." she said with a look of not caring on her face.

Hibari smirked, "They lost the game we were playing so I bit them to death." he said as if it wasn't illegal to do such things to hospital patients.

Risa sighed and walked over to the her back facing Hibari and she bent over to pick up his mess, she stood back up and turned to look at Hibari, "Eh Hibari-san your face is red. Is it your cold?" she asked walking over to him and putting her hand on his forehead.

She blinked, "Eh you don't feel feverish." she said shrugging before walking out dragging the two bodies with her, "Damn....woman." he muttered as she left.

Risa disposed of the bodies in two seperate rooms and started to take care of other patients, she blinked when she smelled sushi coming from one of the rooms, "Eto?" she wondered walking towards the room that had sushi. She blinked when she saw Yamamoto and Dino there, once again she gave them hugs and turned to look at Tsuna, "Ohio Tsuna-kun. You must have done something bad to upset Nurse-san." she said smiling, "Ah well-" she was distracted when all of a sudden some man with a green eye walked in.

She freaked and moved out of the room quickly, "Ano I got to go! See you later Tsuna-kun!" she said quickly before racing out of the room and bumping into Gokudera. She fell back while Gokudera stood staring down at her, "Devil woman!" he growled. Risa stood up and kicked him down easily before wandering off once again.

She blinked when once again she heard a loud commotion and then came down the hall to see an older I-pin, "Ohio I-pin." she said with a smile. I-pin looked up and was overly happy to see Risa, "Onee-san!" she squeaked happily.

She blinked when she realized that the noodles were going to stretch out, "Oh I gotta go Risa-san but i'll be sure to come see you again!" she called as she ran off. Risa blinked and shook her head, "Ah well." she said before dodging a surfing cow, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING LAMBO!" she yelled immedately chasing after the cart.

She jumped on and grabbed Lambo as Tsuna came out to see what was going on, she jumped off avoiding a collision with the wall. Then Tsuna got pinned with the blame and soon got in trouble for going into dying will mode.

Risa blinked and put Lambo down, the small child ran off quickly and she smiled. She was then confronted by Nurse-san again, she blinked and stared up at the scary ugly woman, "Ohio!" she said cheerfully, "Oh hello Risa-chan. Could you please tend to Hibari Kyoya in room 32? All the other girl's get to seduced by him to do anything." she said with a sigh.

Risa blinked and nodded before wandering off to Hibari's room, "Hibari-san its time to eat." she called. She came in on a sleeping Hibari who woke up not to bothered by the intrusion, "Oh its you." he said not very happy to see her, "Mm! I brought you lunch." she said smiling.

Hibari looked at the tray in her hands and then back up at her before he sat up on the bed, "Ah hurry up." he said with a yawn. Risa nodded and placed the tray down on a small table and rolled it over to him, "Kekeke. Hibari-san, alot of the girl's here think your cute." she said smiling trying to embarass him.

Hibari just looked over at her, "And what of it?" he asked not a slight hint of intrest was in his voice, "Hm well, I don't know why they think your cute. You look normal to me." she said simply. She sat down in a seat near by pondering the question for awhile to Nurse-san came in, "Oh Risa-chan." she said,

"Ohio Nurse-san!" she said smiling. The burly woman nodded lightly at Risa before looking to Hibari, "You are willing to share this room yes?" she nodded and turned to look at Risa, "Normal? You are a strange herbivore." he said shaking his head.

Risa blinked, "But....I am an omnivore...." she muttered. Hibari for once actually chuckled, "Hibari-san, you sound cute when you laugh." she said smiling. Hibari glared at her and was about to knock her out when Tsuna came in, "Pardon the int-" Tsuna stopped when he saw Hibari, "rusion....." he said.

Hibari turned and looked at Tsuna, "Hello." he said. Tsuna was in shock, "Hibari! What are you doing at the hospital?" Tsuna asked, "Ah my cold took a turn for the worst, but I am mostly better now." he said, "Hibari-san wanted to stay here so he could re-insert fear into people's hearts so he is being 'catious' about his cold." Risa said with a smile. She caught the fork that was thrown at her inbetween her fingers, "Thats not nice Hibari." she whined.

Hibari watched as Tsuna notice the bodies that had accumulated in the corner, "What happened?!" Tsuna said urgent, "Oh Hibari-san got bored and beat them up and decided to call it a game to cover it up." Risa replied as she dodged a knife this time.

Tsuna sighed, "Ah Hibari-san will probably play the game with you, but to make it fair I'll stay and make sure he doesn't beat you up right away." Risa said happily.

This time an empty plate was thrown at Risa and she caught it, "So mean." she whined before relaxing as Hibari explained the rules. Soon the man that had invited Risa to be a candy striper came in, "Ah Hibari-san, I take you got your nurse?" he asked looking at Risa.

Hibari looked up, "Hello Director. Yes I did." he said moving his legs out of the sheets and sitting up right. The director and Hibari talked for awhile while Risa sat blinking and staring at the fallen Tsuna. Soon Hibari said he was going to sleep and the Director left.

"Good night Hibari-san." she said. Hibari just grunted and told Tsuna something about falling leaves. Risa continued to sit quietly and within seconds she sneezed, Tsuna freaked out but Hibari didn't do anything, 'He must not count Risa as interference.' Tsuna thought as he almost dropped a vase.

Risa watched interested in the deadly game that Tsuna and Hibari were in. Risa looked up when I-pin wandered in the room, Risa stood up picking the girl up and holding her tight. I-pin seemed genuinely happy and then Lambo appeared and Tsuna was doing some sort of dance.

Lambo pulled out a grenade and un pinned it, Tsuna ran and Risa's hair got caught in the tail wind making it blow the way Tsuna had run. A loud explosion was heard and then Risa turned to look at Hibari who was still sleeping, I-pin caught sight of him and the pinzu time bomb started its countdown.

Tsuna came back and saw I-pin's pinzu time bomb, he quickly ripped I-pin from Risa's arms and threw her out a window, after a pummeling from Risa Tsuna came back standing right outside the door and a leaf fell from the roses next to Hibari's bed.

Hibari woke up and beat the crap out of Tsuna and then Tsuna was moved to another room once again, "Hibari-san you could have been a little quieter." she said. Hibari ignored her and chuckled quietly.

Risa smirked and stayed at the hospital for the day, it was requested of her. Risa made it home in record time and saw a purple suited guy with monkey on his head staring at the Shrine, "Oh? Good day sir- wait Chibi-chan?" she said staring closely at the guy.

Fong laughed and Risa smiled, "I couldn't recognize you." she said picking him up and heading into the Shrine. He smirked and relaxed in her arms, "How was your day at work?" he asked simply, "Good, how about you?" she asked.

He smiled, "Same." he said before jumping down onto the wooden floors of the Shrine. Risa bent down and kissed him ontop of the head, "Promise you won't do anything rash kay?" she said. Fong kept himself turned away light blush spreading across his cheeks, "Y-yeah." he stuttered before running off.

**Valentine's Day**

Risa looked around grabbing the many different ingrdients she needed to make 13 chocolates to hand out. After about 3 hours or so of cooking, wrapping and getting ready for school Risa had walked to Fong's room.

She knocked on the door, "Ano, Chibi-chan its time to get up." she called, "Ah, ok." he awnsered. Risa smiled and placed the box wrapped with shiny red paper down in front of the door, on top was a birght red ribbon that wrapped the box.

Fong came out looking down to see the red box, he picked it up and smiled hiding it in his Gi. He smiled and walked to the front of the Shrine where Risa was getting ready to leave, once again she was in her school uniform with her hair down while a small smudge of chocolate was on her cheek, "Ohio Goazimasu Chibi-chan." she said smiling, "Ohio." he said walking towards her and pulling on her hair to bring her down to his level.

Risa blinked and stared at Fong somewhat curious, a napkin appeared in his hand and he wiped her face with it, "Ah Chibi-chan always takes care of me!" she said smiling.

Fong smirked, "Thank you for the chocolate." he said before the red napkin turned back into his pet monkey. The monkey licked its lips as if enjoying the taste of whatever Fong got off Risa's face, "Hehe gotta go Chibi-chan. I will see you later." she said standing up and leaving.

Fong waved goodbye to her and walked back into the Shrine. Risa ran down the familiar path to school and soon spotted Tsuna, "Oui Tsuna-kun!" she called stopping by him, "O-oh Risa?" he said as she dug through her bag.

Tsuna stared at the orange box being held out to him, "Ano, I thought you might like some." she said grabbing his hand and placing the box in it, "See you later!" she called as she ran off again.

Tsuna looked down at the box and opened, in it were small chocolates shaped to look like flames, Tsuna ate one and it had tasted sweet considering caramel was in the middle of the chocolate too, "Uwah, so good." he said happily.

Risa blinked at the mob of girl's in front of her and sighed, "YAMAMOTO! CATCH!" she yelled.

Yamamoto looked up and a box with shiny blue wrapping paper went flying towards him, he caught it and was about to throw it back, "YOU THROW IT BACK AND I'LL HURT YOU!" Risa yelled.

Yamamoto stopped and looked at the box before yelling thank you. Risa smiled and then almost ran into Gokudera, "Ano, even Stupidera deserves chocolate." she muttered digging through her bag for a red paper wrapped box.

She handed it to him and went over to Kyoko handing her a box also, "Thank you Risa-chan." Kyoko said happily. Risa nodded and ran off again. She soon started to bump into most of the other people which included, Ryohei, Reborn, Lambo, Hana, and Kusekabe.

She had given each of them a box of chocolates, she then went to give I-pin one and almost tripped over her. Risa sat up I-pin hugging her tightly, "Ohio I-pin!" she said happily.

I-pin squeaked out a good morning before handing Risa a chocolate, "Ah thank you!" she said happily before handing one to I-pin. I-pin smiled and ran off again.

Risa smirked and then heard a familiar voice, "Loitering in the halls are we?" Hibari questioned. Risa tilted her head back and looked at the boy, "Ohio Hibari-san! Do you want to play first or can I give you chocolates first?" she asked. Hibari blinked, "I dislike sweets." he said, "So you would bite sweets dead?" she asked.

She dodged a kick by rolling forward and standing up, she dusted her self off before digging in her bag and pulling out a box wrapped in black paper with a red ribbon around it, "Its not sweet chocolate, its really bitter so that you won't have to worry about it being sweet." she said smiling.

She moved again as Hibari tried to hit her, she moved and continued to dodge as she and him played. Soon Risa had slipped away her hands empty of the package, she had run off somewhere else and had slipped the box of chocolates into Hibari's jacket pocket.

Risa managed to get home on time after delivering all the chocolates she had made, she blinked when she heard the Pinzu Time Bomb go off, "Ara, I-pin must have given Hibari-san chocolates. How cute!" she said blinking.

Fong hadn't come back from selling Gyoza buns it appeared so she went into the kitchen and saw a rose on the table, she smiled, "Arigato Chibi-chan." she whispered holding the rose close to her as she walked to her room.

**Ranking Fuuta?**

Risa walked out of the Shrine fast running towards the bridge, she had a funny dream about stars and a bridge and normally she would ignore them but being told to go to the bridge by someone with blue hair made it different.

She raced there and saw a small boy writing words in a book, she walked up to him and was about to say hello when men came out of no where. She blinked staring up at them, she sighed pulling out her staff and flipped it out, she smacked all the men down easily. The boy however had run off, she blinked before hearing the school bell.

She freaked and ran off quickly, later that day Risa was dragged off to Tsuna's house by Haru, "Ouiya Haru! I don't wannnnnaaaa!" Risa whined. Haru ignored her and continued to drag her to the house and soon they were eavesdropping on Tsuna and 'Fuuta', 'How did I get into this?' she thought.

Haru suddenly burst in dragging Risa with her, after Tsuna failed in trying to convice Haru that Futta was his brother, Fuuta had started to rank people starting with Haru. Risa sighed and sat down thats when Fuuta started to rank her.

"Risa is ranked 1 out of 30,627 to have the most abnormal dislikes." Fuuta said. Risa blinked, "Is that supposed to help me?" she asked.

Fuuta continued, "Risa's housewife skills are number 490,284 out of 757,490,309." Risa just blinked, "Risas top 5 abilities are, martial arts, cooking, cleaning, swimming and fighting." Risa stared, "The person that Risa likes most is, Lambo." Fuuta said falling, "My rankings are getting messed up theres interference." Fuuta muttered stopping and looking down.

Risa blinked, "......I am out of here." she said simply before literally running off. She soon was running in the rain with lightning clouding her vision, she blinked and once again ran into someone, "This always happens to me." she muttered standing up and looking at a soaking wet Hibari, "Oh Hello Hibari-san." she said staring at him with confused eyes.

He stared her up and down and noted that her thin white shirt was soaking wet revealing her under garment, Hibari turned bright red at the sight before covering her with his jacket, "Are you stupid?"

"No. I had to get away from the annoyances back at the house." she said holding the wet jacket closed around herself.

She blinked, "Eh Hibari-san won't you catch a cold if you stay wet like that?" she wondered. She looked up and noted they were on the festival grounds, "Oh! Since were close to my house you should come get an umbrella!" she said grabbing his arm and dragging him to the Shrine, "Chibi-chan! I'm home!" she called out as the empty halls echoed her voice, "Ah he's not here. Then atleast you can use his room to dry off in." she said dragging him again as he shivered and sneezed.

She led him to the room that Fong used, she grabbed some towels and handed them to Hibari, "I got some spare shirts so I'll go get you one, the pants you can deal with on your own." she said simply. Hibari blinked and watched as the girl left.

Hibari dried himself and soon that stupid girl came back holding a large white t-shirt, "Sorry for the wait!" she said handing him the shirt.

He was almost completely dry with the exception of his shirt which was lying discarded near the door. She smiled, "Mai mai you look angry, sorry if I made you mad I just didn't want you to get sick. Its no fun at school when your sick!" she said happily.

She turned and started to leave only to be pulled back, "Your annoying, I'm going to bite you dead." he said trying to squeeze her to death. She smirked and hugged him cracking his back forcing him to let go, "Kekeke don't be silly." she said standing up and going outside. He sat there for a second dreadfully annoyed by that stupid woman, she reminded him so much of his mother.

Risa came back holding the black jacket she had dried for him and an umbrella, "Ano..." she entered only to see a sleeping Hibari. He looked utterly peaceful and she decided against waking him up, she moved silently as if she was on air and pulled out a blanket from one of the open closets. She placed it over him and sighed leaving his jacket next to him, she left the room quiet as if she were never then.

Fong came home after awhile and saw Risa wiping water off the floor, "Ohio Chibi-chan." she said walking over to him with a clean dry towel in hand. She sat down in front of him and started to dry him, "Chibi-chan we have a visitor. So you'll be sleeping in my room tonight." she said smiling. She picked the now tomato red Fong up and started to her room.

She opened up the door quietly and put him down, "Good night." she said leaving, "Wait then where are you sleeping?" he asked, "I'll find someplace to sleep." she said simply closing the door leaving Fong speechless and without insight on that crazy girl's mind.

Risa sighed finishing her cleaning and then sitting in the back under a small extended roof from the Shrine. She sat cross-legged and relaxed staring at the water that poured down from the sky, "Yuri." she muttered leaning back on the bare wood and soon she too fell asleep. In front of the porch was a small pond that had stones leading around it and in the middle of the small clear blue pond was a bright white lotus sitting atop a green lily pad and it seemed to darken rather fast.

**Sudden Assault.**

Risa suddenly woke up hearing footsteps walking around the house, her hair was slick and shiny from the moisture in the air. She ran her fingers through the short hair trying to untangle it as the footsteps seemed to approach where she is, she blinked looked to the side seeing a familar head of hair poke out, "Ohio Hibari-san, wheres Chibi-chan?" she asked.

Hibari blinked and shrugged looking almost confused about who this Chibi-chan was. She blinked and stood up staring at him and smiled, "Hibari-san it stopped raining." she said simply as she turned to look out at the pond.

She stared at the single white Lotus that floated in the middle of the pond, "Yuri seems to bloom nicer every year." she said happily turning to Hibari-san who was staring at the lotus blossom. He nodded and turned to leave, "Next time I see you, I will bite you to death." he said leaving the house.

Risa blinked and just called, "Okay Hibari-san i'll entertain you next time I see you." she said smiling. She went to her room to change clothes and quickly changed into her school uniform, she sighed taking her hair out of its ponytails and letting it fall and brushed it out.

It was silky soft and still amazingly beautiful, long ebony locks reached over her shoulder and strolled down to her stomach. She finished pampering her hair and put it back into two long ponytails, she smiled and ran off towards the school before bumping into that weird perverted man from before she blinked and stared at him as he started to hit on her.

She walked around him ignoring him as he continued to follow her, then he got in front of her again as she was about to advance on Tsuna.

She blinked and stared at him annoyance written in her eyes, she blinked as all of a sudden said man had fallen down and Tsuna said something about or something. She blinked and looked up seeing Hibari, "Ohio Hibari-san. Did you pack a lunch? I seemed to have forgotten mine." she said rather out of place.

was muttering ow, "Why'd you do that?" he asked. Hibari looked down on him, "I felt an evil intent." he said simply, "It must have been my imagination." he said before turning and walking away.

Risa looked at Tsuna, "Jane, I'll try not to bash you up today ok Tsuna-kun?" she said not waiting for a reply as she followed behind Hibari-san who turned to smack her. She easily ducked and looked over to see Tsuna and Reborn talking.

She listened carefully but couldn't catch anything, she sighed and jumped as Hibari tried to hit her with his tonfa, "Ah someones phone is about to ring." she said smiling. Risa looked at Hibari's pocket and snatched the cell out of his pocket before he could move, "Ah." she said as the phone started to vibrate and play music, "Hmmmm it sounds nice. I like your ringtone Hibari-san." she said opening the phone up, "Ohio! This is a person that Hibari-san dislikes! Would you like to speak to- Owie!" she whined as Hibari conked her on the head with the tonfa and took the phone back, "Meanie." she muttered sticking her tongue out as Hibari talked on the phone.

Hibari turned to look at Tsuna, "Isn't Sasgawa Ryohei one of your friends?" he asked, "They got him." he said as Tsuna seemed to freeze in mid-place. Tsuna ran off to Namimori hospital in seconds, "I'll bite him to death for skipping school." Hibari muttered.

Risa blinked and stared at Hibari, "Hibari-san......can I entertain you later today. Ryohei is one of my friends too." she said somewhat guilty. Hibari blinked and stared at her, "I'll bite you to death later for it then. Just hurry and get out of my sights herbivore." he said turning.

Risa blinked and smiled before running up and giving him a hug and dodging a few hits, "Thank you Hibari-san, but i'm still an omnivore!" she called running, "I'm going to bite her to death." he muttered walking away.

Risa walked towards the hospital and soon ran into Nurse-san, she gave a quick hello and a hug, "Ah Risa-chan, you should come be a nurse whenever Hibari comes. It helps us out alot." she said happily.

Risa just blinked and gave a questioning gaze, she gave a quick good bye and walked towards where she could tell was Ryohei. She walked in hearing something about the boxing club, "Oui Ryo-san, you should know better then to talk about Boxing when your hurt." she said with a sigh.

She walked in and stood away from the group of people near Ryohei. She listened quietly, 'Clocks?' she thought. She tilted her head continuing to listen quietly, she turned her head when Kyoko came running in talking about bathhouse chimmneys.

Even Risa's face fell in complete disbelief, then Kyoko was going on about a sprain that was apparently bad enough for Ryohei to be kept in the hospital, 'Either that girl really trusts her brother or she is as stupid as him.' she thought.

Risa blinked Tsuna left, she gave a short bow and followed looking around. Many people filled the waiting room, all wearing uniforms, "Mochida-senpai!" was all Risa heard before stopping behind Tsuna and listening to him and a fellow student converse.

She looked up when she smelled the familiar scent of grass and a lot of hair gel, she blinked looking up to see Kusekabe, "Ohio Kusekabe-kun." she said walking in front of them to greet them. Kusekabe blinked and nodded graciously before continuing on his way and looked back waiting for her to follow as they talked about the chairman finding a clue.

She blinked when the Vice chairman left her at the school considering she asked if she could go get something she left, she blinked and took a deep breath closing her eyes her energy all concentrating into her nose. She breathed in catching the faint scent of copper and metal along with leather, it was definitely Hibari's scent.

She started to walk following the scent not opening her eyes as she did so, she dodged around various obstacles being careful to avoid anything dangerous. She soon made it too a place that was old and dusty and filled with fresh spilled blood.

She opened her eyes finally and looked around, "Healthy Land? Looks more like deserted land to me." she muttered looking at all the unconcious bodies that layed all over the place, "Oui Hibari-kun what were you thinking?" she muttered closing her eyes and once again locking on to Hibari's scent.

It was very difficult this time considering all the other smells but she managed. Soon she was walking and dodging various objects and soon came to hear a strange noise and then someone talking. She opened her eyes to look around, she was in an old abandoned corridor with no one lieing around and another scent had intruded on her nose.

It was that of blood, fresh spilled blood and a smell of decaying bodies. She blinked and poked her head inside the open doorway to see a blue haired pineapple boy talking to Hibari, "Ah you seem to have come sooner then expected, Black Risa." he said.

Risa blinked, "Eh how do you know my name?" she asked. The man looked at her ignoring the passed out Hibari laying on the ground bleeding, "Anyone who has heard of the chain of killings you have done knows you. Its a rather strange name espicaly for a lady." he said in a soft tone.

Risa blinked and showed herself fully staring at the man carefully, assesing whether or not she should attack him. She reached under her school shirt for her staff only to be suddenly stopped feeling a sudden presence before she was smashed against a wall. She fell coughing, 'Something is obscuring my senses.' she thought immedately. She blinked and turned seeing nothing before getting beaten down, she soon got a break as the smell of blood and burnt flesh reached her nose, "Kaki-pi you look lame!" a boy cried in an irritating voice.

Risa kept silent closing her eyes and allowing herself to relax before scents started to enter her nose fully, she smelled blood on the one who had harmed her and could easily track him. She stood back up effortlessly as if she had nothing wrong with her even though the guy probably broke about several of her bones and harmed her badly.

She kept her eyes closed as the guy with blood on him walked towards her, she could smell him close and within seconds she melted with the shadows before attacking him in fast movements, knocking him around quite a bit. She stopped when the body completely stopped, "You did something to my eyes didn't you....Pineapple man." she said.

Said man resisted the temptation to chuckle and smirked, "Ah you must have seen through my illusions. Kufufufu." the man said. Risa tilted her head, "Your laugh is creepy and you have a pineapple haircut. Are you insane, even just a little bit?" she asked, "I underestimated you." was all she heard before she moved to the side dodging something long and then getting kicked in the stomach forcing her to open her eyes, "Gah!" she whined flying into a wall.

She blinked glaring at the empty space that she had flown back from, "Must focus." she whispered closing her eyes and quickly moving to avoid another attack, she blocked the hit that came after along with more dodging and blocking.

Soon Risa had been beaten down, "Ah seems you have run out of energy." the pineapple man said, "Feh, i'm just bored Pineapple man." she said. Said man scoffed and knocked the girl out, most of her bones shattered and the rest of her beaten and bruised from the continuos attacks.

He stared down at her shirt which had a small cylinder shape sticking out i nthe stomach area, he glared at her, "She didn't take me seriously." he muttered then looked over at the burnt and cut Chikusa, "Seems we have a few annoyances." he muttered as Ken got up, "Ah Mukuro-sama, can I eat her?" he asked pointing to Risa, "No, she will be entertainment for later." he muttered.

Soon enough the body was moved into a seperate room.

Risa woke up finding herself in a small cement room, she blinked looking around staring at the motionless body leaning on the wall.

* * *

**Eh I disliked this chapter, it was so irritating to write! I like it better when Risa wins but Mukuro had to win otherwise the story wouldn't continue. :O And I OCed Hibari a little I think. I need pointers on this so help me out! Next Chapter coming out soon!**


	5. NOTE: NOT CHAPTER

**I got grounded for beating the crap out of a bunch of bullies but i should update by the end of this week! ^_^**

**So be excited :O**


	6. Oh Happy Day

**Sarkoh: Ugh Finals week! I hate it! :O**

**Leo: Lol Sarkoh.**

**Sarkoh: Its not funny! If I fail my exams my grade will go down to a B!**

**Leo: Its still a good grade.**

**Sarkoh: NO ITS NOT!**

**Leo: =\**

**Sarkoh: Also i've been getting in fights alot lately.**

**Leo: Did you win? =|**

**Sarkoh: .....No**

**Leo: =|**

**Sarkoh: O_O ....Maybe**

**Leo: =|**

**Sarkoh: FINE I DID GOSH! :O**

**Risa: Eheheh ^_^" Reborn does not belong to Sarkoh even tho she wishes she could own it.**

**Rated M for violence and language, also rated BPC for Birds is Perverted and Creepy**

_Akuma Hana: You have gotten brownie points. Thank you for the pointers! They make me happy xD _

_Woopa: I know! I really wanna go smash my head into a wall for it too!_

_Astral Archer: Lol_

_GaarasMyBoyzz: Thank you you have also earned brownie points :D_

**Trapped?**

Risa looked over at the figure that slumped up on a wall, "Hibari?" she muttered sitting up. Horrible pain shot through out her entire body, her eyes went wide and she clenched her teeth refusing to scream out in pain. She didn't move, her eyes slowly closed and opened again trying to ignore the pain completely.

She moved incredible slow as if being overly catious of what she was doing, she breathed out when she setteled in to a more comfortable postion she was now leaning on a wall too.

She looked over at Hibari as she fought back tears, "Hibari, if your dead i'm going to use you as food." she muttered pain clearly etched in her voice.

Hibari said nothing and he didn't move, he must have been passed out.

Risa sighed and leaned her head back, she could feel that she had broken many bones. She was lucky she could move, then that pineapple man appeared in her thoughts and she felt annoyance and rage cloud her mind. She blinked when she heard short explosions and an annoying Clarinet, she covered her ears quickly as the sound increased in her ears.

It hurt badly for her ears to ring and what was worse is that she moved to quick with her arms and now they hurt. She plugged her ears for a long time and soon she felt the sounds go away. She sighed and decided it was safe to uncap her feelings for once.

She blinked breathing out and letting her mind wander, soon thoughts of how she got beaten down and what had happened when she was 9. Anguish and hurt filled her heart and her body as a whole, she couldn't keep the tears from flowing as they came.

She could feel the warm tears run down her cheeks and heard the soft drop of them hit the cement floor, "Pathetic." was all she heard.

She looked up surprise written on her face, she stared at the beaten up Hibari. She wiped her tears away and looked at Hibari, "Hey Hibari." she said quietly feeling embarassed that she was caught off gaurd.

She blinked when she heard a loud crash then a small yellow bird came flitting down from the ceiling.

She stared at the silent Hibari who was staring at the bird, he reached his hand out towards the bird. The bird looked at him and hopped into his hand and she watched interested. The bird was bright yellow and looked like it was fluffy, she stared at it as it hopped up the length of Hibari's arm.

She smiled, "Hmmm its cute." she said finally. Hibari turned and stared at her with a look of unintrest, "Just go back to sleep Hibari." she muttered.

Hibari ignored her as the bird started to scratch at its neck, Risa stared at the bird and soon the bird stared at her back. She blinked, "Hibird." she said simply.

The yellow bird flew over towards her landing on her leg, she smiled and reached her hand out. The bird tried to fly away but she caught it and pulled it up to her face, she smirked and started to unlatch the small camera around its neck. The collar that held the camera in place had been to tight around the bird's neck so it made it rather uncomfortable.

The bird tweeted as she released it and it flew over to land on her shoulder. She smiled ignoring the pain that was once again running through her arms, Hibird nuzzled her cheek softly.

She rubbed her finger under its chin, he had fluffly feathers and they tickled. Hibird tweeted and flew back over to land on Hibari's shoulder and got comfortable. She sighed hearing loud explosions outside.

She heard a faint noise, "Birds has been beaten! The Twins have been beaten! Everyone's been beaten! Mukuro! Mukuro!" it was high pitched and annoying. She blinked as she heard numerous noises coming from not to far away, then she smelled blood and Gokudera.

She blinked when a sudden noise occured, the scents got stronger, "Octopus." she muttered.

The pain in her body evaporated quickly, she watched as Hibird flew up landing at the top of the cement wall. Risa blinked and stared as the bird started to sing the Namimori School Song. Then the annoying sound of dog boy's voice appeared, and then an explosion occured.

The annoucement of Hibari's name and status seemed to have happened while Risa was analyzing the situation.

Dog boy started laughing, "So this half-dead guy supposed to be your reinforcement?" the dog boy asked.

Hibari stood up while Risa remained sitting, "I could have gotten out myself, but this works." he said, "Leave those two to me." he said with an emotionless look on his face, "Do as you wish." Gokudera said.

Risa stood up, "I wanna get back at dog boy Hibari, mind if I steal your prey?" she asked.

Hibari didn't look at her, "Interfere and i'll bite you to death." he said simply.

Risa smirked, "Hmph thats only if you can." she muttered pulling out her staff.

Hibird flew down to land on Hibari's shoulder and dog boy said something about taming bird's bird, "Bird's bird?" she blinked.

Then Hibari gave the signature 'I'll bite you to death.' while dog boy didn't take him seriously, "Ano, dog boy is mine Hibari-san." she said smiling.

Hibari ignored her and watched as Dog boy turned into Lion boy, she sighed interveining on the attack and easily smacking lion boy away towards a wall, "I told you he was mine." she muttered to Hibari who just glared at her not really caring.

Hibari kicked his tonfa and they flew up, he caught them and walked towards beanie kid and they started to fight while Risa easily grabbed lion boy and threw him out the window, "You guys suck." she muttered walking back down stairs as Chikusa ran up.

She watched Hibari limp past her, she sighed and walked back downstairs, "Octopus, thank you." she said simply before grabbing his arm and helping him up.

Hibari came back and Gokudera held out a package to him and Hibari blinked, time passed quickly as the trio headed towards wherever they were supposed to be going.

Risa held her staff and used it as a support.

They soon came to a door that had been blown open and Gokudera pulled out a bunch of bombs while Hibari threw his tonfa.

Risa sighed as they explained what had happened and then Gokudera was soon only being supported by her, "Hibari-san! Risa-san! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said in surprise. Risa watched as Hibari went and picked up his tonfa while Mukuro was asking about the two people they had thrown out a window earlier.

"We kind of 'pushed' them out the window." she said simply helping Gokudera sit down. She sighed and looked at Mukuro, who was stating that Hibari was scary, "Hmm seems I really can't interfere with this one." she muttered standing back up and waiting.

Loud clashes of steel were heard but barely seen, Risa's eyes followed quickly watching every movement made, 'There good.' she thought. They stopped for a second, "How long does a moment for you last?" Hibari questioned.

Mukuro laughed and they broke apart as Tsuna muttered something about strong. Risa's eyes squinted and watched there movements intently, Hibari was losing his endurance fast.

Soon they stopped as Reborn talked and Hibari had started bleeding, then the symbol in Pineapple man's red eye changed. Risa looked up seeing sakura appear, "So pretty." she muttered.

Risa turned to look back at Hibari who was about to supposedly fall, 'He wouldn't let himself go through the same thing twice. His pride won't let him.' she thought smiling.

She watched as Hibari struck pinaplle man with a direct blow. Then Gokudera held up that bag from earlier it was the cure to Sakura-kura disease and Risa blinked, "So thats what it was." she said. She then watched as Hibari continued to attack pineapple man, then pineapple man fell.

She watched carefully and then Tsuna started to relax. She watched as Hibari started to fall and she moved quick grabbing his arm and hoisting him back up, "Ugh, I need my staff." she muttered looking towards the thing she dropped by the wall. She layed down Hibari carefully as Tsuna and Gokudera came over, Gokudera handed the staff to Risa. She thanked him.

She felt the pierceing presence of something wrong and immedately turned to look over towards Mukuro who was sitting up, "Pineapple man just lay down and give up already!" she whined in annoyance. Pineapple man was holding a pure white gun and was saying something cocky again, "Arrivederci." was all she heard before a shot.

She blinked and looked around, something was off about the aura in the room and she didn't like it. Tsuna seemed to feel it because he froze, then Bianchi got up and asked Gokudera for help. Risa blinked and stared at the girl for a second before Tsuna yelled Gokudera. Risa ran towards him grabbing him and attempting to move him and her, but she wasn't quick enough.

Risa had gotten scratched on the cheek and Gokudera had gotten scratched too, she grunted, "Damn. Pineapple man is perverted for takin a womens body!" she said somewhat annoyed. Risa was completely ignored and she sighed in annoyance as no one seemed to care and then Gokudera started to chant random words.

Risa looked at Gokudera, "Watch out!" Risa yelled as Tsuna moved out of the way dodging the possessed Gokudera. Risa blinked, "Tsuna." she muttered looking around. She listened quietly and looked over when Hibari was 'contracted', "Tsuna...." she muttered her own body starting to weaken. The pain came crashing back, her body was at its limit. She continued to stand using her staff to support her, she watched as Possessed Hibari struck out at Tsuna, Mukuro commented on how fearsome Hibari was considering he shouldn't have been moving.

Wihtin seconds Risa felt a presence attempting to take over her, "T-ts-tsuna!" she stuttered clutching her head as her own body was being taken over.

Tsuna looked over at Risa who was now possessed, Risa's own mind had fallen into a state on concious but unconcious. She stared at Tsuna and she tried to ignore all the pain going through out her body, she watched the scene unfold before her as her staff was thrown at Tsuna barley missing him as he ducked.

She continued to watch as her own body was used for something she did not want, hurting her friends. Soon she fell to the ground her own body giving out, 'She lasted longer then I thought.' the voice of Pineapple man muttered. She was laying on the floor, she blinked, she couldn't move at all. Darkness surrounded the edges of her eyes and the shade soon took over her eyesight. She blacked out.

She woke hearing a bunch of footsteps and the smell of bandages along with distinctive smell of unhappiness and loss of hope. She attempted to sit up only to be fretted over by Tsuna, "Risa-chan! Are you okay?" he asked worry clear in his voice.

She sat up watching as Vindicare had retreated into the mist within seconds Tsuna started yelling and soon he landed on Risa's lap passed out. Risa was enraged and grabbed him by his hair throwing him as far and hard as she could, she watched his body roll and land ungracefully.

She felt the sudden rush of pain herself as Reborn talked to her about something, she sat down and layed back, "I just wanna go home." she said yawning before closing her eyes and falling into a painful sleep.

**After Hospital And Immense Care**

"Risa-chan, time for school." a soft lightly accented voice called. Risa opened her eyes staring up at a head of black hair and familiar colbat eyes, "Oh-ohayou Gozaimasu Chibi-kun." she said sitting up her hair falling all over the place.

She smiled down at her housemate and stood up showing off her white bandages that have been wrapped around her torso and most of her body due to the many injuries she suffered. According to the doctors she shouldn't even be able to move let alone run around and train for running (Hardi har har).

She smirked fluffing out her spaghetti strap that had layed over the bandages and started to walk to her closet, Fong got the gist to leave considering Risa planned on changing, he turned a light red from seeing her body mostly exposed. Risa changed into her school uniform quickly and fixed her hair back into one large ponytail that hung on the back of her head.

The long raven colored locks reached down till right below her skirt, she moved quickly to put on her shoes and sat down on the step. Fong came out and gave her a nice goodbye, she smiled at him and gave a polite wave before running off.

She ran down the stairs stumbling in the middle when she noticed a certain black headed and black clothes figure, "Uh-oh!" she squeaked before speeding up and practicaly trying to ram past Hibari, he was going to kill her for ditching school last time. Hibari easily grabbed her and pulled her back throwing her on the steps, "Oh come on! Thats not fair, I just got out of the hosPITAL!" she cried rolling to the side to dodge a tonfa strike that was aimed at her head.

Within seconds she was dodging numerous attacks coming from the tonfa weilding Disciplinary Chairman, she soon flipped back and landed about three steps away from him, "Im gonna be late for school! This is sooo not cool Hibari!" she whined as more attacks were aimed at her.

She sighed dodging to the side and faking a punch before doing a sweep kick knocking Hibari off balance and causing him to land on the stairs. Risa smirked, "I'll be avoiding you the rest of the day!" she said before sidestepping him and running away tripping once or twice but not falling.

She soon saw a familiar head of gray hair and orange hair stopping and watching two people run off, "Ite!" she whimpered before running and jumping doing a swift kick into Gokudera's back as he was sent sprawling about four feet in front of Kyoko, "Hmmm, seems i'm still recovering." she muttered to herself before turning to Kyoko, "Ohayou Kyoko-chi." she said smiling.

Kyoko smiled back at her and looked over at Gokudera who was hissing and spitting words at Risa, while Risa literally ignored him, "Maa maa, we should get going!" Risa said cheerfully before gently pushing Kyoko towards the way to school while octopus head yelled about alot of things and started to walk in front of them.

Soon they come upon a Tsuna laying on the ground and a pumped up Ryohei, "Hmm." Risa muttered contemplating if she should kick Tsuna around a little bit, "Juudaime!" Gokudera called going over and lending a helping hand. Risa shrugged and followed Kyoko who started to fret over her brother.

After an annoying conversation with the over used word 'extreme' in it a very familiar baseball boy came out from beyond the gates of the school that Tsuna and his friends attended. Yamamoto announced that the results of the classes were up, apparently Yamamoto and Tsuna were seperated, along with Gokudera and everyone else.

Risa blinked and stared at the disappointed Tsuna who had crumpled to the ground, she smirked and looked at what class she was in. Gokudera started yelling about blowing things up and being a total nitwit. Unfortunetly she was a Third-year instead of a Second-year due to outstanding grades.

She sighed and looked at the other names as her eyes widened in surprise, "Hib-" she was cutoff, "Your being fairly boisterous." as Hibari entered were all the classes were posted.

Every bystandered scattered quickly like mice, "Speak of the devil." Risa muttered turning her head away, "Ri risa! Ri risa!" a small yellow bird called before landing on her head and sitting, "Oi, its you!" she squealed.

Hibari continued to speak while Risa had her happily little 'in her own world' moment, "I can chose to be in any year I wish." he said anwsering Tsuna's question, "No one can restrain me with logic." he said as Risa came out of her happy world, "Oi, Hibari-san, people are restraining you with logic right now due to gravity." she said smiling.

Hibari glared at her, "Hehe." she smirked, "Now let me begin acting as a member of the Disciplinary Commitee." he said, "You wanna fight?" Gokudera said challengingly as he pulled out his bombs. Hibari held his tonfa in a fashion to attack, a stand off with sakura blowing in the wind seemed to have made the mood lighter for some reason, or it was Risa coming off the effects of the morphine she was forced to take in the hospital about two days ago.

Hibari broke the stand off after muttering something about not being in the mood, "Ah wait Hibari-san I'm in the same class as you." she called taking off after him.

"Bai bai Tsuna-kun, have a nice time in class." she called running after Hibari. The bad thing about being around Hibari right now was the fact that the second he was able to beat Risa up he was going to undoubtly, too bad she forgot to stay away from him.

Risa caught up with Hibari rather quickly and within seconds she was pinned up to a wall, he was too close to her now.

Risa breathed softly as cold steel touched her neck fully attempting to crush it, she choked and didn't struggle, he pressed the other tonfa into her rib pushing up attempting to dig into her ribs, she smirked, "Baka-nii." she said choking before pulling her arms out of the constriction of the tonfa and grabbing his arm pulling it down. She smiled, "Are you mocking me?" Hibari growled coldly, "Nope, I just know you woulnd't kill me." Risa commented.

Hibari pressed the tonfa back on her neck not crushing it this time, "Oh and why would that be?" he said irritation clear in his voice.

"Cause you wouldn't have a playmate anymore." Risa said cheerily before knocking Hibari away.

She smiled happily staring at Hibari, "Ah, were already late for class." she muttered as Hibari rushed towards her again. She moved to the side lightly as her neck started to turn red and where he had shoved the tonfa in between her rib and stomach(?) started to ache.

She moved like a cat and dodged all of Hibari's incoming attacks and soon she got hit in the chest once again crushed into a wall, "What are people gonna think if they saw this." she muttered. Risa caught a glimpse of Hibari's face turning a faint pink but it was almost as if he was a little embarassed by the comment.

She smirked, "Ooooo so the face of stone does have expressions." she said jokingly before dodging another attack, "Aiyee!" she squeaked as she was grabbed by the arm and dragged away.

"Awwwww Hibari-san, I don't wanna go to class." she whined, "Be quiet." her captor growled as she allowed him to drag her. Risa soon was pulled up three flights of stairs and down a hall to where a room marked as 3-C. She stood there with Hibari and he shoved her towards the door, Risa huffed her cheeks puffing up, "I guess we'll have to play later." she whined before putting on a neutral look.

She walked into the class closing the door behind her and sitting down in an empty seat, the teacher was furious and she could tell by the reddened face he produced. She smirked, "Sorry Sensei, a pack of wild geese attacked me!" she cooed. The yellow bird who had somehow magicaly disappeared off of Risa's head without knowing sat flitted about outside near the rooftop.

**After School**

Risa sighed packing up her stuff and pulling her hair out of its high ponytail, she smiled and pulled out a second hairband and put her hair back into its normal style of having two long thin tails. She smiled and pulled out an extra set of clothes in her bag and ran off to the bathroom, she changed quickly into her black shorts, tank top and black and green stripped shirt. She felt better wearing normal clothes, she smiled at herself in the mirror, "Gotta get back in shape." she said her smile changing into a serious look.

She sighed before breathing out and focusing, she moved out of the bathroom and went back to the classroom tossing her bag in her desk and leaving the room once again to stand in the hall. She soon vanished and ran towards the top of the building and rounded sharp corner and dodging a teacher, soon she was at the home stretch of running a few flights up stairs and within seconds the door opened and she slammed into a person.

She landed on top of the person spalyed out like any person who has fallen, "Oopps. Sorry." she muttered sitting up her head pounding and her face hurting. It felt like she ran into a rock for a second, then the familiar scent of leather and copper along with the faintest scent of steel she recognized him.

She watched him stand and she blinked a couple of times before she was crushed into a wall for the millionth time that day, "It was an accident!" she whined as he pressed the tonfa into her neck again. She whimpered lightly and stared at Hibari's cold, cobalt eyes. Her own eyes started to water, they felt itchy, "Itttte! My eyes are itchy!" she whined squirming to the point that Hibari had to move.

Risa squeaked as she pulled out her colored contacts, the murky brown they had been covering her eyes revealed a bright purple iris, "I must have left my eye drops in my bag." she muttered as she pulled out a small case and dropped the one eye contact in.

She pulled out the other as Hibari stood there somewhat confused by the situation and the fact that he felt the murderous intent was even worse. Soon both contacts were out and she turned to face Hibari her bright purple violet eyes staring at him, he looked back at her in shock.

Risa blinked and smirked, "Hey you can help me get back in shape!" she said gleefully as she pulled out her staff. Hibari snapped out of his confused trance, the sound of the staff seeming to wake him, "Hmm." he said his tonfa out in attack mode.

She smirked and she rushed forward the clang of metal loud and repetitive till around nighttime, "Hibari! Get off!" she whined as light red marks appeared on her face and arms. She had her staff against both of the tonfa that were both aiming to hit her in the head, soon a slide of metal indicated her thwacking Hibari to the side.

She took a few seconds to catch her breath and soon Hibari once again had her in a position where she couldn't move at all, she sighed as she started to choke again, "I'm sleepy." she muttered as her face contorted into that of pain as Hibari pressed more weight on her.

She could feel his breath faintly brushing her face, it was rather weird considering it didn't smell like anything except for water. She turned light red at the thought and started to push back and threw Hibari off, she dodged another pin to the wall and pinned Hibari instead, "Hibari I wanna go to sleep!" she whined holding him back with ease.

Hibari was also losing his own strength the adreneline was the only thing keeping him going at this point. Not a single mark was visible on him at the moment, many bruises on his legs and arms were to appear later undoubtly. Hibari didn't stop and once again the clang of metal rang through out the night air and soon Risa fell Hibari on top of her holding her down using her own staff against her.

The cool metal of her staff touched her neck and she sighed before pushing on one side to throw Hibari off, she watched him move and soon she was staring at the stars. She yawned and flipped backwards dodging a kick.

Risa muttered in annoyance and soon she had Hibari pinned against the wall again, "Hmph." Hibari grunted. Risa sighed and Hibari stopped knowing it was obviously a draw, "Too tired to walk home." she muttered sitting down on the cold concrete.

She layed back her staff folding into a compact weapon again, she placed in on the inside of her shirt again before relaxing as Hibari put his tonfa away, he would beat her eventually. He moved to walk away and soon heard a light breathing and turned to see Risa asleep on the concrete, "Stupid woman." he muttered before walking over and grabbing her by her shirt and hauling her across the ground.

Hibari muttered in annoyance as the girl seemed to be in deep sleep, he stopped for a second to figure out where he was going to put her, 'Closet' was the first thing that came to mind, but imagining the destruction it might cause for an idiot girl like her to be in the dark seemed to be not as welcoming.

Hibari had decided on leaving her in the reception room near the couch, considering it was probably the only place she wouldn't destroy. He sighed dragging the limp girl down the hall and throwing her into the reception room, he didn't bother with her as he closed the door and left the school grounds.

**Day After Next ((Too Lazy))**

After waking up in the weird room apparently called the reception room the day before, Risa had decided to stay home that day. Her body ached and she multiple bruises all over her body and being just out of the hospital meant that you were supposed to take it easy. She sighed as she sat in homeroom, Hibari sitting near the window relaxing while Risa stared at the chalkboard.

After what felt like forever it was time for lunch, she moved out of the class quickly and quietly only to dodge another tonfa, "What is it with trying to kill me?" she asked as Hibari exited the room hitting the side of the tonfa causing it to flip up and land in his hand, "I'll bite you to death." he said simply. Risa whined and bent backwards before hitting Hibari in the jaw as she brought her legs over from the flip, Hibari looked angry now, "Uh-oh." she whimpered before running.

During class Risa managed to ditch Hibari in the stairwell, she ran to the roof top and stood out there happily enjoying the breeze. She breathed in and heard footsteps coming up the stairs, she jumped up on top of the small building hoping to avoid Hibari's wrath. She smirked when she saw a black head of hair appear, she kept her breathing low and even keeping herself from getting caught.

Hibari had let out a sigh, "Damn woman got away." he muttered putting his tonfa away. He sighed laying down on the ground andrelaxing closing his eyes and became unmoving. She watched as Hi-bird flew down to him and twitched before curling up on his chest, Risa blushed, they looked absolutely adorable together.

She smirked and tried to think of some way to get a picture, she reached into her backpack and pulled out a drawing pad and soon she was sketching the scene. She smiled and blinked when she heard the bell ring for everyone to leave, luckily she had finished the drawing, but within seconds she rolled back and was repeatedly hit with tonfa, "OW!" she whined.

Hibari stopped long enough to see tears rolling down Risa's eyes, he seemed to have actually hurt her, Hibari looked taken by surprise at the sudden girlish moment. Risa took her chance and smiled devilishly before wailing on him with her fist, she sent him flying back onto the concrete on the rooftop, "Ehe." she giggled picking up her drawing and flipping it closed.

Luckily the drawing hadn't been damaged and it seemed to be in good condition, she quickly stashed it away before she jumped down about to leave through a closed and locked Rooftop door, "Oh no." she whined turning on her heel only to be slammed into the concrete wall, "Yep, seems to always happen." she muttered before she slipped from the confinement of Hibari's grasp.

She blinked and started to fight with Hibari again and then she just got annoyed, "Maa maa Hibari-san, I must take off for now." she said before hopping onto the fence and jumping down. She landed in the trees, her leg throbbed from the impact of landing on the hard wood but she staretd to run anyways.

She continued to run till she got home, "Chibi-chan! Im home!" she called. She heard no awnser and saw that his shoes were gone, a note was left on the floor, 'Risa, i'll be away for a month or two due to work related issues. Don't worry I will be back as soon as I can, be safe.' it read. She scanned it and sighed before walking further into the Shrine, it felt so empty.

* * *

I know Fong will be missed for the next two or three chapters maybe four or five considering I have to go through the Ring Scarmble! ." Well stay tuned and always remember, MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES =D


	7. Past Apperance

**Sarkoh: Tag Team back again!**

**Leo: Great another one of your chapters!**

**Sarkoh: T.T I thought people liked reading this.**

**Leo: You need to Set yourself up for openings and do foreshadowing.**

**Sarkoh: I think I should too, but its difficult trying to figure out how to put clues to Risa's future within the chapters.**

**Leo: Knowing you, you'll figure it out somehow.**

**Sarkoh: =|**

**Risa: Sarkoh does not own Reborn, or anything in it except Risa.**

**Rated M for Violence and mild nudity also because of language and HA for Hibari being an ass.**

**The Reason You Never Bring Risa to the Beach **

After Tsuna and co had gotten back from going on a cruise and apparently after Tsuna getting pummeled by one of Reborn's aquaintences, they came back to a disturbed Risa. Apparently Risa was forced (Cough Guilted Cough) into going to the beach with Ryohei, Risa was feeling bad about Ryohei getting left behind and decided she would go somewhere with him. Unfortunetly she was taken up on the offer and forced to go to the beach with him, Risa and beaches with people in very little clothing did not work with her, "Damn me and my promises." she muttered as she walked with Kyoko and Haru to a Clothing store. Haru and Kyoko decided that Risa would be there doll today and would find something cute for her to wear to the beach considering Risa owned no swimming wear.

"Hahi! Risa try this one on!" Haru said handing Risa another swimsuit when she already had four others in her hand due to Kyoko picking them out. Haru rushed Risa into a changing room and Risa sighed trying on the white one with rainbow polka dots, she stepped out showing the two piece to Kyoko and Haru who both squealed, "It look adorable on you Risa!" Kyoko said admiringly. Risa grunted in annoyance and went back in trying on the next one, this one was a pink one piecer and she automaticaly stepped out while still wearing the polka dot swimsuit and tossed it to Haru, "Never." she said before returning into the room and changing into a two piece blue swimsuit that had bows coming off the side. Haru shook her head and Kyoko didn't like it much either.

The last one was black with neon green stars all over it, the straps were green and instead of traditional panties that matched she had swimshorts, "I like this one." she said happily. Kyoko nodded and Haru smiled, "We'll get that one then." Haru and Kyoko agreed. After Haru had decided to take the pink one that Risa refused to wear and Kyoko took an orange suit that had her midriff mostly being covered they left the store. Soon Risa was at home about to go to sleep when she got a call from Kyoko, "Hello?" Risa spoke into the phone. Kyoko's happy voice came through the other end and she blinked, "Hey Risa, bring a towel and some sun block with you!" Kyoko said happily. Risa agreed and then hung up the phone before going to bed.

**Next Morning**

Risa woke up early due to hearing a bunch of noise outside and looked around, it was about six or seven o'clock in the morning, "Who is here at this hour?" she muttered before deciding to ignore it and go back to sleep.

**An Hour Later**

Risa got up in a rush putting on her bathing suit and pulling her hair back into two thin strands, she pulled on a pair of short shorts she had borrowed from Kyoko and a t-shirt, she quickly walked to the door and opened it seeing Haru and Kyoko standing and waiting for her, they smiled at her and she smiled back stepping out of the shrine walls and started to walk with Kyoko and Haru. Soon they met up with Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and the other few friends that Tsuna seemed to have. They made record time in getting to the beach, Risa followed Kyoko and Haru so that they could get changed. After removing her shorts and shirt she followed Haru and Kyoko back to the boys while all the other single male bystanders stared at them intently. Risa automaticaly felt insecure, she disliked being stared at by men and soon she was almost dogged by them along with Kyoko and Haru as they all seemed to attract the attention of the many men.

They walked over to Tsuna and co and they were stared at by a blushing Tsuna, Risa was ready to punch someone, Tsuna the first to notice Risa's foul mood. Tsuna smiled at her as best he could while Yamamoto was talking about Ryohei working as a life-guard. Apparently Lambo had broken the water slide at the pool and they were forced to come here to work part time, Risa was here just at a request from Ryohei. Risa blinked when said person appeared in.....Speedos. Risa turned and started to laugh out loud, and she couldn't help it, soon after Risa's laughing fit she turned to look back over at everyone, apparently some bullies were picking on a kid who seemed to have meant no harm. Risa became foul again, her long pale slender legs tensed in order to beat the crap out of the cretins.

Risa was held back by Kyoko standing in the way as the big cretin started to hit on her, Haru was near another male while Risa felt a disturbing presence behind her, her aura changed from that of annoyance to disturbed and rather scared, "The girls can come play with us. You guys keep the peace on the beach." the life guards said. Risa started to feel a little fragile and soon Yamamoto and Gokudera spoke up, "Hold on." Yamamoto said seeming threatening, "We've got no reason to do your work." Gokudera growled. The big dunder head hitting on Kyoko turned and looked at them in disgust, "Thats right! Senior they didn't come here so that you could play." Ryohei said also seemingly irritated, but oblivious. The seniors turned to stare at him, "Don't you get it Ryohei? We want our darling juniors to learn how wonderful it is to be a life guard." another lifeguard said. Ryohei agreed willingly and Risa turned to glare at him, "Ryohei-!" Risa was cut-off by Haru's and Kyoko's refusal to stay with the seniors. Risa stopped and grunted in approval agreeing to stay with the others.

Risa watched as the seniors started to mock Tsuna and then Gokudera got angry, "I'll tear you apart." Gokudera growled. The seniors passed on fighting and decided to have a swimming race, "The winner will have the others as slaves." the lifeguard pronounced. Then out of no where Pao Pao appeared and hit Gokudera as he was about to protest, "We agree." the kid said. Risa sighed as they explained the rules about going around the rock and coming back, as usual the one who gets two out of three victories wins. After taking a few moments to decide who would go they annouced the race, "Yamamoto will go first, Gokudera second and Tsuna third." Risa announced. Tsuna started to fret and soon Kyoko wished him good luck, "You better win Tsunayoushi." Risa growled.

Within a few minutes the race had started with Yamamoto, Ryohei shot the gun and they were off, they swam fast and Yamamoto and the lifeguard disappeared behind the rock with only the lifeguard coming back. Risa looked closely, "He's smiling. Something must have happened." she muttered to herself. Kyoko looked over at her with a questioning gaze, "Nothing." Risa muttered as Kyoko turned her attention back to the race. The second race started, "Gokudera." she muttered watching as they also took off. Once again only the lifeguard came back and soon they started to brag and say something about Gokudera and Yamamoto conversing with nature, Ryohei decided against going considering he got tricked, AGAIN.

Tsuna was up next, Risa was obviously pissed and Tsuna could tell, 'She is going to kill me if I don't win!' Tsuna thought in utter fear. The race started and Tsuna was off swimming somewhat fast when all of a sudden a child started to scream in fear. Risa watched as Tsuna went for the girl, a smile pulled at the corners of her mouth, "You can do it Tsuna!" she yelled loudly. Tsuna heard Risa yell but he didn't stop, Risa looked up when all of a sudden Gokudera and Yamamoto appeared, "Oi, I want to take part in beating them up." she said looking at the two males. They both shivered under her murderous glare, Gokudera and Yamamoto advanced towards them Risa right behind the two of them.

Tsuna came back with the little girl safely and she smiled her fist somewhat bloody from pummeling the two idiots who thought they were going to win, "Good job Tsuna." she said smiling a sweet look on her face. Soon all of them headed home, today was a festival day too. Risa went home and changed pulling on a beuatiful blue yukata with pink flowers all over it, she held up a pink rose ornament that was supposed to go in the back of her hair but she couldn't manage to put it in. She turned around and closed her eyes before she pulled back the front parts of her hair and pulled them back clipping the pink flower with green leaves ornament into place. She opened her eyes and turned around to look at herself. She smiled before leaving the house holding a small purse filled with money, she made her way down the shrine steps and headed into the festival. She walked around playing games and soon she came upon a mask shop and she smiled noting the very coloful fox mask that she wanted.

She smiled and grabbed it paying for it and leaving the small shop, she immedately put it on the side of her head and within seconds she ran into someone wearing a similar mask, "Hmm?" she said looking up at the masked figure. She leaned towards him and breathed in a clean scent of metal, "Hibari?" she wondered as the male that wore a white shirt and red tie along with black pants sidestepped her and walked away.

She blinked and shurgged before she continued to walk, and soon she saw the familiar ponytail of a I-pin she smirked and walked up to her as she turned and looked at her, "Risa!" she squeaked and she smiled picking the small girl up, "I-pin you look adorable as always." Risa commented rather happy. She blinked when she heard about someone paying for a lot and looked over to see that Tsuna and Gokudera along with Yamamoto were busy running a chocolate banana stand. She took a few steps to listen in when the familiar scent of copper and wood overwhlemed her nose, "Hibari." she turned to see the familiar sight of the prefect, "50,000." he said. Tsuna cried out about paying the disciplinary Commitee, and she blinked, "To cover the cost of operation." Hibari said in a cold yet sadistic voice, "If you can't pay i'll destroy the shop." he said without care. Risa blinked and walked towards him.

She leaned forward and breathed in the scent of his shirt, "Why do you smell like me?" she muttered moving backwards as to avoid Hibari. The Disciplinary Commitee Chairman glared at her before returning to his buisness. He smirked when he was handed a bundle of money, he walked away shortly after that, "Tsuna, what is with the shocked expression? You should know the Disciplinary Commitee is fierce." she said staring Tsuna down, "U-u-n." Tsuna mumbled. Risa looked up noting Haru and Kyoko, "Ohayou." Risa called and Tsuna turned staring at the two girls and smiled and blushed. Kyoko and Haru got excited by the way Risa looked, "Risa-chan! you look beautiful!" they squealed, "You guys look adorable." Risa commented with a smile. After a short conversation Haru and Kyoko left with Fuuta to go walk around, Risa blinked and put I-pin down, "I think i'll go on my way too. I gotta find Hibari." she muttered, "H-h-hibari?!" Tsuna stuttered scared out of his mind.

Risa turned to look at him as she pulled out her contacts and pulled out the small case that held them, she dropped them in revealing her large purple eyes, "Yep. I gotta go bug him about something." she muttered as she replaced the case back into the purse. Tsuna stared at her as she walked away, "They have become quite close." Reborn commented as he stood near the Chocolate banana stand. She walked the way Hibari had gone and soon came upon a stand getting beat up, she looked for the sign of the familiar black head of hair that would stand out from all the Elvis wannabes. She blinked when she saw it but it had pointed white ears sticking up. She went around the rukus and looked at Hibari, "Oi, it looks good on you." she commented as the mask turned to face her.

"Even you wouldn't fight a girl during a festival." she muttered as Hibari was about to raise a fist to punch her. He snuffed and sent a punch at her, she sighed and ducked, "Moving in this thing is terrible!" she whined as she moved to the side. Hibari stopped fighting her when he heard the noise die down, the stand that was selling trinkets was destroyed, "Maa maa, so vicious." Risa commented. She turned when she felt a sudden presence and it rushed past her hitting her ass as he ran, "Aiyee!" she squeaked turning around to investigate, "He hit my butt!" she whined as Hibari chuckled lightly, "Thats not cool Hibari!" she whined. Hibari turned and started to walk away with Risa following behind him, people stared at her considering everyone cleared the way when Hibari was coming near.

"Hey you think Hibari got hitched?" someone whispered. She turned to stare at the people who were conversing, they were males and they belonged to the Commitee. She stared at them with big innocent purple eyes, they turned red, "Wow she's cute." the other male whispered. Hibari continued to walk forward probably not hearing what any of them said considering Risa could just barley hear them. She blinked when she suddenly heard a cry from Tsuna, "Eh?" she said walking faster to walk next to Hibari, "It seems someone is causing more trouble, and its not you." she said glancing at Hibari from the corner of her eye. She ducked dodging a punch from Hibari, "It was just playing." she whined. Hibari snuffed and continued to walk, Risa followed behind him shortly and looked over to see the Chocolate banana stand empty, she felt a sudden jolt. Risa's aura instantly changed from that of relaxed to that of on edge and angry, "Hm?" Hibari said feeling the cold air of the aura around Risa.

"Someone is causing trouble." she grunted moving swiftly away from Hibari who had pulled off the fox mask and handed it to Kusakabe who in turn put it in a suitcase. Hibari trailed after her in a brisk walk. Risa made it up the steps as she heard laughter coming from outside where she lived, she recognized the scent of the ocean faintly and the faint trace of her own smell. She growled and soon she was at the top staring at the many males that circled Tsuna, Lambo and I-pin, "Tsuna!" she growled as everyone turned to look at her. Risa's aura was cold and murderous every single person felt the sudden chill from the change in the atmosphere. All of a sudden a yelp came from one of the thugs as he fell. Risa became a little relaxed, "I thought I found a delicious little flock, and it turned out to be the big catch of thieves i've been after." Hibari muttered, "Yeah right, you cannibal." Risa muttered as a metal object flew at her. She caught it and looked at it, "How did you get my staff?" she wondered.

"You dropped it, I was going to sell it." Hibari muttered. The other thugs started to exclaim in confusion and some of them became scared, "This saves be the trouble of collection. The money you took will be taken by the Disciplinary Commitee." Hibari said simply. Risa smirked, "So cold." she muttered. Risa undid her yukata and she folded it, "I-pin, Lambo do me a favor and hold this, and we'll go spend some money okay?" Risa called. I-pin and Lambo came out of the circle and grabbed the clothing from Risa. Risa's slim body and strong muscles were very visible, she wore capris and a spaghetti strap, she left the mask on her face and took the ornament out of her hair along with the fox mask and handed them to Lambo who started to laugh wildly as he tried the mask on. Risa put her hair back in a high ponytail.

Soon the Senior lifeguard called out "Attack them!" and the thugs complied. Risa jumped over the thugs and landed near Hibari and Tsuna, "Isn't this a little to much for Hibari-san and Risa?" he questioned. A shot rang throughout the clearing and Tsuna was in his underwear again, "Tsuna, i'm going to kill you." she growled. As he started yelling randomly, Hibari held his tonfa up in a fighting stance while Risa opened up her golden staff, "Hehe." she said giggled, "You two are in the way." Hibari said somewhat plaintively. The leader of the group yelled some instructions, "Shut up dunder head!" Risa growled as an explosion happened. Risa inclined her head to look over at the appearance of Yamamoto and Gokudera, "Oi took you two long enough." Risa said annoyed, "Allied combat with Hibari." Reborn commented, "Don't kid around. I'm taking the stolen money." Hibari muttered, "No way!" Tsuna yelled, "Naturally." Gokudera commented while Yamamoto agreed.

"Why are you all getting excited? Attack them!" the leader yelled. Everyone was in their fighting stance, then everyone attacked.

After awhile every thug was beaten down, Hibari strode over and searched the leader for money, when he found what he got he smirked, "I'll be taking this." he muttered before taking a look at the box near the defeated leader. Tsuna immedately dove to cover it and refused to let Hibari have it, Hibari stood there staring at them as they defended their money. Risa walked over to were I-pin and Lambo were and picked up the items they were holding, a few bruises lined her body and face. Hibari looked over at were Risa was located and smiled lightly, "In that case, you owe me one." he told the two before he turned and walked away. Tsuna and Gokudera blinked and stared at where Hibari had looked, "I-pin, you look horrible." Risa commented picking up the small girl. She removed the clothing from her hands after laying her staff down, the staff folded on its own and she asked Lambo to grab it, "I'm going to take these two inside and freshen them up." Risa said smiling.

Tsuna watched her leave, "Gokudera, you don't think that-" Tsuna was cut off, "Nope." was the clear awnser from Gokudera, "Lets get moving before the fireworks start Juudaime." Gokudera said with a smile. Then within seconds Haru and Kyoko along with Fuuta came running up the stairs calling to Tsuna. Risa came out of the shrine her hair back into two long thin strands of hair once again, she looked up hearing fireworks as Haru and Kyoko talked with Tsuna. She smiled and turned to watch the fireworks too, "Ite, they are so pretty." Risa said smiling. She sat down with everyone enjoying the first fireworks together.

**A Few Nights Later**

"VOI." was the echo that had woken Risa from her sleep, she suddenly felt uneasy as the sound that had woken was very familiar and she didn't like it. She stood up and walked over to the sliding doors that led outside. She opened them swiftly and blinked looking up at the stars, "Varia." she muttered before sitting down and staring at the sky for a long time.

**The Next Day At School**

Risa went to school like any other day and sat through her classes, during lunch she went to the roof knowing Hibari wouldn't be there today. She sighed and walked up the steps lazily her eyes rather dull, she muttered a few words in annoyance before she opened the door and walked out onto the warmed rooftop. She smirked when Hibird came flying down, but that meant Hibari was here, she looked around and there was no sign of him and she turned around to find Hibari close to her. His neck was all she could see from her vantage point, "Oh its you Hibari." she said tiredly. Hibari looked down at her and she stepped back keeping a distance, his tonfa were out and he looked like he had just woken up, "Maa maa, i'm sleepy." Risa muttered before walking towards the edge of the roof and laying down.

Hibari watched somewhat conciously, he had let his guard drop around this idiotic woman for some reason, within seconds he heard soft breathing that slowed quickly showing that she was asleep. Hibird flew down and landed on his shoulder and it chirpped lightly, Hibari sighed and leaned against the wall trying to figure out what was up with him lately, that idiot woman would have been bitten to death by now if he didn't have this stupid unamed emotion holding him back. He looked up when the bell rang, that damn woman hadn't woken up yet, he walked over about to kick her but stopped when he noted the look on her face. It was absolutely peaceful, he shook himself out of his shock and kicked her in the arm, "Get up." he growled. The girl opened one eye and stared up at him sleepily, "I don't want anymore goat's milk Queen Cleopatra!" she murmured sitting up rubbing her eyes. Hibari glared down at her before turning and walking away a murderous intent leaving with him.

Risa blinked before laying back down and going to sleep, she slept for the rest of the school day and got up when she heard Tsuna cry out in despair. She stood up and walked towards the fence, her vision was blurry but she could faintly make out the idiot Sawada. She jumped over the fence and landed down near the group of people, dust billowed out from where she landed. Risa was invited to go to the arcade with them and she gladly accepted and soon they were wandering around playing video games, Risa smiled her whole body awake and alert and her aura very hyped up and happy. She smiled and watched as Lambo and I-pin drank some soda while she sat down drinking water, she felt a sudden jolt while Tsuna and Kyoko were talking and within seconds Tsuna was on the ground with another male on top of him.

Everyone came over worried while Risa stood on alert her staff out and ready as everyone fretted over the two males, the loud bosturous Voi sounded from above them, "YOU!" Risa shouted her aura immedately switched into offense mode her face changing into that of a serious look, "Whats this?! A bunch of outsiders are starting to make a crowd! Any piece of trash that gets in my way will be cut!" the silver haired man yelled. Risa looked feriocious as she bared her teeth at the man, it reminded people of a feral cat, "What's going on?" Tsuna squeaked, "I feel a storm brewing." Reborn said quietly, "Get Back!" the man yelled as a sudden slash was aimed at them. Risa stood infront of them keeping the attacks from advancing onto the others, she couldn't see anything and the dust started to clear as another explosion came from behind her. Tsuna and the boy from earlier were in front of the white haired male, the man yelled and then struck at the boy and he easily blocked it but was sent back flying.

Risa couldn't move from her spot, she could only watch, Reborn was staring at her telling her to not move. Soon the man was attacked with bombs and Risa watched waiting as her eyes dialated in anger, soon the boy that had been knocked into a window yelled something about them not being able to handle him. Within seconds after Yamamoto attacked the man with his sword an explosion happened, Yamamoto fell while the silver haired man stayed standing. Risa's pupils became smaller at the sight, "Reborn....." she growled through clenched teeth as he continued to stare her down. Everyone else was safe for the time being, the next person to go down was Gokudera, Risa moved not caring about what Reborn didn't want her to do, she moved quick as the white haired man raised his sword and he turned hearing her coming. His eyes widened in surprise as she disappeared and reappeared right in front of him.

She kicked him up into the air and jumped up after him, once again she disappeared and soon loud clashes came from above as metal struck metal, "Vooooi! I know you!? YOUR THE BITCH WHO-!" he was cut off by a sudden kick. He landed on the ground and Risa landed near him, the man got up and she held up her staff, "IM GOING TO CUT YOU TO PIECES TRASH!" the man yelled charging at her again. Within seconds the kid from earlier jumped in front of her and blocked the attack and they started to fight again and soon the kid went down, the man's attention returned to her. He smirked and was about to kill the boy but then Tsuna jumped in stopping the man's arm easily, and soon smoke went up in the air and the kid and Tsuna were gone. The silver haired male turned his attention on the only girl standing still being held back by something, "I'LL KILL YOU TRASH!" he yelled charging towards her.

Risa looked up and within seconds blocked every single one of the man's attacks, "VOIII!" he yelled as he had a direct stab at her heart. It slid over the staff and Risa bent backwards only to get cut, she flipped one leg up kicking the man square in the jaw sending him backward, he growled and he looked back up to see the disappearance of the girl. Risa sat confined by a leather whip, she growled her eyes still dialated and within seconds she was about to yell and a hand reached down clamping her mouth shut while a pill entered her mouth. She was forced to swallow it, "....I'm....gonna....kill him..." she whispered as her eyes returned to their normal state. Risa's body slackened and she couldn't move, "You haven't changed Superbi Squalo." Dino muttered unwrapping his whip from around Risa. One of his subordinates helped her up and she leaned against the man unable to keep standing by herself, "You did something to that piece of trash!" Squalo growled, "Getting so serious against some children, you must be embarassed." Dino muttered.

After an exchange between Dino and Squalo, Squalo grabbed Tsuna by the hair and lifted him off the ground. An explosion happened within the next two seconds and Risa got away from the grip on her, she had gained enough control of her body to run. She moved quick and listened as Squalo went the oppisite way obviously feeling victorious. Risa ran quick completely unsure of where she was going or what she was going too and soon she slowed down, she walked unable to move, the accelration in her body had made the drug more effective. She felt her legs give out and then she fell, she layed down on the concrete and she looked up seeing black shoes and pants as someone approached her, "What is a herbivore doing here?" a cold voice muttered as she blacked out.


	8. The Amazing Feat

**Sarkoh: Ok guys so far im thinking about discontinuing this. **

**Leo: O_O**

**Sarkoh: Im not getting many reviews at all and it makes me depressed.**

**Leo: -cough-**

**Sarkoh: So if I don't get two reveiws for this chapter by the time I finish the next Chapter.**

**Leo: :O**

**Sarkoh: Im going to discontinue it and put Risa down as Dead.**

**Leo: So cruel.**

**Rated M as usual and SD for Sarkoh being Disappointed.**

**How Long?**

Cold. It was very very cold, and hard and flat. Thankfully no wind or cool air seemed to be bothering her face just cold underneath her. She breathed out opening her eyes carefully, she blinked as white blurred in front of her face, blue was barely seen at the edge of her vision. She blinked once or twice as the image of where she was became more clear, she was in a room on a cold floor with the couch next to her and the white ceiling above her. She closed her eyes half way, she didn't want to move, for some the reason the comfort of the floor seemed to calm her, she took a deep breath and relaxed. Risa soon felt her back and legs start to numb from cold, she let out a small groan as she tried to sit up she couldn't move her limbs seemed to have gone beyond her own control. She felt herself get warm in the middle of her body and for some reason a random blanket was thrown on top of her.

Risa blinked in confusion and tried to turn her head to the direction in which the blanket had come from, she couldn't and she sighed, "Anyone there?" she whispered. A short grunt and a door closing awsnered her question, Risa blinked and shrugged her body around a little so that the blanket rested on her entirely. Soon she fell back asleep as the cold floor seemed to get warmer. Risa woke up hearing footsteps and a door close, she sat up quickly and soon fell back due to being delirious. She closed her eyes as the person seemed to have passed by her on the otherside of the couch, she opened her eyes again when the footsteps faded away. She sat up slowly again taking a look at her surroundings, it was a normal Japanese styled home with a low table and wooden floors along with a small TV with a clock hanging above it.

She turned when she felt a sudden presence and rolled to the side dodging a well aimed smack to the head, "Maa maa, attacking a weak person, no mercy." Risa muttered quietly. Her eyes were still dull and rather lifeless leaving blank purple orbs, she turned and stared at the cobalt eyes that belonged to the one and only Hibari. She sighed and stood up wobbling lightly, Hibari had tooken a step back watching with cruel malice in his eyes. She turned to him, "Thank you Hibari-kun. Jane." she muttered as she started to walk only to literaly collapse again. She sat on the floor near the wall, "Eh, seems I still need to get the drug out of my system." she muttered quietly. Hibari stood in the same place still watching intrest clear in his eyes, she stared at him for a long moment, "Drugs?" he questioned in a neutral voice, "Mmmm yes." she mumbled.

Hibari turned and took a few steps his arms at his sides as he stopped for a second, "....." Risa heard nothing as the steps seemed to fade away. Risa started to move her arms trying to wake them fully so that she might be able to dodge any attacks that came from the rather irrite Hibari. She blinked and sighed her eyes starting to become more defined once again as life started to fill them, she looked around and realized it had gotten dark she also hadn't regained full control of her legs. She heard nothing in the silent and darkened house, she breathed out focusing her energy in getting up to move. She finally stood after sometime and started to walk towards the door only to stop herself, 'If I leave and collapse again I'll probably end up dieing out there.' she thought to herself. She turned her head towards the couch and the blanket that lay near it. She sighed, 'I need to leave as soon as possible.' she muttered before walking towards the blanket folding her legs under herself to grab the blanket. She stood back up carefully before making a few short steps towards the couch and laying down, 'Very hard.' she thought before curling up in a ball her two thin strands of hair splayed out behind her.

**The Next Morning**

Light poured in from a window and within seconds awareness of her surroundings came blasting into her mind, she rolled off the couch quickly landing on the floor as nothing happened. She blinked and turned her head sideways to see an amused Hibari, "Hibari-san! Thats not cool!" she whined as she sat up her hair tied loosely in the thin strands. She blinked once or twice realizing she had full control of her body now, she looked at her hands and moved them in a complicated way before a smile tugged at her lips, "I can move." she said cheerfully. She stood up before looking at Hibari who remained neutral, "Thank you Hibari-san." she said before turning only to be forced up against the wall, "You owe me." he said in a cold tone. Risa squeaked and sighed, "Yeah I owe you two don't I?" she murmured her eyes a little wide as Hibari backed up.

Risa moved to the door quickly and Hibari watched with a murderous glare, "Bai bai Hibari-san." she called before running out the door happily. Risa only got about ten feet away from Hibari's residence before once again being wrapped in a whip. Risa still in her weakened state was completely caught by surprise and she refused to scream out for help, Dino stood before her and she glared at him, "You bastard! I am going to fucking kill you!" she growled her eyes once again becoming feral looking. The blonde male put one hand up in surrender, "Im sorry Lacole-san I needed to get you to cooperate with me." he said smiling trying to put on a friendly atmosphere. She glared at him as her eyes become more human like, "Why the hell should I help you?" she growled, Dino rubbed the back of his head, "Well we think Hibari-san would be better off if he had time to switch between oppenents espicaly with how strong you are." he said with a smile. Risa stared at him, "Flattery will get you no where." she said simply.

Dino's face fell a little and Risa continued to glare at him, "Plus why would you and I be fighting him in the first place?" she asked quizzicaly. Dino blinked, "Reborn didn't explain it to you?" he asked. Risa tilted her head still with hostility in her eyes but other then that she seemed genuinely curious, Dino took a long glance at his subodinates and they nodded. He shrugged, "Well it seems that Tsuna is in danger of losing his position of the Vongola Boss, only because of the Vongola rings." Dino said calmly with a cool air about him, "I've heard of those, if I remeber correctly alot of blood was spilled over the possesion of them." she said. Dino nodded and looked like he was in another time, "They are handed down through out the generations of Vongola and apparently they will have a scramble for the rings within ten days." he said his eyes seeming to return to the present, "Thats why we need to make Hibari stronger, and I myself will have a hard time with such a troublesome child." Dino said calmly. Risa stared at him, "Will you help?" he asked.

Risa hesitated and looked up at him with determination clear in her purple eyes, "Yosh." she said. Dino smiled happily and unwrapped the whip from around her, Risa rubbed her arms for a few seconds before a punch was immedately directed at Dino's face, it connected and he flew back, "Don't EVER do that to me again." she growled. She snuffed and turned around before briskly walking away leaving the rest of his subordinates to worry over their leader, Risa felt ashamed due to the fact she was taken advantage of so easily espicaly in her weakened state and she showed it to that man of all people. She growled at herself as she pushed back hot tears that started to build up in her eyes, a scream was building in the back of her throat but she contained it as she walked back to her own home. She made it up the steps and into the shrine slowly, she sighed her body feeling rather over relaxed and exhausted at the same time.

Risa's face was completely neutral and she stripped off her shirt revealing her normal black tank top and short black shorts, she pulled her hair out of the long thin strands and pulled them back and braided her hair easily. She tied the end and let her hair hang once again, she walked towards the large hall where most people would come to do prayers. She stood in the large room its clean and polished wood shining brightly along with the well taken care of statue that stood infront of the large room, she relaxed her muscles completely and removed her shoes and closed her eyes. She stood like that for a long amount of time as unmoving as the statue and within seconds she was moving fast her feet hitting the floor quietly with out as much as a squeak as she flew across the floor pulling off many moves that were either used for dancing or martial arts. She landed on all fours one arm behind her back one holding her up and her legs in a crouching postion but they elevated her.

Sweat covered her entire body and she stood up breathing slowly as her heart beat fast in her chest, she didn't feel sore yet and she needed to make sure her body was free of all toxins. She knew it was probably dark outside by now, she moved towards the sliding doors in the large hall and opened them revealing a porch and she stepped out onto it. A large gust of wind blasted her giving her arms a feeling of utter coldness, it was relaxing considering the heat she managed to accumulate. She looked up seeing the small black figures of leaves dancing, she walked out there still barefoot as she touched the gritty dirt, her feet felt small pricks of pain as she walked and she walked out into the forest. Soon she came on a small clearing with leaves blowing around all over. She smirked and once again breathed as she put her arms straight out in front of her, she closed her eyes and she moved her arms swiftly grabbing the leaves that were falling, she crumpled them in her hands and let them drop.

Soon she was sitting down staring up at the sky as cold sweat trailed down her face, she felt a presence and blinked not even glancing, "Yes Reborn?" she whispered quietly. A small child figure walked out of the shadows of the trees a green gecko laying on top of a fradora that the child wore, she could feel the kids onyx eyes bore into her, "I heard Dino asked you to help Hibari." he said simply his voice seemingly serious. Risa didn't move she stiffened slightly, "You know you are not needed in this battle." he said. Risa blinked slowly and turned her head to stare at the child, "Of course." she said quietly, "Do not interefere with Vongola affairs, no matter what." he said as he turned to walk away, "Yosh Reborn-san." she said tiredly as she stood up. She felt the presence leave and she sighed before walking back to the Shrine, she closed the sliding doors behind her keeping out the cold forest air, but inside it was already cold. Risa moved to go take a shower as she let her thoughts stay far away from her concious mind.

After her nice warm shower she stepped out and got into her clothes her hair still damp and wet from her long shower, she blinked and looked around feeling rather concioous of everything in the building. She blinked as she felt many emotions whirl up in a tornado inside of her, it was the strangest feeling she ever got, "Remeber Risa, your not supposed to be in the mafia.' she heard in the faint whisps of memory. She sighed and turned going to her room her eyes dull none of the usual sparkle left almost as if she was lifeless, something that was going to hurt her deeply was going to happen soon she didn't know what but it will happen.

**Next Day**

Hibari stared at the ring rolling it inbetween his index and thumb staring at it, he heard footsteps and turned his head towards the door, the door opened revealing a blond haired men. Hibari's eyes narrowed in annoyance, "So you're Hibari Kyoya." the man said, "Who are you?" he asked in a rather demanding tone, "I'm Dino. I'm like Tsuna's older brother." he awnsered. A soft grunt came from Hibari in reply as he returned his gaze to the ring and started to roll it in between his thumb and index fingers again, "I'm also Reborn's old acquaintance." Dino continued, Hiabri looked up a little, "I see. That baby's... So your strong." he said as more of a statement rather then a question. Dino nodded, "I want to talk to you about your ring with the cloud mark." he replied calmly. Hibari started to get up, "I don't care at all about that." he said smoothly, "As long as I can bite you to death." he said calmly, "A problem child, indeed. Fine, that will expidite things." Dino said with a smile holding up his whip.

Risa stood quietly up on the rooftop her hair back in a braid her short bangs framing her face and sitting across her forehead, once again wearing her black tank top and short shorts with the addition of a belt holding her staff. She streched lightly and looked down at her hands wrapped in tight bandages all the way to her finger tips, she wore regular shoes. She looked up when she heard footsteps, she looked over at Dino's subodinate and stared for a second before she moved so that she wasn't visible to anyone. Dino and Hibari walked out onto the rooftop, they stood apart from eachother Dino lashing his whip out in an effoert to stretch it, "I haven't been on the rooftop of a school in a while. I like this place." he said with a smile, "Then i'll let you stay her forever....On all fours." Hibari replied and ran towards Dino striking out at him repeatedly, then a tonfa went straight for Dino's jaw but was the tonfa was held down an inch below its target using a whip. Dino smiled, "Thats pretty good for your age." Dino said somewhat complimentive, "What are you saying? I'm going easy." he replied swinging his tonfa in his hand releasing it from the whip. Hibari started to strike at Dino repeatedly Dino dodging each blow, "I have no choice now." Dino said and struck his whip out, "Too soft. Die-" Dino's whip had passed by the side of Hibari's head and wrapped around a ladder before grabbing and wrapping around Hibari's hand and tonfa.

"Your still the frog in the well. I can't let you remain satisfied by staying at this level. I'm going to make you stronger, Kyoya." Dino said confidently, "No." Hibari said before swinging a tonfa hitting Dino in the face, 'He avoided a direct blow.' Risa thought watching, she looked up when Tsuna's dad started talking, "That's good. You must continue fighting." he muttered. Risa blinked and stared at him, "Can I take a nap?" Risa asked tiredly, "No, you must watch to see where Hibari needs improvements." the older male replied. Risa grunted and continued to watch as Hibari and Dino fought wordlessly, 'Aim is pretty good same with his reflexs but he never really predicts how the other person will move.' she thought watching quietly. Dino dodged another blow from Hibari and lashed out his whip, Hibari managed to deflect it and it wrapped around one arm. Hibari moved in quickly hitting Dino in the stomach, "Oooof." Dino grunted taking the blow with blunt force, "Risa." Tsuna's dad muttered her name, she looked up, "Yes?" she queiered tiredly, "Go out there. Dino did recruit you." he said calmly. Risa glared at him her eyes half way closed as she stood up and walked to the edge of the small building on the rooftop and jumped down landing behind Hibari, she easily bent backwards dodging a blow from tonfa and avoided hitting Hibari in the process of her backflip.

"Risa, why didn't you come out when you were done evaluating?" Dino asked looking exhausted. The fight that insued early in the morning had continued to late evening, "I like watching you suffer you damned nuisance." she growled. Dino smiled lightly and put his hands up, "Hibari you really suck at fighting." Risa said bluntly. Hibari was surprised by the sudden boldness of Risa and his eyes narrowed, "Oh?" he said holding up his tonfa, "Yep, you really fucking suck." she said in a matter of fact tone. Hibari glared at her and rushed and she easily dodged to the side the tonfa going past her in a wide range swing and she circled around him half way dodging another tonfa swing and easily hitting him in the back thrusting him forward, "See you suck." she said glaring at him. Hibari turned glaring at her intently, "Since when were you strong." he grunted moving back towards her attacking her repeatedly. She dodged easily at first and soon it became harder, "Quick learner aren't you." she muttered as she dodged a tonfa and flipped back hitting Hibari squarely in the jaw, she stood up straight and ran towards him.

She threw a punch at him and he moved to the side attemping a strike at her side only to be kicked in the calf causing Hibari to falter and miss his target. Risa moved quickly and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and tossed him towards the ground, "Hmph." she muttered standing up straight her arms crossed over her chest, "Can't you do any better? I thought you were resonably strong." she muttered. Hibari's eyes narrowed even further and all of a sudden Dino stood in between the two, Hibird flew down landing on Hibari's head and relaxing, "Were done for today, Risa you should go home and get some rest." he said calmly. Risa looked at him and shrugged before walking past him, Hibari glared at her intently. She turned and directed her attention to Dino, "If he gets injured its not my fault." she said simply turning around and walking to the door opening it and walking through closing it behind her, "Even more troublesome." Dino said with a sigh and looked at Hibari who looked like he was in a rather bad mood.

Risa moved in a lithe walk keeping a steady pace her eyes still dull and lifeless as ever, she blinked and stared at the moon. She stopped opened her eyes fully staring at the half moon, the moon reflected in her eyes for a long time bringing a light purple back to her eyes. She was shook out of her trance by a tapping noise, she looked up to see Hibari walking quietly towards her, she raised an eyebrow, "What do you want?" she growled. Hibari narrowed his eyes at her, "Don't give me the I'll bite you to death crap, its irritating." Risa growled. Hibari cocked an eyebrow, "Oh?" he muttered for once not putting up his fist in an attempt to start a fight, "To tired? Then you should go to bed." she muttered turning around. She started to walk again leaving Hibari standing looking furious, if she knew any better he would have started a fight- she was slammed up against a wall. Risa raised her head up her eyes slitted and she easily shoved Hibari off of her, "Pest." she growled rushing at him dodging his tonfa. She placed one hand on the ground and lifted herself up kicking Hibari in the face.

He held his ground steadily as he rubbed the blood off his lip, "Hmph." he grunted before rushing Risa once again. Risa fought back easily soon Hibari and her were at a standstill, no light had returned to Risa's eyes they had gotten darker. She glared at him and he glared at her in return, he had a few red marks on his face where he had been kicked. Risa turned on her heel a single mark on her arm could be seen, it bled throughly and trickled down her arm, "Nice shot." she muttered as she continued down the hall, "Damn Woman." Hibari grunted turning in the opposite direction.

**Next Day**

Risa sat at lunch with Tsuna quietly, "Oui Risa-san." Tsuna called. Risa looked up and blinked her eyes dull and lifeless still, "Risa-san lately you have been....not yourself. Is something wrong?" he asked timidly. Risa blinked, "Not that I know of." she murmured quietly as she continued to eat her onigri. She looked up when I-pin had jumped in front of her, "Risa-san..." I-pin squeaked quietly. Risa blinked, "I-pin is something wrong?" Risa asked in a monotone. I-pin hummed and moved away quickly, Risa felt a slight disappointment and within seconds Kyoko had come up behind her along with Hana, "Risa-chan, we were wondering if yo uwanted to come to the bookstore with us today." Kyoko asked. Risa blinked and thought for a second and turned to stare at Kyoko, "Sure." she said plainly. So after school they went to the bookstore and Risa followed Kyoko to a children's book section and Kyoko grabbed a single book quickly and handed it to Risa, "Read this!" Kyoko said smiling. Risa tilted her head and held the book in front of her, "Little Panther." was what the title read.

Risa opened the book on the first page was a small looking feline it was a white color, words at the tp read, 'A lonely little panther wandered into the forest one day.' Risa flipped the page, the panther was now surrounded by flowers and such, 'The little panther had wandered deeper into the forest and found a pretty field of flowers.' Risa blinked and flipped the page again, the panther was know surrounded in darkness, 'It had grown dark in the forest and little panther couldn't see.' Risa flipped the page again, the panther was now laying on the ground looking solemn, 'It sulked in the darkness crying for help.' Risa flipped the page again, the panther was soon surrounded by other panthers, 'Other Panthers had gathered around the little panther that was scared. They curled up next to her as if she was family.' Risa blinked and felt something twinge in her, she flipped the page, 'The little panther felt safe with the other panthers and fell asleep.' it read, she flipped the page and it was the last one. She blinked and stared at the page for the longest time, on it was the little panther surrounded by other panthers and it was daytime in the book, the little panther looked happy. Risa felt something hurt in her and she closed the book not reading the words 'The Little Panther lived happily ever after.' she turned to Kyoko, "Thanks Kyoko." she said quietly.

Kyoko nodded and turned back talking to Hana, later on Risa was standing next to Dino in a forest her eyes lit with a light purple once again, "Ohyaou Gozaimasu Dino-san." she said with a smile. Dino looked up surprised, "Where have you been Risa?" he asked, "I was.....with friends." she said smiling lightly. She looked up when Hibari approached, "Ohyaou Gozaimasu Hibari-san." she called, Hibari looked up and glared, "Errrr Hibari-san I'm sorry." she said quietly. Hibari looked up somewhat confused by the sudden apology, "Hm." he grunted revealing his tonfa again. Dino sighed and looked to Risa, Risa blinked, "I get him for today?" she asked mildly. Dino nodded and Risa sighed drawing out her staff from her belt, she opened it up and looked to Hibari only to be charged at and hit back into a tree. Risa felt the pain in her back and her eyes grew dull again, she was angry, Dino blinked and moved out of the way immedately as Risa charged at Hibari slamming him with her staff repeatedly barely giving him time to dodge or even block soon a strike to the stomach sent him flying backwards. He stood up and grabbed his tonfa not looking phazed by the sudden hit, she charged again and she swung the staff wildly hitting metal each time and soon enough evening turned to late night.

Risa sat on the ground smiling big once again, "Oui that was fun Hibari-san." she said with a smile, Hibari grunted standing up Dino standing near by looking rather fearful. Risa smiled standing up not a single mark on her body, she stared down at her legs and thought of one of the most random things, "Hibari have you ever sang anything before?" she asked. Hibari looked mildly shocked at the question, "No." he said simply, "Ahhh you should, i'm sure you would sound really good." she said smiling, "Hey where did Dino go?" Risa muttered hearing a lound laugh a little ways away. Risa blinked and smiled walking over to Hibari, "What do you want?" he grunted standing up. Risa reached towards him and grabbed his shirt pulling him forward. She fixed his tie and dusted the leaves off him, "Sorry." she muttered backing away assesing her work, "I got your uniform all dirty." she whined quietly. Hibari looked down himself still rather ticked about being dragged by a woman so easily, he was messy but he looked like he had attempted to clean himself a little.

Risa smiled brightly and looked up when Dino came back, "Ah sorry I was uh..." Dino said looking at Risa who was smiling and Hibari who was looking down at himself almost looking embarassed, "Did I miss something?" he wondered looking rather curious, "What do you mean?" Risa muttered confused, "Oh nevermind." Dino said with a mischvious smirk. Risa blinked and shrugged, "Jane Hibari-san, Dino bastard." she said with a smile waving and leaving. Hibari looked up and snuffed before glaring at Dino before he turned and walked away swiftly. Dino stood there, "Ah Reborn I didn't notice you." he said looking up seeing Reborn disguised as a potted plant, "Ciaosu Dino." he said his big eyes staring down at Dino, "You saw something didn't you?" Dino said with a smile, Reborn smiled, "Its good that Risa is oblivious." Reborn said before running off again. Dino smirked, "Ah atleast we got something done today." he said before he too left.

**A Week Later**

Risa looked up hearing a strange noise, "Eto...." she muttered turning her attention back to Hibari, she barley got a chance to dodge, she bent backwards the tonfa barely hitting her nose. She held herself halfway up and Hibari aimed to hit her in the stomach, she landed o nthe ground with a whine and stood back up pulling her shirt open slightly to look down where Hibari had hit her, a red mark had appeared, "Uwah Hibari! You put a red mark on my tummy! Your so cruel." she whined moving to the side as Hibari attacked her again. She dodged backwards as the tonfa flipped around in Hibari's hand facing her stomach again and pushed forward, she fell down purposely and put her arms behind her pushing herself up into a bridge and pushing off with her legs. She was in a backwards handstand and she moved backwards before she regained her feet, she dodged quickly again and once again got hit, "Should I use my weapon now Dino?" she asked. Dino nodded sitting on the ground not to far away, this time they had been forced to fight in a rather cramped space.

Risa smirked and pulled out her staff, "Ready-" she was immedately attacked repeatedly by Hiabri, she blocked most of themoves getting grazed by any she missed. She soon started to strike back, "Stop smirking Hibari you look like a sadist." Risa whined before dodging to the side and swinging her staff hitting Hibari in the back. After switching out with Dino Hibari stopped grinning and looked more serious attacking Dino not giving him the chance to attack with his whip at all. Risa blinked and looked up when she heard a meowing she saw a bluish gray cat in the tree, "A kitty?" she mumbled before her eyes widened in happiness she started ti climb the tree and reached a hand out to the cat with a smile, "Comere kitty kitty!" she cooed softly. The cat stared at her with big sapphire blue eyes and it sniffed at her hand, "It's okay." she cooed softly before inching a little closer. The cat moved towards her and she picked it up, "Mrow!" it mewed. Risa smiled holding the cat in one arm and jumping down keeping it safe, "Are you okay kitty?" she asked looking down at the small bundle of fur that was curled up in her arms.

She felt her spine tingle lightly and blinked it was a rather normal feeling and she shrugged it off quickly, "So kitty can I name you?" she asked. The cat tilted its head and mewed, "Hmmm." she muttered. She thought for a long moment, "How about Mikenta?" she muttered, "Mew?" it squeaked. She blinked, "Oui Hibari, what would you name a cat?" she called, Hibari looked up momentarily and turned back to fighting Dino, "So mean Hibari." she whined, "How about you Dino?" she asked. Dino blinked and didn't look up as he continued to fight Hibari, "Ummmm Kiki." he said. Risa blinked, "Kiki?" she muttered, she snapped her fingers and lifted up the cat, "Its a boy." she called, "How about Rain or something." he called. Risa blinked, "How about Rain?" she asked the cat, the cat stared at her its eyes sparkling, "Mew!" it squeaked happily. Risa smiled, "He likes it!" she called, "Thats good." Dino called back. Risa smiled down at Rain, "Your so cute." she squealed touching noses with the cat, it squeaked and she put him down. She looked around for something like a cattail plant, she noted a small cluster of cattails not to far away, "Stay here Rain." she said getting up and quickly going to snatch a cattail. She came back to Rain going after a leaf.

"Raaain." she cooed, the cat looked over seeing the large brown object waved in front of his face, "Mew!" it squeaked before clawing at it. Risa moved the cattail around smiling as Rain chased after it, she started to spin it in a circle the cat following after it making it look like Rain was chasing his tail. Risa smiled and looked up when the sound of metal hitting and moving feet stopped, Hibari was glaring at her while Dino seemed amused by her actions, "W-what?" she squeaked somewhat fearful of Hibari. Dino smiled, "Just jealous of you and Rain." he said with smile. Rain mewed and trotted over to Risa glaring at the other two with his intense sapphire eyes, "Ah Rain meet Hibari, Hiabri-san meet Rain." she said smiling picking up the cat and walking over to the two of them. She held out Rain to Dino and Dino reached out a hand, Rain threw out a paw that had his claws extended scratching Dino, "Awww Rain why did you do that!" she squeaked looking down at Rain. The cat mewed and looked sad at the scolding he had receieved, "Rain don't scratch Dino okies?" she asked. Rain mewed.

Risa held Rain out to Hibari who in turn glared at the cat, Risa stared at Hibari moving closer, "Pet him!" she said smiling. Hibari's eyes went back to there half lidded I don't care look and turned his attention to the cat, it was small and practicaly harmless. He reached out a hand and petted the cat's head, Rain purred lightly, "He likes you!" she said with a smile. Hibari smirked slightly withdrawing his hand, Risa brought Rain back into her arms cradled lightly instead of being held up. She smiled at the cat, "What a good kitty." she said smiling kissing the top of the cat's head. She turned to Dino, "Wanna try again Dino?" she asked. Dino blinked and shook his head quickly as he observed the scratch markings he recieved on the side of his hand. Risa blinked and looked up when the sun had began to set then she got a strange scent, her eyes slitted and the cats fur bristled automaticaly when Risa's mood changed, "Varia." she hissed. Dino looked up and Hibari stared at the two before turning Dino moved in and lashed out at Hibari then ran off towards the school, "All night training. Lets go watch Rain." she grunted the cat's fur smoothing down a little at the way Risa talked.

**Next Day**

Risa layed down on the top of the small building on the roof sleeping to the extreme, she blinked awake when she felt the curled ball of fur Rain move. She looked up seeing Dino and Hibari both battered and beaten up, "Oui." she muttered gaining the attention of Dino, "Good Morning Risa." he called lightly but in an exhasuted tone. Risa blinked and smiled, "Thank you." she said jumping down Rain following behind her rather clumsily. She walked over to Dino and pulled him down forcing him to sit, "Should I fix you guys up or would you like to keep your wounds as trophies?" she asked tilting her head staring at Dino and Hibari. They didn't awnser as Hibari to sat down. She smiled lightly and looked down at Rain, "Maa maa Rain, seems these two don't need us for today." she said happily leaving the rooftop.

**Later That Night**

Risa watched the battle between Lussiria and Ryohei quietly, observing them and the rest of there team, her eyes grew dull again her aura changing, Rain's fur bristled again as he layed on her shoulder (Rain is about the size of your hands put together). She glared at Varia returning her attention to the battle at hand, Ryohei was losing, "He is of Varia quality." Reborn said quietly. Tsuna and Yamamoto looked at him, "Varia quality?" they asked, "Varia is an assassination group that has perfectly accomplished missions said to be impossible for mere humans. No matter when or where and these abilities used in assassination, the devil's work. The people call these the 'Varia quality' with fear and awe." said Reborn, "As expected from Reborn. Well said!" Lussiria commented. Reborn turned to look at Risa, "Hmm." he muttered. Tsuna looked over to where Reborn was looking, "Reborn...is Risa-san of Var-" he was immedaelty silenced by Reborn, "Tsuna thats taboo around her." he muttered quietly. Risa looked up her eyes dull and lifeless, "Whats taboo Reborn?" she growled. Reborn looked at her and she turned away Rain was still bristling uncontroably.

Lussiria had started to ramble on about how much better he was then Ryohei and soon Ryohei was on the ground, "How long are you going to wait?" one of the Varia growled, "Im about to finish him off." Lussiria commented back. Tsuna started to yell about, 'What can we do!' and such, "Shut up and wait, Ryohei isn't going to let some sadistic son of a-" she was cutoff by Tsuna staring at her with a look of surprise, ".....guy." she muttered rolling her eyes. She turned around when she heard Kyoko, she listened to the sob story quietly and her eyes returned to normal once again. She looked up when Ryohei had stood up again, he was burning with intensity and within seconds Lussiria was on the floor. Risa watched on with pity clear in her purple eyes and blinked when he was usddenly shot down, "Lussiria..." she muttered feeling kind of bad for the pervert. She looked up when the Cervello confirmed he was unable to fight, "We will now announce the next fight." the twins said, "Let me fight next!" Squalo called out in desperation, "Voooi." he whined. Risa giggled, "Awwww poor Squalo poor little puppy!" she cooed, Squalo glared at her, "ill cut you into pieces." Squalo growled.

"Risa." Reborn called her name strenly, Risa looked up and snuffed at him, "Fine fine." she muttered petting Rain's head. She watched as everyone celebrated she looked up suddenly sniffing the air, "Its going to rain." she said simply turning, "Risa." Risa turned seeing Iemitsu, "What is it?" she asked. Iemitsu held out a letter, "Read it alone." he said quietly motioning as if saying don't let the cat be near you. Risa blinked and nodded walking home quickly and soon she was back at the Shrine, she took a shower and gave Rain one too, "Hehe looks like you like water too huh Rain?" she said smiling as she dried off the cat. He mewed and stared at her as she dried herself off, she walked into her room dressed in green pajamas, she sat down staring at the letter, "I'll read it later." she said to herself looking at the seal on the back. It seemed familiar but she couldn't figure out how it was familiar. She sighed and clicked her tongue in a call to Rain, the small cat came racing out of the bathroom and slid to a stop in front of her, she smiled and grabbed the cat pulling it under the covers with her before falling asleep.

**Next Night**

Risa stood out in the Rain laying on the rooftop with her black tank top and shorts on, Rain layed on her back as she watched the Vongola Family cheer for Lambo, "Good Luck Lambo-kun." she said. Lambo jumped up and stood near her, "Lambo doesn't need luck! I will win!" he said with a smile. Risa kissed him on the forehead, "Then you will win oh great Lambo!" she said with a smile. Lambo turned red and jumped back down only to be grabbed by Gokudera and harassed by him once again. Risa watched as Lambo got electrecuted soon after the battle started, "Maa maa you doubt him too much." Risa said quietly a cat like smile appearing on her face. She looked up when Lambo started to cry and Reborn explained why he was alive, "Levi has one of those lovestruck looks on his face." Risa said commenting quietly. She blinked when Lambo was replaced by TYL Lambo, "Oui Tsuna who is that?" she asked tilting her head. Lambo looked up hearing her, "Ahhh." he said smiling a light blush tinting his cheeks, he turned back to Levi as Reborn started to talk and Levi started to talk again. Lambo called down thunder and Reborn started to talk about Lambo's phsiology again.

Lambo was then struck with Levi Volta and Risa watched with intrest, "Lambo don't give up!" she called. Lambo ran off to the ten year bazooka again, "Yare yare." she muttered as static appeared around the smoke. Then a reather old looking Lambo appeared, "Please don't run away this time." she muttered. Adult Lambo looked up, "Tsunayoshi." he muttered. Lambo started to talk about not having seen Tsuna in a long time, and looked up at Risa a sad look coming across his face, "The brutish one is glaring at me." he said turning to Levi. Within seconds Lambo was attacked with a bunch of lightning, "Hes dead." Levi muttered turning away, "Where do you think your going?" Lambo queired as he stood in the same spot not a scratch on him. He smirked and released a punch to the ground sending all kinds of electricity throughout the ground causing it to break. Risa blinked impressed, "Were gonna win." she muttered. Rain still lay on her back keeping himself from getting wet by laying partialy under a pipe.

Risa watched as Lambo acted totally cool and almost won before being replaced by 5 year old Lambo, then watched as Lambo was about to get finished, her eyes widened tears about to crash through, and then Tsuna stopped the attack Risa let tears spill from her eyes as she stood up, Rain slid off her back and landed on the pavement keeping himself dry under the pipe. She walked over to where everyone stood worried she looked at Tsuna her eyes a normal bright purple color with large human sized pupils. She watched as a dramatic scene went on between Xanxus and Tsuna, Risa glared at the Varia, "Cervello Watch-" she was to late and the cervello got blasted back in an awkward way. She watched as the sky ring was taken and Xanxus made a speech about sparing them and such, Risa took a step forward only to stopped by Basil. Risa growled when they all ran off and ran to Lambo along with the others.

**Next Day**

Risa ran through bamboo watching as Dino and Hibari fought, "From the sea to the Mountains. Just running around isn't much of a fight." Hibari grunted standing still and glaring at Dino. Risa stared at the wall of Bamboo that Hibari made considering it blocked off Dino's path, "I have my own reasons. Aren't you interested in hearing about the rings yet?" Dino replied, "I don't have any intrest." Hibari commented, "How do I explain this to Tsuna." Dino muttered holding up his whip again. Risa was holding onto a bamboo stick clinging to it like a parasite as she watched the fight ensue. The fight went on late into the night and she continuted to watch, they had made it to a lake now and they were fighting along the waters edge. Risa followed along by just walking for once and she watched as Hibari landed hits on Dino while dino landed hits on Hibari. She smirked when Rain appeared next to her and she reached down and picked him up holding him in her arms, "Mew." it squeaked. Risa looked down at him and smiled, "Gokudera's match should have started by now." she muttered looking up at the sky.

Rain's ears twitched towards the school, "Oh? Something is happening to the middle school?" she said turning her ears in the direction. Dino stopped as Hibari stopped, he looked up at Risa and she immedately took off Rain in her hands Hibari following in suit. Dino stood there somewhat awe struck by the sudden change, Risa reached the entrance to the school first pulling out her staff and placing Rain down. Her eyes became dull again and she glared at the people in her way, Hibari held his tonfa up and started to strike down the enemy. Risa continued to strike down the enemy also. Risa and Hibari slowed their pace considering the enemies lessened, "For this illegal entry and destruction, I'll bite you to death." Hibari said a defenitive aura surrounding him. Risa stood near him not to bothered by the fact that Hibari didn't need her there.

Risa followed Hibari putting her staff away and soon enough they were on the third floor and standing before two groups, "Hibari-san! Risa-san!" Tsuna squeaked. Risa and Hibari both looked to him Risa's eyes were dull again, "Hibari-san actually came! He's going to join the ring conflict! The Ultimate Hibari!" Tsuna squealed. Risa started to laugh, "Tresspassing on school grounds, as well as destruction of school property, you are all jointly guilty and im going to bite you all to death." Hibari said holding up a tonfa, "I'm not stopping him." Risa said bluntly leaning on a wall, "Are you a ring holder for Sawada's side?" Cervello asked, "Hm?" Hibari said turning to glare at the woman, "In that case we can't have you.." she was interrupted by Levi, "Put a sock in it you idiot." Risa grunted. Levi turned and glared at Risa, "We can't have guardians fighting eachother." the Cervello said before getting slapped. Risa's eyes turned to slits again and she held back due to the fact she could disqualify Tsuna's side from the ring conflict, she glared at Levi a dangerous aura emitting from her, "He's just an intruder." Levi said charging at Hibari. Hibari merely dodged to the side and tripped Levi causing him to fall flat on his face, "Shall I bite you to death first?" Hibari questioned.

"Amazing, he easily evaded a Varia's attack." Tsuna said calmly, 'If he didn't then I would have to beat him to a bloody pulp.' Risa thought to herself her eyes still slitted, "Hes good, who is he?" Basil asked, "The Guardian of the cloud ring and the Nami-mori Disciplinary Commitee Chairman, Hibari Kyoya." Reborn said, "If hes cloud then hes Gola Mosca's opponent." Mammon said, "What do you think of him Mammon?" Squalo asked, "Its true that Levi was recently broken and he is the clumsiest among us, still it was quite a display of dexterity." Mammon commented. Squalo huffed in a mocking manner, "Your impressed just by that? Thats why your more suited for judging mysticism. To a swordsman like me it looked like they were standing still. Voiiii How many pieces do you want to be cut into?" Squalo yelled, "Ahhm? So youre next?" Hibari said, "Please stop participants fight outside the matches they will be disqualified." the Cervello said, "What?" Ryohei growled, "Not good! We need to do something!" Tsuna squeaked.

Yamamoto walked towards Hibari, "Come on calm down Hiabri. I can understand why you're upset." Yamamoto said holding up his hands, "Your in my way. Don't stand in front of me." Hibari growled throwing a punch at him, Yamamoto moved quick dodging behind Hibari and grabbing the Tonfa, "The long hair is my opponent. So, would you mind?" Yamamoto asked. Hibari glared at Yamamoto, "I'll bite anyone who gets in my way, to death." Hibari said turning around holding up his tonfa, "Not good! I made him mad." Yamamoto said, Risa appeared in betwen Yamamoto and Hibari her hand in front of Hibari's face, "Ciaossu, Hibari." Reborn said standing to the side of the trio. Risa put her hand down and stood in front of Yamamoto, being a foot shorter then him however didn't help much, "Infant? Sorry, but im a little busy right now." Hibari said still holding up his tonfa, "You can go wild here if you want, but the funthat youll have later will be gone." Reborn said, "Fun?" Hibari questioned. Risa watched as Hibari faced Reborn and stared at him, "Not right now, but if you wait a bit longer, you maybe able to fight Rokudo Mukuro again in the near future." Reborn continued.

"Really?" Hibari querried a dark smile on his face, "Uh oh sadistic Hibari reveled himself." Risa muttered. Hibari ignored her and she smirked lightly, "Will you repair the damage done to the school?" Hibari questioned, "Yes. We, the Cervello, wil ltake full repsonsibility." she replied, "I see. I've changed my mind. Don't lose to him before its my turn to fight." Hibari mummbled as he passed Yamamoto, "Hibari-san." Tsuna said, "See ya." Hibari said walking away, "Hibari-san stopped fighting." Tsuna said, "Thats how big the insult he recieved from Mukuro was." Reborn said, "Hibari-san." Tsuna muttered, "Ahh i'm sleepy, Jane No Good Tsuna-kun." Risa said with a smile. Reborn jumped up hitting Risa o nthe head, Risa her eyes slitted, and then wavered back to a normal pupil as she stared at Reborn, "W-why did you hit me?" Risa said her eyes beginning to water, "You were turning black." he said simply. Risa tilted her head, "Huh?" she queeried.

Reborn returned his attention to Tsuna and was talking to him again about Hibari, Risa walked away and soon found Rain waiting by the schoolgates for her, "Gomnesai Rain." she said picking up the small cat. She walked home and soon was walking up the shrine steps, she made it into her room and layed down going to sleep quickly.

**2 Matches Later (Sorry the last two matches I can't do anything with really)**

Risa stood next to Dino a few bruises lining her arms her eyes were dull, "You finally mangaed to hit me." Risa muttered obviously annoyed. Dino smirked and looked to Hibari, "Your match is towmorrow, how are you feeling?" Dino asked. Hibari turned smiling his tonfa up, "Give it a try." Hibari said. Hibari had rushed at Dino while Risa stood nearby a bandage on her cheek and arcoss her nose, "Isn't that enough for today?" Dino asked. Hibari continued to go at him, "He's not listening." he muttered and within seconds Dino almost got hit hard, "Careful!" Dino said, "I'll bite you to death with the next one!" Hibari growled, "Geez time for me to get serious." Dino growled.

Soon day turned to night and Risa was at the school sitting on the school gate Rain was lesiurely sitting next to her, "I seems Gokudera and them have arrived." she muttered seeing the trio talk and then soon enough Hibari showed up. Hibari started to be an ass again, "Oui Hibari your opponent has arrived." she grunted jumping down. She turned to look at the trio, "Hmph." she snuffed, they stared at her and her bandages, "What happened Risa?" Yamamoto asked. Risa blinked and smiled, "I was training Hiabri and he finally hit me." she said simply. Yamamoto was surprised, "Risa-san I didn't know you could fight that good." Yamamoto said with praise. Risa smiled, "I didn't get to see your match but I heard you won. Im glad." Risa said with a smile. She followed behind Yamamoto and stood with him watching Hibari and his opponent, she blinked when they talked about the field and wasn't phased by how severe it was. She smirked when Xanxus started mocking them, "Atleast our boss doesn't look constapated when he laughs." Risa said bluntly and without care.

Xanxus glared at her and continued to mock the Vongola family, Rain sat on Risa's head his eyes half lidded as he observed everyone. Soon enough the match started and within seconds Gola Mosca shot itself at Hibari who quickly disconnected the things arm and it blew up. Risa blinked, "Wow. I can't believe you were stupid enough to use a robot." she grunted towards Xanxus who was smiling. Everyone stared in awe except for Xanxus and Risa who were more or less uniterested, she blinked when Hibari tossed the ring to the Cervello, " I don't want this." he muttered. He turned his attention to Xanxus, "You, sitting there. come on down. I need to bite the boss of Monkey Mountain to death before I can go home." Hibari said, Risa giggled, "I never thought Hibari had a sense of humor." Risa said smiling, "What?" Levi questioned, "Not 'what' octopus." Belphegor said, "Octopus?" Levi said Risa giggled light heartedly, "We've lost this conflict. What are we going to do boss?" Belphegor asked. Xanxus continued to smile and within seconds jumped out of his chair and went straight for Hibari's face.

Hibari blocked the kick easily, "Sorry my foot slipped." Xanxus said still smiling, "I'm sure." Hibari muttered sarcasticaly, "I'm not lying.I was just going over to retrieve that piece of junk." Xanxus said moving to the side as he dodged a mine, "Weve lost." Xanxus said simling, "Hmm your face doesn't look it." Hibari said calmly before charging at Xanxus, the guns started to go off as Xanxus dodged Hiabri's attacks and then he stepped on a mine causing an explosion that hit Hibari, "Hes fine just shut up and watch." Risa grunted. Just as Risa said Hibari came out of the smoke still going after Xanxus as they dodged the gatling guns that shot at them, "How long do you plan on keeping this up?" Hibari questioned as he continued to attack Xanxus, "Relax I won't lay a hand on you." Xanxus replied, "As you wish. Either way you will be bitten to death." Hibari commented, "Damn him hes mocking the boss." Levi said annoyed, "Hold on ." Belphegor said, "Sullen?!" Levi said shocked, "If we- the losers make a move itll be seen as a rebellion to the soon-to-be Tenth. All of us along with the Boss will be executed." Belphegor finished, "So your telling me to leave that insolent brat alone?" Levi questioned, "The Boss is scheming something." Belphegor replied.

"What is it?" Levi asked, "I don't know. I bet Mammon or Squalo qould have known." Belphegor finished. Hibari struck at Xanxus and he used one hand to block his tonfa, "I thought you weren't going to use your hands." Hibari commented. Xanxus had a scowl on his face, Hibari continued to strike at Xanxus who continued to just barley managed to dodge. Xanxus said something to the Cervello Risa's eyes widened, "Hibari move!" she yelled. Hibari's eyes widened in surprise as a green beam shot to the side of him, Gola Mosca fired missiles and they came hurtling towards the trio they all dodged except Risa who had been stuck mostly in the middle. Luckily she wore her big black and green striped long sleeved shirt, she was hit full force and she landed in a ball holding onto Rain. She was bleeding and her clothes were torn up. She had many marks on her legs and arms and a few burns on her too, she stood up the shirt wrapped around Rain was moved off as the cat seemed to be okay. Risa turned her attention to the rampaging robot, her tank top had been ripped at the side and up near the top but not enough to reveal much of anything, thank god her shorts weren't torn though.

She reached for her belt pulling out her staff her eyes narrowed and she looked feral once again, Xanxus started talking and soon enough Risa was holding Rain again dodging missiles rather easily, "Freakin robots, everyone knows robots are evil." she grunted dodging to the side and knocking a missile making it explode behind her instead of on the Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei. Risa heard Xanxus laughing, "Tch, you bastard you planned all of this!" Risa growled landing near Hibari holding Rain in one arm. Missiles flew everywhere and Risa looked up seeing Chrome rush out into the field and trigger a mine, an explosion occured and Chrome, Chikusa and Ken all lay on the ground Ken and Chikusa covering Chrome. Within seconds a gatling gun shot at them along with Gola Mosca, then a shield of flames blocked them from getting hurt. Tsuna stood before everyone his flames enduring with a harsh light, "He finally got her." Risa muttered.

Risa watched as Tsuna zoomed around practicaly kicking Gola Mosca in its tin can butt. rsuna turned holding the robot's arm, "Hey you piece of junk. Im your opponent." Tsuna said blowing up the arm. Risa watched as Gola Mosca concentrated his attacks on Tsuna and soon enough Tsuna killed Gola Mosca, Risa stood with Hibari her eyes back to normal and Rain in her arms. Her staff was put away as she watched Tsuna stare at Gola Mosca. Xanxus smiled and watched as Tsuna was about to dea lthe finishing blow on Gola Mosca.

* * *

**Hmph as I said at the top if I don't get 2 reviews ill make a chapter where Risa dies and she will be dead forever :( I hate doing that but I need something to encourage me to write otherwise I just quit. Oh heres an extra just to make this more fun :D**

**HaruHaru Interview Dangerous!**

**Todays Guest: Risa Lacole.**

Haru: Everyone's Long awaited Haru's Haru Haru Interview Dangerous!

Reborn: Ciassu!

Haru: Today's guest is Risa-chan!

Reborn: Is Hibari around?

Haru: Eh?

Elvevator thing comes down holding Chibi-fied Risa

Risa: Ohyaou Gozaimasu Haru-chan!

Haru: Risa-chan!

Risa: Ano...why am I here?

Haru: Were going to interview you today!

Risa: Eh really?

Haru: Yeah!

Risa: So what do you want to know?

Haru: Well what do you like Risa-chan?

Risa: Ano....I like animals.

Haru: What do you think of the Varia?

Risa blinked and an aura started to emit from her it was dark and she glared at Haru her eyes slitted

Risa: I hope they die one fo the worst deaths in this whole damned fucking world.

Haru: Hahi! R-r-risa!

Reborn: Its taboo to talk about Varia around her.

Haru: Hahi! Whats so bad about Varia?

Haru shivered visibly and started to move away

Risa: I'll murder you.

Risa glared towards Haru and pulled out her staff and walked towards Haru.

Haru: Well thats it for todays HaruHaru Dangerous Interview!

Haru yelled as she ran as fast as she could away.

**THE END :D**


	9. Nani? KYUU!

**Sarkoh: I finally figure out how to view things and I see that some of you stick with me and read the latest chapters no matter what.**

**Leo: Uh oh shes happy.**

**Sarkoh: So I will continue the series as long as I get as many views as I usually do which is about 36-270 a week.**

**Leo: Thats pretty good I guess.**

**Sarkoh: So I think the future arc might start here since i've been inspired lately.**

**Leo: Thank You readers T~T**

**Sarkoh: Be quiet! xD**

**Leo: NEBA :3**

**Sarkoh: :D**

**Risa: OMFG OMFG OMFG =O -Risa runs away her eyes covered and screaming-**

**Reborn: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to Sarkoh.**

**Rated M for Language and Violence also rated EW for EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Ninth**

Risa watched as Gola Mosca was split in half with the final blow and out fell an old man, "Whats an old man doing inside of Gola Mosca?" she wondered standing up straight Rain mewing in her arms quietly. Tsuna had said it was the ninth, Risa froze, "Vongola Ninth?" she said in a state of horror. Attacking a boss in the mafia almost always led to death regardless of the circumstances, but this was different these circumstances were unbelievably complicated. She watched as Xanxus pretty much blamed the whole thing on Tsuna even though he didn't know the old man was in there. Risa was surprised when the old man started to talk to Tsuna, she listened quietly unable to do much of anything other then watch. She watched the Ninth down as she det her eyes to the ground in prayer for him as a sign of respect, she looked up when Xanxus started to spout things about avengeing his father, "Feh what bull are talking about. You couldn't have cared less about what happened to the ninth as long as you got to be Vongola Decimo." Risa grunted. Hibari glanced at her before he returned to watching the two, the conversation went on and the Cervello started to take Xanxus' side and Reborn had apparently snapped. He wouldn't do anything however, Risa blinked and looked up when Tsuna said he wouldn't allow Xanxus to succeed the ninth everyone backed him up, "Yosh." she muttered watching everyone pretty much team up except for Hibari who had said it was personal.

'You don't even know the guy.' she thought with a small smirk, 'Then again long as he gets to shed blood he doesn't really care huh?' she thought with a small smile. She listened as Vongola affairs seemed to have continued and the Cervello talked about the Sky Match and such. Then Xanxus' team started to act all superior again, "They won't be going to their execution oh no they wont." she muttered midly to herself, "Isn't that right Rain?" she asked looking down at the cat. Sapphire eyes stared at her and a mew came from Rain. She looked up when a flame emmited from Xanxus' hand engulfing the rest of his team before dissapating showing no one there at all. Risa looked up when Dino suddenly appaeared and started helping everyone and Risa looked up when Hibari started to speak, "If these incidents are drawing out that herbivores power, then I can't intervene yet." he muttered. Risa sighed, "Referring to people as such is something you can't help, and wanting to kill any strong opponent is also in your nature to huh." Risa said before walking over to Yamamoto and the rest of them. Hibari ignored her completely, "Hey, we're going home!" Reborn said kicking Tsuna down.

Reborn landed on Tsuna, "Were going home." Reborn repeated, "Eh?" Tsuna said confused, "You need to recharge for towmorrows match." Reborn said,"Why do you always kick me?!" Tsuna whined, "I felt irritated." Reborn said simply, "W-what kind of reason is that?!" Tsuna yelled. Risa giggled lightly the light once again returned to her eyes as Reborn jumped up and down repeatedly on Tsuna's back.

**Next Day Night Time**

Risa sat in the reception room dodging Hibari's blows, "Ne ne I don't think you need any practice Hibari-san." she muttered jumping off the desk as Hibari aimed for it. He stopped his tonfa from hitting the desk and turned to slice at Risa and she moved easily, Risa smirked and moved backwards forgetting about the couch completely. She fell backwards hitting Hibari in the process, she layed on the couch upside down her skirt revelaed her wearing shorts but Hibari kept his distance. Risa flipped backwards off the couch onto the other one and smiled, "I keep forgetting you have alot of stuff in here." she said cheerfully. She jumped up and down on the couch, "Its really stiff over on this one." she muttered as she continued to jump. She jumped up and landed behind the couch as Hibari took another swing at her, "This is not a playground." Hibari growled. Risa smiled, "But it looks like your having fun." Risa said moving to the side repeatedly as she dodged Hibari's tonfa.

She looked up when she heard a loud noise "Ano looks like its starting." Risa said heading for the door. Hibari blinked and looked towards the window, outside there were people, he looked over to Risa who seemed to have gotten serious again, "hmm." Risa hummed before walking out of the reception room leaving Hibari to come out to the school grounds. Risa moved quickly running down the halls still in her uniform this time her hair was down fully and it reached her knees rather easily. She soon came out to the courtyard as Reborn and Tsuna had gathered with Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei, "Good Luck." she said with a smile only to get hit in the head, "Itttte! That hurt Hibari!" Risa whined, "What do you want?" Hibari asked standing next to Risa, "Oui they are crowding technicaly." Risa said with a smile, "Want?" Tsuna questioned, "The same as us." Ryohei said, "The Cervello told the Guardians to come." Chrome said semi quietly.

"Thats right. We issued compulsory summons to all survivng Guardians." the Cervello said, "Compulsory Summons?" Tsuna asked, "They're here too." Reborn commented. Risa blinked looking up to see Lambo and her eyes widened, "Theres something wrong with these people. There already risking there lives by just being out of the hospital." she growled looking at the Cervello as they explained why the guardians were here and what the Sky Match was about. The Cervello came around collecting rings and then they came to Hibari, "I lost it." Hibari said bluntly as if he didn't care, "Wow...." Risa said sarcasticaly another hit to the back of the head was delivered, "Iteee!" Risa whined, "We already took custody of it." the Cervello replied with a light smile at Risa's pain. Risa listened quietly to what the Cervello said and blinked when Hibari was supposed to go to his match field, "Ne ne Hibari-san." she said grabbed onto his sleeve, "Try not to die Hibari-san!" she said smiling dodging another hit to the head, "Hmph." he grunted giving a glare towards her before walking away, "Ill bite you to death before that happens." he grunted as he headed to his field.

Risa followed behind Basil and the Cervello as Colonello and Shamal appeared, "Shamal." she growled walking briskly near Basil keeping her distance from the pervy doctor. She looked up when Tsuna flew back into the wall due to a punch from Xanxus, "Bastard." Risa growled as they were led away. Risa looked up at the monitor watching the match as Tsuna fought Xanxus and soon Tsuna had challenged Xanxus' theory of the dying will flame not being as strong as the flame of rage. She watched as they two flames made contact and Tsuna smacked Xaxnxus in the face knocking him back, "Hmph." she muttered looking out towards the mist place, "Poor Chrome." she muttered as she heard another explosion come from the moniter and listened to Reborn explain about the 7th and his guns. Risa blinked when Xanxus started to spout about not caring about his subordinates, she huffed and blinked when he shot at two towers and watched in a rather pissed off fit, "That bastard." she growled as he was laughing on the screen.

Risa growled when she looked up on the screen was Hiabri fighting Belphegor, "Hmph figures." Risa muttered and watched the battle continue on to where Gokudera beat up Levi using his new rocket bombs. Risa smirked lightly and watched as the monitor returned to Hibari's fight, she watched quietly, "Knives and wires?" she questioned. Reborn nodded and explained Gokudera's battle, "It won't be good if Hibari gets serious." she muttered before she watched as Hibari started to fight Belphegor, "Hes smiling." she muttered her face turning into one that looked annoyed, "He needs to stop playing around." she grunted with a sigh. She watched when Hibari fell and she couldn't see his face a small smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth, "Hmph." she said watching. Hibari started to fight back and soon enough Belphegor ran off, "Pathetic." she grunted as the moniter switched back to Tsuna's fight.

Tsuna and Xanxus were clashing repeatedly in the air in an attempt to kill eachother and soon Tsuna was knocked back to the ground. Tsuna stood up his hands in an odd position, "Is he doing that Mmmpah thing?" she asked tilting her head. Reborn looked at her and she suddenly felt very dumb, "Er..." she mumbled fumbling with her fingers in embarassment. She listened quietly to something about the Zero Point Breakthrough and then the camera became all static and she couldn't see anything, "Oh no." she said her eyes widening in fear. Soon it came back on showing Tsuna laying on the ground his dying will flame flickered out, everything got quiet then Xanxus started to talk again and Risa clenched her teeth together out of anger and some out of angusih, "If I could only get out of here." she growled to herself clenching her fist together. She was surprised to see Tsuna get up again and her face lit up, "How did he do that?" she asked turning to Reborn. Reborn started to explain about the minus state and how it absorbs the other enemys flames by taking them in when in the minus state, she nodded and watched the fight continue.

Reborn started a speech on faith in Tsuna and Risa praticaly ignored him not caring for his pretty words. The fight continued as Tsuna continued to try and use the Zero Point Breakthrough and Xanxus continued to tell him it wasn't it. Risa watched intently as the battle drew on old scars appeared on Xanxus' face, she looked u pwhen she smelled a familiar scent and she felt rage build up inside her again, "Squalo." she hissed her aura shifting once again. Dino looked towards her and stared, Risa glared back and looked away arrogantly. Dino explained what happened to Squalo and how they saved him and such, then Ken and Chikusa started to worry about Chrome. So much was going on between the battle and just the random drama that came from being near Reborn, Dino and Ken. She sighed sitting down on her knees in a prayer like position her hands in her lap, "Reborn stop burdening me with Mafia problems." she muttered obviously annoyed. Her hair trailed lightly behind her and on the dirt floor, she watched the monitor quietly ignoring any other thing that anyone said.

Risa was surpirsed when a sudden explosion happened and then Xanxus came out of the smoke his hands frozen and then looked up when she heard something explode, "Ara?" she said turning to look at the monitor. Xanxus was fighting back once again only to be beaten down by Tsuna as the truth was revealed about Xanxus' scars, the Ninth Vongola Mafia boss had given the scars to Xanxus using the Zero Point Breakthrough. Risa blinked her eyes wide as the story continued o nwith what happened and then all of a sudden Mammon appeared holding all the rings. They started to talk about seven burn marks appearing where Xanxus had escaped from the ice and then the rings lit up with fire, all different colors of fire. Risa watched in awe as the ice metled and then Mammon started to place the rings in the necklace and Belphegor took the Sky Ring Tsuna had and put it on Xanxus. Xanxus stood with fire all around him and he was happy smiling and saying things about power.

Risa watched standing up, "Their....rejecting him." she said as Xanxus suddenly yelled in pain. He fell to the ground and then Squalo started to tal about Xanxus not actually being the Ninths Son and then drama insued again. Then Belphegor started talking about fifty men coming in and killing everyone related to the incident, Risa stood her aura had stabalized and it evaporated into nothing a smile was on her face as everyone said they would fight, "Hmph, like they'll even get passed the gates." Risa said the smile turning into a neutral look. She watched as one of the Cervello were killed again, she looked to the monitor and smirked as three people appeared talking about a demon, "Maa maa hes really late." she grunted turning to look over at the man walking through the gate. She smiled, "Looks like he came through again." she muttered turning her attention to Chrome and soon Varia gave up.

After getting out of the cage Risa looked immedately around for Hibari of course he was back in the reception room relaxing, "Ne ne Hibari-san." she muttered closing the door partialy behind her just in case she need to make a quick escape. She stared at him as he lay back on the couch rather comfortable, "The school isn't as bad as I thought it would be." she said looking around before turning her purple eyes towards Hibari, "And you practicaly didn't get beaten up." she said smiling dodging a tonfa that had been thrown at her, "Awww so cruel. You shouldn't be moving much you got all kinds of owies on you." Risa said smiling. She turned around and went to pick up the tonfa putting it on the table next to him, "Should I treat them for you or are you going to abuse your power over the hospital?" she asked tilting her head. Hibari hadn't said much just glared at her and sat up slightly, "So you'll let me treat you?" she said smirking. Hibari gave a grunt and looked away obviously not liking the idea but not wanting to go to the hospital either.

Risa walked over to Hibari's desk and opened up one of the drawers pulling out a first aid kit and went back over to him sitting on the ground and pulling out some cotton and some disenfectent. She pulled up the sleeve on Hibari's shirt after removing the make shift bandage he had put on, she started to clean the three scratches there and was silent Hibari said nothing as she worked. She wrapped a bandage around the three scratches on his arm and then looked at the back of his head, "Hibari-san its hard to treat your wounds if I can't get to all of them." she grunted and he arrogantly grunted at her turning to face her. She stood up a little and pulled out another cotton ball and put disienfectent on it and cleaned out the scratches on his face, he glared at her intently as she kept her eyes on the scratches. She pulled out a couple of patches and put them on his face carefully, "There all done." she said smiling. Hibari stared at her for a moment longer, "Get out." he grumbled obviously angered. She sighed and put all the supplies back in the kit before throwing away the used cotton balls and putting the first aid kit back in to the drawer in Hibari's desk.

She turned to go out the door, "Good job Hibari." she said smiling as she left the room closing the door behind her. Hibari sat up staring at the bandage on his arm and then to look at his tonfa that were laying on the table.

**Few Days Later? O_o**

Risa was grabbed by Yamamoto and dragged out of her classroom, "Uwaaaah Yamamoto-kun lemme go!" she whined being dragged away from her buddied as they fawned over the baseball star. She sighed as she was dragged by Yamamoto who was tailing Gokudera, they finally made it to where Tsuna was, "Juudiame!" Gokudera called, Tsuna turned around surprised, "What are you doing here? And why did you come too baseball nut and devil woman?!" Gokudera said, "Neither of you were in the classroom, so. Its nice and warm here. Your sitting in the sun here Tsuna?" Yamamoto said releasing Risa finally. Risa glared at Gokudera, "So octopus head what are you doing here?" she said in a snarky tone. Tsuna stared at them, 'Gokudera, Yamamoto, Risa." he said. Risa looked at him and raised an eyebrow and smiled brightly. Whispers of Not Good were heard down the hall and Risa looked over along with Tsuna to see Hibai walking down the hallway towards them, "Hibari-san!" Tsuna said. Risa stood still rather afraid of Hibari considering she didn't want to play today, "What are yo udoing here?" Gokudera asked, "Yo, your injuries seem to be okay now too." Yamamoto commented. Hibari gave a sharp glance to Risa who in turn turned away briskly, "Are you herding together again? I'll bite yo uto death." Hibari replied wihtout care.

Tsuna had a disbelief look on his face, "Are you patroling for the Disciplinary Committee?" Yamamoto asked, "I'm on inspection, making sure every little thing has been repaired." he said, "Oh I see. It was damaged seriously after all." Tsuna commented. Hibari kept a steady gaze trained on them, "Anyways, it seems to be repaired. If that weren't the case then you would have been bitten to death too." Hibari said revealing his tonfa, "You went pretty crazy here yourself." Gokudera said arrogantly. Hibari glared at Gokudera, "A-anyway. We won't invovle you in anything like that again!" Tsuna said quickly, "All right, but I won't allow you to harm the school." Hibari said passing through them as Risa had suddenly disappeared way down the hall, "The fighting was fun." he said following after Risa who was pretty much aiming to be at the other end of the school, "Um why is Risa scared of Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked turning to look at Yamamoto and Gokudera. Gokudera smirked, "I heard she accidently broke one of the desk by tripping over it." Gokudera said with a smile. Tsuna sweat dropped and smiled.

Risa continued her was down the hall her long hair trailing behind her in black waves soon she was in one of the lesser used corridors and ran into one of the classrooms hiding under the teachers desk. She listened to footsteps pass by the room and she breathed out a sigh of relief and then the door opened and closed, Risa could feel the hairs on her neck rise as footsteps echoed around the room and within seconds a hand reached under the desk and grabbed Risa by the collar and dragged her out. Before her stood the Disciplinary Committee chairman Hibari Kyoya, "I swear it was an accident I didn't mean too!" Risa cried trying to escape his grasp. She felt metal contact with her head and she whined, "So cruel Hibari-san!" she whined as he let her go. She stood up holding her head, "Weren't there people who vandalized the school-" she was stopped when she was grabbed and pulled up close to Hibari her face and his inches away, "I'll bite you to death." he growled. Risa's eyes widened, "SEXUAL HARASSMENT!" she yelled and struggled out of his grasp running away fast.

Hibari sighed, "Annoying Herbivore." he grunted before exiting the classroom, a small figure appeared from the corner a smile on his face, "Everything is working out." the small chibi figure said before disappearing through a secret passage in the wall.

**Classroom Visitation Day**

Risa sat on the windowcill in one of the hallways not bothering to go into her classroom where all the parents were, Hibari seemed to have not even bothered with going near the classroom today. She smirked lightly, "Its not like I have parents anyways." she said looking down sad her eyes holding back tears of grief. She looked up suddely when she heard footsteps coming from down the hallway and she looked up, who else other then the King of Pain Hibari. He looked to her breifly before he continued down the hallway, Risa blinked and followed after him out of habit, "Ne ne Hibari are you heading to Tsuna's class again?" she asked. Hibari ignored her and she sighed walking behind him quietly as a loud explosion occured, he soon got to Tsuna's class, "How boisterous." Hibari muttered leaning against the doorframe. Risa stood in front of the door near Hibari, "Hibari-san! Risa-san!" Tsuna said in surprise, "Be quiet or I'm going to bite yo uto death." Hibari said simply, "Ohyaou Gozaimasu everyone!" Risa called poking her head through the door way and giving a short wave, "Hello Risa-chan!" Kyoko called. Risa smiled, "Ciaossu." Reborn said, "So its the Infant." Hibari said turning, "Just keep it down." he said walking away. Risa blinked and sauntered in really quickly, "Good luck everyone!" she said bending to the side lightly and waving with a smile on her face before leaving the classroom in pursuit of Hibari, "Risa-san wait!" Tsuna called pleadingly, 'Someone help me!' Tsuna thought with fear.

Risa turned lightly, "Maa maa Hibari-san how come your parents aren't here?" she asked catching up to him, he twitched slightly and looked at Risa momentarily before he turned and continued to walk away, "Erm....if it helps any i don't have parents either." she said somewhat quietly. Hibari stopped and Risa stopped next to him and he glanced at her, "I'll bite you to death." he said simply revealing his tonfa. Risa squeaked and ran back towards Tsuna's room, she came in on him wearing his underwear only once again. Everyone looked over to her and they stared at her, Risa's hair blocked her face momentarily and she glared at Tsuna before a flying book bag hit him in the head, "OHH YAAA WHO THREW THAT?!" Tsuna yelled, "Right here!" Risa said a vein under her eye was visible she had snapped. Tsuna turned, "SOLVE THIS PROBLEM!" he yelled. Risa smirked evily, "Oh Ill solve the problem alright!" she growled before a rope wrapped around Tsuna's waist and he was literaly dragged out of the class. Everyone looked at eachother as a series of crashes was heard along with a loud yell and Tsuna came running back in taking his seat, "Feh. Put on some clothes you idiot!" Risa barked as Tsuna scrambled out of his desk running for the P.E. lockers. Risa turned to the rest of the class, "Ne ne I'm sorry. Please do your best on this problem though!" she said before walking out of the room again and then a series of steps were heard with Hiabri passing by the door.

"UWAAAAHH I'M SORRY HIBARI-SAN!"

**Four Days Later**

"Maa maa an invitation?" Risa said staring at the letter that was taped to the entrance to the Shrine, "Ano.." she said removing it and opening it, "Celebration?" she said reading the letter she put it back in the holder, "Yare yare. I might as well go. Rain would you like to come too?" she called to the cat. Rain mewed and trotted to her, she picked him up. Today Risa was wearing a pristine white sweater with a braided look for the neckline. All the rest was lined and she wore washed out jeans with her hair braided back. She walked to Sawada's house knocking on the door, "Ciaossu Risa-chan." Reborn said sitting on Bianchi's shoulder. Risa smiled and walked in taking a seat where Reborn directed her too, "Ne ne Rain, this should be fun." she said petting the cat. Soon enough Kusakabe arrived and they sat next to Risa, "Ohyaou Nee-san, everyone." she said smiling doing a short dip of her head to the Committee, "O-ohyaou Gozaimasu Risa-chan." Kusakabe said happily. Risa smiled and returned her attention to Reborn, "This goes to show Mama's charm." Reborn said, "The three of us did the cooking." Haru said happily, "I don't know if it will be very good." Kyoko said, "Please enjoy.' Hana said happily. Fuuta smiled, "We decorated the room!" Fuuta said, "You better appreciate it!" Lambo said acting all high and mighty, "Lambo just got in the way!" I-pin said frustrated.

"Thank you everyone! I'm so happy." Nana said smiling. Shamal started to hit on Nana and suggested a kiss, a flying piece of yen hit his head, " why don't you take a seat before something else hits you." Risa said smiling. Shamal moved away quickly, "So what's Tsuna-san's present?" Haru asked. Hana started to downgrade Tsuna while Risa just watched smiling calmly. Tsuna gave his mother sme red carnations and Risa just watched feeling the comfortable atmosphere seem to have relaxed her quite a bit. Reborn started honking a horn, "Now we'll begin the Vongola Style Party!" Reborn said honking the horn again. Then Reborn started to talk about Vongola matters again, Risa completely ignored the statements and refused to participate. Yamamoto went up first and started juggling sushi then tossed it at people, one came at Risa and Rain jumped up catching it and eating it, "Ne ne is it good Rain?" she asked smiling. The cat mewed returning to its meal as Ryohei went up, Ryohei was going to break a cinderblock and then he stared at it and it broke. Risa blinked, "Heke?" she questioned tilting her head.

Everyone said they couldn't see anything and Ryohei got a low score. Fuuta was up next, Risa watched intently with Rain curled up in a ball on her lap, and then Fuuta started to play the Harmonica, Fuuta only got a thirty and then Lambo was up next. Lambo started to do a bunch of impressions Risa smiled brightly for once enjoying herself to the fullest, then Lambo dropped food stolen from Fuuta and I-pin and ran off. Lambo only got a three then the trio of girls went up saying they were going to do comedy and then Lambo interupted and turned into Adult Lambo. Hana started to go goo-goo gaa-gaa over him and then Bianchi went into rage mode. started to fawn over Bianchi and got kicked in the face forcing him to hit Lambo and go through a glass window. Risa felt a sweat drop and she laughed. Kyoko Haru and Hana all scored an 85 even though they didn't really do anything.

Then Bianchi started to announce things once again and moved on to the next contestant, "Now the next act is..." the sliding door rolled open and there stood Hibari, "Eeep!" Risa squeaked before looking around for places to hide, "Cool and Dangerous, Nami-Middle Disciplinary Committee Chairman, Hibari Kyoya!" Bianchi announced. The Committee started clapping for him, "Weve been waiting for this!" one said, "Chairman!" another said. Risa was sitting closest to the Committee and decided to try and hide, then Hibird started singing. Risa stopped and turned feeling that odd sense of liking something cute and she smiled clapping lightly, "Baby, I still don't like herding together." Hibari said, "I will forfeit." he continued. Reborn just agreed and Hibari turned taking a quick glance at Risa before leaving. The rest of the committee followed after leaving everyone else behind. Risa shurgged as Rain wandered around, "Next act is the Gyoza fist master from China, I-pin!" Bianchi announced. I-pin had gone into Pinzu Time Bomb mode and was thrown out the window.

Risa threw a comb at Tsuna causing him to fall, "Don't throw my beloved I-pin out windows Tsuna." she growled as i-pin exploded. After the perfromance I-pin had scored a 95. After a random act with Gokudera Tsuna went into dying will mode and the party ended with Reborn winning because he threw the party for Nana.

**TYL**

Gokudera and Tsuna followed after the two figures who haven't introduced themselves, soon they were at a river and Gokudera started to complain, the blue haired woman with scars on her face told them they had to camp out and said she had only made food for herself, "Er....um Nee-san don't you think thats a little harsh?" the other girl commented. The other woman had long black hair tied back in a braid and she was wearing a tank top and shorts with no cloak around her, "Hmph if they want to survive they need to find their own accomidations." the blue haired woman said simply. The black haired woman sighed, "So cruel." she said with a sigh pulling a box off of her belt and staring at it. Around her fingers were four rings one being a wedding band the other three had chains on them with two purple colored stones and one indigo colored stone in them. The girl looked at them, and smiled sympatheticaly before her and the blue woman wandered off, "Lets go find something to eat Juudaime." Gokudera said. Tsuna and Gokudera went off to find food and luckily they stumbled upon mushrooms but stopped when they saw both the woman bathing, "Ne ne nee-san....please don't cry." the black haired woman said. The blue woman looked up at her and sighed and then Tsuna came over talking to loud and they fell in the water.

They surfaced and both woman were facing them and the water was only waist high and both woman were standing. Gokudera and Tsuna both suffered horrible nose bleeds. The black haired woman sat on the otherside of the campfire with the blue haired woman not looking to bothered at all by the two kids peeping, "Ne ne nee-san your so generous for sharing your fish." the black haired woman said. The blue haired woman turned and gave a slight glare as Tsuna and Gokudera agreed, "I've only seen you in photographs. But because of the Ten-Year Bazooka, and the resemblence to the photos, I knew who you were." the woman said, "We have time now I'll tell you a little of what I know." the woman said, "Really?" Tsuna said somewhat excited. The woman looked up at them while the other girl went to sleep, "I was affiliated with the Vongola External Advisor Organization." she said, "External Advisors? Thats dad!" Tsuna exclaimed, "So you're on our side?" Gokudera questioned, "Yeah thats how it is. Because of an emergency I was ordered to find the Tenths Family." she continued, "An emergency?" Tsuna questioned, "Thats right. Vongola HeadQuarters was nearly destroyed. So far, there are no survivors from HQ. The Ninth is also missing. An External Advisor team was sent there immediately, but we lost contact with them." she said.

"Don't be fooled Tenth! She's lying. Theres no way Vongola could be decimated!" Gokudera said standing up. The black haired girl sat up immediately, "Sit down. Now." the girl demanded, "Hmph." Gokudera grunted glaring at the black haired woman, "Perhaps Ten years ago. But in this era there is a Family with enough power to annihilate the Vongola, the Millefiore Family. " she said, "Their bosses name is Byakuran." the black haired woman said looking aggitated, "Byakuran. Thats the name that Gokudera ten years in the future said. W-what these two are saying may be true." Tsuna said, "In this era rings and boxes are what alter the courses of battles." the black haired woman said, "You saw for yourself how effective they are." the blue haired girl continued, "The rings were thought to have been symbols of the Mafia living in the underworld. However the rings protected by omerta held powers beyond human knowledge." the blue haired woman continued, "Millefiore overwhelmed the Vongola with the power of the rings and the boxes." the black haired girl continued. The black hair woman looked to the blue quickly in alarm, "Nee-san." she said and the blue haired woman pulled on her cloak quickly and put out the fire. Gokudera started to glare at the woman, "What are you doing?!" Gokudera yelled.

"The enemy! They are strong. If they find you your as good as dead!" the blue haired woman said. The four of them moved quickly and hid behind a rock, "Um who is the enemy?" Tsuna questioned, "That one is recon." the black haired girl said, "Don't make a move and let it pass." the blue haired woman said to them. The two poked there heads over the rock staring at the robot, "Strau Mosca, second generation Gola Mosca military sold the secrets to others besides Vongola." the blue haired woman said. The unit turned to look towards them. The blue haired woman started to explain about the rings and the black haired woman realized something, "Nee-san did we check to see if they had any other rings?" she asked. The blue haired woman looked at her and then looked to both the boys, "No!" Gokudera said, "Me neither! Wait I have Lancia-sans ring!" Tsuna said holding it out, "That ring is! Why didn't you tell us!" the blue haired woman said as the robot got closer, "You sound so cowardly, if the four of us take this thing on..." Gokudera said, "Even the four of us couldn't take that thing. Were going to get wiped out." she replied, "Tch! Get moving the three of you!" the black haired woman said standing up her ring lighting up with intense purple flames, "Wait!" the blue haired woman said, "MOVE IT NEE-SAN!" the girl growled as she pulled out a gold rod. The blue haired woman nodded and started to run away the other two following after her.

The robot targeted the woman, "Tch." she grunted jumping on top of the boulder, "She can handle it lets go." the blue haired woman said, and within seconds a shadow leaped out of no where and struck at the Robot, "Attaco di Squalo." the figure said, 'This should buy us one minute. Help has arrived." the man said, "Could you be Y-yamamoto?" Tsuna questioned, "Huh? This isn't some kind of bad joke is it?" Yamamoto questioned, "I came here to get the agent from the External Advisors, but you guys are here too. But you've shrunk. An illusion? A ghost?" Yamamoto continued, "We arrived here from the past because of the Ten-Year bazooka and." Tsuna said continuing on about how it belonged to Lambo, "I see! From the past!" Yamamoto said laughing, "I panicked! No wonder. You seem well Tsuna." he said and started to walk, "Anyway lets go. Its just a waste of time dealing with these things." Yamamoto said as they all started to walk.

Low whispers were exchanged between the blue haired woman and balck haired woman, "I see the Ring Conflict had just ended ten years ago." Yamamoto said, "Yeah." Tsuna said agreeing, "That brings back memories. A lot has happened since then. You were pretty amazing these past ten years Tsuna. You were too Gokudera." he said turning his attention to Gokudera momentarily. The blue haired woman looked back, "Hey, were not going to run? If we walk it will take ti'll morning." the blue haired woman said, "Oh I forgot to tell you. The information you have on the hideout is fake. Sorry, were almost there." Yamamoto said continuing on ahead, "Follow me closely so you don't lose sight of me." Yamamoto continued. Yamamoto stopped and pulled a chain off one of his rings and opened a box and a blue thing flew around fast, "What is that?" Tsuna asked, "Camouflage for defensive purposes. Don't look away." Yamamoto said as it started to rain, "Ite! Its cold!" the black haired girl whined, "I can't see!" Gokudera exclaimed, "It's the rain in the jungle!" Tsuna said, "This way!" Yamamoto called. The balck haired woman ushered the two children towards Yamamoto, "Were going down." Yamamoto said calmly.

"Wow! The hideout is underground!" Tsuna exclaimed, "Yeah thats right. There are six entrances like this." Yamamoto said as they walked till they got to an elevator. They stepped in, "This was under construction as a Vital Vongola stronghold." Yamamoto said, they stopped at the fifth floor, "Only about 60% is complete right now." Yamamoto continued, "W-wow! Vongola can make something like this?" Tsuna said, "I'll tell you something good. You had them build it Tsuna." Yamamoto said with a chuckle, "Huh? I-i did?!" Tsuna said surprised, "Yeah, you when you got a little bigger." he said as they continued walking, "I don't believe it!" Tsuna said, "Hey, what is that device?" the blue haired woman asked as they approached a frame with purple lasers in it, "Ah our mechanic Giannini built it. Its a barrier that cuts off some sort of substance." Yamamoto said. The black haired girls eyes narrowed, "Be careful nee-san." she said quietly, "Its fine." Yamamoto said as he walked through it, "Come on." he said, "A-all right." Tsuna said passing through it, "I feel fine." Tsuna said, as Gokudera and the black haired woman came through, the black haired woman turned around immedately after the blue haired girl came in and caught her, "Ne ne i knew this would happen." she said. Everyone started to fret over her condition, "Here." Yamamoto said holding out his arms, the girl handed the cloaked girl over to Yamamoto.

"She'll wake up in a bit." Yamamoto said calmly walking further into the building with the other three walking behind them. Soon they came down a hall with a single set of double doors, "Were here." Yamamoto announced. They all walked inside as Yamamoto opened the door, "Youre late." an infant voice said. Tsuna turned to see Reborn ,"Ciaossu." Reborn said, "R-reborn." Tsuna said reaching his hand out, "Hug me!" Reborn said. Tsuna became confused and then he was kicked into Reborn, "I'm over here." a white suited Reborn said. The black haired girl started to laugh as Tsuna complained, "Ahahahaha Reborn-san your so mean to Tsuna." the girl said, "You never do change huh?" the girl said looking to Reborn, "You seemed to have grown up a lot. Risa-chan." Reborn commented. Risa smiled, "R-R-Risa-san?!" Tsuna exclamied looking at the ten years older Risa, "Hehe long time no see No Good Tsuna-kun." she said happily. Tsuna sighed, "Yep its Risa." Gokudera said. Reborn soon started to explain the whole situation to Tsuna about being under Namimori. Then when Gokudera heard about Tsuna being in a coffin he punched Yamamoto.

Risa's face darkened, "What were you doing?! Why did that happen to the Tenth!?" Gokudera yelled, "I'm sorry." Yamamoto said as he bled from his mouth, then Gokudera started to yell at Yamamoto more, "Urusai." Risa growled to Gokudera, "Shut up." she growled her purple eyes slitted again, "Don't go pointing fingers." she growled. Reborn started to talk to Gokudera and Risa huffed and started at her hand, a large brand scar was on it. She listened as everything was explained to Gokudera and Tsuna, Risa stood by quietly Yamamoto looked at her and she looked down, "Risa Lal Milch will be fine don't worry." he said reassuringly. Risa nodded and looked at the wedding band on her finger, and then looked up when Yamamoto's father was mentioned, she walked over to him and patted his shoulder lightly. Yamamoto's eyes were downcast towards his shoes.

**The Next Day**

Risa looked up when Reborn entered and she smiled as Yamamoto complimented him on his suit, "But is it safe?" Risa questioned, "Its a new suit that i had Giannini make." he replied, "So, you can withstand the Non- Trinsette?" Lal asked, "Something like that. But its not quite good enough to let me go outside. This is the only place where I can move around freely." Reborn said calmly, "I see.' Lal said, "More importantly you Lal Milch. I heard the Vongola took a lot of damage in the homeland. Your job was to report the situation here right?" Reborn asked, "But our communication with the External Advisory has been cut off. What will you do now?" Reborn finished. Risa stood and left not wanting to hear what Lal Milch was going to say already knowing the awnser. Risa looked up seeing both Gokudera and Tsuna she stopped them and Tsuna reached up immedately grabbing Risa's hand, "Risa-san your married?!" he questioned. Risa blinked in surprise and she turned a bright red, "Yes I am!" she said smiling lightly still red, "What crazy guy married you?" Gokudera asked. Risa smiled, "You." she said with a leisure look on her face.

Gokudera's jaw dropped, "Pffft that was quite funny." she said smiling removing her hand from Tsuna's, "You married Gokudera?" Tsuna questioned his eyes wide in shock, "NO. I was messing with him." Risa said with a smile, "Actually Im married to-" she was cut off when Lal opened the door, "Oh hey Nee-san." she said following behind Tsuna and them. Risa stood next to them and blinked when Reborn started to talk about finding the Guardians the first one being the strongest. Risa left quietly rather confused by everything that had happened so far.

**TYB (=D)**

Risa sat quietly on a pillow in front of the statue in the main hall, she was knee sitting and her eyes were closed, "Great Diety, Protector of this shrine, I wish to know why everyone has disappeared. Tsuna, Gokudera and now even Reborn ave suddenly disappeared." she said quietly. She sighed opening her eyes and looking over to Rain who sat near the open sliding doors staring out into the forest, the pond still had a white lotus blossum in the middle. She stared at it for a long time before turning her attention back to the statue, she blinked and closed her eyes clapping her hands twice and standing up. She walked over to Rain and sat down next to the cat, "Ne ne Rain, you think they will come back safely?" she asked. Rain yawned and started to purr. Risa sighed, it had already been three days since they disappeared, she wondered where they were. She looked up and saw the sky starting to get cloudy and she finally remebered to go to the top of the roof, Dino had gotten something for her apparently. She stood up and moved quickly going towards the front of the shrine to leave. She moved rather clumsily the cloudy weather making her lose some of her sense of smell, she pulled on her shoes and ran off towards the school knowing very well it was going to rain soon.

After her two mile run she ran onto school grounds and made her footsteps quiet so that she wouldn't alert any Hibari's to the fact she was on school grounds when she wasn't supposed to. She tiptoed up the stares and opened the door and walked out looking around for any signs of Dino, she looked around and walked further out onto the rooftop and looked up seeing a yellow fluff ball flying around. She blinked and headed towards the fenced part of the roof and held onto its gate and wathced Hibird twirl around in the air a couple of times before returning. She turned and looked to see an annoyed Hibari right in front of her, out of surprise she backed up against the fence even further and it started to give way within seconds. She felt herself falling back fear flashing in her eyes, she reached out but felt open air and within seconds she was looking at the still form of the school wall in front of her. She heard an annoyed huff and she was being lifted, after scrambling back over the edge she landed near someones shoes. She looked up at Hibari who was glaring down at her, "I'm sorry Hibari..." she squeaked apologeticly. Hibari grabbed her by the collar and pulled her up onto her feet, "Ill bite you to death." he grunted before attempting to slam a tonfa into her stomach.

Risa had removed Hibari's grasp and twirled to the left of the invading tonfa and she smirked. She moved away quickly and ran to the door, "Thank you Hibari, and if you see Dino tell him I'm not taking notes from him anymore!" she said smiling leaving Hibari alone on the rooftop. Hibari touched his cheek momentarily amd a light tint hit his cheeks, "Damned woman, I'll bite her dead yet." he grunted as Hibird came down chirping lightly and landing on top of Hibari's head nesting in his tossled hair. Risa wandered down the halls moving quickly and smile planted across her features as she left towards the school doors. Soon she left the school grounds and it started to rain, within seconds she tripped over something and vanished in a puff of smoke.

**TYL**

Risa blinked looking up when she heard something moving about, she tilted her head in confusion and looked to Reborn, "Hmmm." he mumbled before looking to Risa who in turned stood up. She blinked when she caught the sharp scent of blood in the air, "I'll go to the 'Hospital' wing." she muttered standing up and moving away from the table heading towards the infirmary and staring to set up. She looked up when the doors opened and in came both Gokudera and Yamamoto, along with Tsuna and Kusakabe carrying them, she blinked, "They both got hurt?" she wondered easily removing Gokudera from Tsuna and situating him on one of the medical beds. Kusakabe layed Yamamoto down on the bed next to Gokuderas, she sighed, "Ne ne, they look pretty hurt." she said quietly before looking up at Kusakabe who grabbed her arm, "Yes?" she asked quietly knowing what was coming, "Hibari-" he was cut off easily, "Don't tell him i'm here yet....." she whispered quietly her eyes downcast, "He knows what today is." she muttered. Kusakabe looked a little hurt but nodded in agreement.

Risa tended to Gokudera and Yamamoto quickly, she had started disinfecting their wounds and wrapped them up in bandages making sure to be rather careful of any bleeding wounds. She looked up when Reborn entered, "How are they?" he asked, Risa turned and glanced at him before returning to her work, "They are both stable right now so they will live, but they were hurt pretty bad so it will take them a while to recover. Yamamoto has many burns and he might suffer worse then Gokudera considering hes more used to burns from his bombs." she said quietly. Reborn nodded and pulled a stool up next to Risa and sat on it his eyes downcast as Risa tied the last bandage around Gokudera's waist. Yamamoto had been wrapped up completely too and she sighed standing up, "I don't think I can bear looking at them." she said quietly folding her hands in front of her and turning, "Make sure they stay resting and don't move around to much." she murmured quietly. She left the room quietly and looked up when she smelled bird, she looked up immediately to see a familiar purple shirt with a black tie.

She looked up into pure cobalt colored eyes that seemed to shine with anxious curiosity, "Er....hello Hibari." she said with a smile as she was roughly turned around and moved back towards the infirmary, "So much for dodging around you till little me got here." she muttered, "Oh? And why would yo uwant to do that?" the cool deep voice asked, "To avoid the fight that will ensue later." she grunted, a small smirk tugged at Risa's mouth, "But then again it won't hurt to maul you a little now will it?" she said her smile growing wider. She could practicaly sense the anxiety coming off of Hibari, he seemed to like the idea of a fight, "Your so battle hungry." she said turning around as she was basicaly forced to walk, "I'll bite you to death." he said with a smirk, "Ne ne, you can try Hibari-kun." she said smirking as he seemed to have gotten a little fired up, "But first things first you gotta talk to Tsuna." she said and Hibari twitched slightly pretty much hating the idea of waiting, "Patience is a virtue." she said with a smirk nearing the infirmary, "Hmph." he grunted as he grabbed Risa as she attempted to move farther down the hall.

Risa whimpered and was dragged in beside Hibari as Tsuna was yelling at Reborn, "Heh, are yo udone yet? I have something to discuss." Hibari said holding the door open and holding Risa by the back of her shirt, "Damn you Hibari." she muttered, "Hibari-san!" Tsuna exclaimed, "Hibari! You bastard! Why are you here?" Gokudera growled sitting up. Risa removed Hibari's grasp from her quickly and dodge around him heading straight for Gokudera. He looked surprised as she stood next to Hibari, "Don't you even think about moving aroud you idiot." she growled as Gokudera fell back on the bed in pain, "G-gokudera-kun! Hibari-sans the one that saved you two." Tsuna said. Risa turned and sitfled a mock giggle, Tsuna glanced at her in questioning, "It's not like I had any intention to save anyone. It was just becase I disliked that man." Hibari replied bluntly and without care, "Yep theres that 'I don't care' attitude again." Risa said with a smile as Hibari glared at her.

"I've been meaning to meet you Hibari." Reborn said, "Same here, toddler." Hibari said with a smirk, Risa rolled her eyes and realized her chance to escape and started to edge towards the door, "W-What is it that you want to discuss, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked, Hibari turned his attention to Tsuna. Risa was about to exit out the door and she headbutted straight into Giannini and fell back, "Why must you do that to me!" she whined laying on the ground in a sign of I give up, "Opps sorry Risa-san." he said glancing down and backto look up to Tsuna, "Umm Do you have a second?" he asked, "What?" Reborn asked, "I have some good news. Bianchi-san and Fuuta-san from their information gathering mission." Giannini said happily, "Fuuta?!" Tsuna exclaimed, "Sis is back?" Gokudera questioned shock clear in his voice, "I told you didn't I? After yo uget through a pinch good things happen." Reborn said with a smile. Risa grunted still laying on the floor Hibari looming over her with an amused look on his face, "Hedgehog using bastard." she muttered, Hibari gave an arrogant look and returned to looking at Tsuna.

Risa stood up quickly after hearing footsteps down the hall and she stood next to Hibari once again, she stared at the door as it opened up and immediately Bianchi ran over to Reborn and hugged him, "I'll never let you go my beloved!" Bianchi said in one of those sappy reunions ways. Risa literaly sweatdropped, "Theres no helping it Tsuna-nii." Fuuta said calmly, "In this era, both Tsuna-nii and Reborn are dead." Fuuta said with a smile forming on his face, "Fuuta, you don't say someone is dead with a smile on your face. Its creepy." she said with a sigh, Fuuta nodded at her, "C-Can it be Fuuta?!" Tsuna excalimed, "Obviously-" she was cut off by a hand covering her mouth, "Your comments are annoying." Hibari said quietly. Risa's eyes became half lidded obviously annoyed she stuck her tongue out and licked his hand, he blinked and removed his hand quickly and stared at it, "I'll bite you to death." he grunted, "I'll cut you." Risa replied static running between both Hibari and Risa before she smiled, "I get to cut you alot when we get the chance." she said in a loving way. Hibari ignored her and returned to listening to the reunion going on within the Vongola Familiga, Gokudera fell and Risa sighed going over and putting him back on the bed before returning to Hibair's side.

Risa listened quietly to the exchange between Reborn and Tsuna and she looked to Hibari who had pulled out his tonfa when Tsuna got closer, "Hibari-san seems to know something too." Tsuna said turning to Hibari, "If you get any closer, I'll bite you to death." he growled, "Ne ne Hibari your so scary." Risa said in mock fear. Hibari threw a glare at her, Tsuna shivered in fear. After Hibari beat Tsuna up he left and Risa smirked devilishly, "Ne ne I'll talk to you later Tsuna-kun. Bai bii." she said before chasing after Hibari quickly. She followed him down the hallway and he turned his tonfa showing and she smirked as she ran at full speed, she easily aimed a kick at him only to get blocked by a tonfa, she pushed back as he swung the other at her. She landed on her feet easily holding her balance, she pulled out her box and a fire lit on her ring, "I'll cut you." she said with a smirk. She opened the box easily and out came a long pole arm with golden engravings all over it. She smirked and charged at him the weapon she held behind her, Hibari raised his tonfa and there was a loud clash of metal as Hibari was sent flying, "You seem to think I have gotten weak." Risa grunted obviously annoyed. Hibari stood up dusting the pieces of wall dust off him, he turned and smirked his weapons alighting with flames.

Risa grinned and charged at him once again swinging the pole arm around rather wildly and more clashes of metal were heard, she and him were at a standstill as they both pushed back on eachothers weapons, "And where did you disappear to?" Hibari questioned cuts were visible on him, "That isn't your concern right now, now is it?" she said her face bearing a few red markings along with her arms and legs. She pulled back a little causing Hibari to move forward and she immediately kicked out sending Hibari back a little ways, the fight continued till Hibari had Risa in his own special hold. He held her to the wall and she smirked, "You won today." she said with a smirk. Hibari smirked lightly and leaned down pressing his lips to hers and she pressed back, "Maa maa didn't realize yo umissed me that much." she mumbled breaking the kiss for a few seconds as Hibari recaptured her attention. It was shortly ended as Risa pushed back her eyes widening, "Ne ne, it was good seeing you for now Hibari, but it seems little me is on her way." she said with a smile as she slowly pulled off her cloud rings and one mist ring. She let them drop to the floor along with her elt with boxes as the polearm returned to its own she smiled at him and stepped towards him kissing him passionately for no more then a few seconds and she turned into smoke.

* * *

Another Haru Haru's Interview Dangerous!

Haru: E-everyones long a-awaited Haru's HaruHaru I-interview Dangerous!

Reborn: Ciaossu. Why are you so scared Haru?

Haru: Ri-Risa-san is back!

Haru shook in fear

Reborn: How are yo ugonna interview like that?

Haru shivered as the lift thingy came down holding a chibi fied adult Risa.

Risa: Hello again everyone.

Haru: H-h-hai Risa-san!

Haru kept her distance from Risa

Reborn: Lets get straight to it.

Risa nodded lightly her arms crossed

Haru: S-so everyone was wondering, why were yo uwith Lal?

Risa cast a scornful glance at Haru.

Haru: Aiyyee!

Risa: I ran into her, thats all.

Reborn: What about the wedding ring?

Risa stiffened and turned her gaze on Reborn.

Risa: What about it?

Reborn: Who has the matching ring?

Risa blinked and the elevator started to go up.

Haru: A-ah wait Risa-san! Haru wants to know too!

Risa: I'll cut you.

Haru screamed.

Haru: Well thats it for HaruHaru's Interview Dangerous!

A polearm comes wailing down behind Haru. Haru screams and runs as a purple light chases after her.

-Fades to black-


	10. So Very Very Late

**Sarkoh: Sorry it took me so long to update!**

**Leo: No she isn't!**

**Sarkoh: Shut up you.**

**Leo: Never.**

**-fight ensues- **

**Risa: Reborn does not belong to Sarkoh!**

**Rated T for cursing and mild nudity and HIS for Hibari Is Scary.**

**TYB Risa**

"Owie!" Risa whined rubbing her head as she looked at the ground before her, in front of her were rings and a belt not to mention a pair of shoes, "Oh, you got snazzy shoes." Risa said smiling looking up only for her features to falter into that of disbelief. She didn't know where she was but this guy looked familiar she just couldn't figure out how, she stared at the pale skin and colbalt eyes, the messy ebony colored hair. Risa's eyes widened and she scooted back into the wall her mouth open as she started to panic, "N...N...NO!" she screamed jumping up and running away. Hibari didn't move to stop her he just stood there an eyebrow raised, even when he was younger he didn't remember Risa being like that, never. Risa was running tearing through the halls and doing sharp turns as she ran through different corridors. Then 'wham'! She ran into slim arms, "Risa-chan?" she heard a familiar female voice say. Risa felt tears rush to her eyes as she buried her head into the purple jacket of Bianchi the Poison Scorpion. Bianchi looked at Risa and could feel her trembling in complete and utter fear, "Risa..." Bianchi said as Risa held onto her clinging to her for dear life.

Bianchi sighed and held Risa in a hug as she slowly walked with her towards Risa's room, Bianchi opened the door swiftly allowing the young girl to cry. Bianchi sat on the bed pulling Risa to sit beside her. Risa's eyes were red and still wet with tears. Bianchi sighed, "Risa why are you crying?" Bianchi asked. Bianchi herself was wondering when younger Risa even got here, it must have not been long ago considering the girl wasn't even wearing rings yet, "I'm back in the Ground Room." Risa said her voice hitching on hiccups, "Ground Room?" Bianchi asked. Risa's eyes became wide and her pupils faded and her eyes dulled into a purple, "I'm sorry for disobeying you. I'll be better." Risa said in a monotone. Bianchi stared at Risa, "Risa-chan are you okay?" Bianchi asked worry coming across her features entirely, "I'm fine. I did not mean to anger you, please don't hurt me." Risa said her voice monotone and metallic, "Risa?" Bianchi said as Risa stood up and started to walk, "I'm fine, I'll keep out of your hair please don't punish me." Risa said walking out the door, she turned a bowed before she closed the door behind her.

Bianchi blinked and got up something was definitely wrong with Risa, she immediately ran out only to see Risa turning a corner. Bianchi was about to follow when he heard her scream she stopped for two seconds trying to absorb what had just happened before she ran after Risa. Hibari blinked and looked down at the trembling girl that was now in his arms, "Risa!" Bianchi yelled coming around the corner. Hibari looked at Bianchi a scowl on his face as he looked down at the trembling girl that didn't move, "You. What did you do to her?" Bianchi asked. Risa turned her head her eyes wide but still no sign of understanding or emotion entered her gaze, "Nothing." he said holding her arm as he turned bringing Risa with him, "I'm sorry..." Risa said in a monotone. Hibari didn't say anything as he pulled out the three rings and held up her hand putting them on, "Your irritating me." he muttered as he released her hand. Risa looked up at him her eyes still dull, she blinked her eyes filling with tears as the ran down her face, she didn't look sad. Hibari turned and started to walk away leaving Risa in the hall as she stared openly at the man, she ran after him following behind him quietly after she had caught up.

**FlashBack**

Bright gray eyes looked up and stared at the men in front of her, "Really? You guys let me go?" a young voice said staring up at the white coats, "Yes Risa child were letting you go. Come on." the men said. Risa had long black hair with bright gray eyes, a white bandage was wrapped around the young girl's head multiple bandages covered the young girls visible skin, she was wearing a gray dress type thing, it was raggedy and old. They led her away through bright white rooms and soon they came to stairs, "Ground Room." Risa read over the door, her eyes widened in fear, "NO NO! I be good plese don't! PLESE!" she screamed trying to pull her arm away from the men, "Risa calm down!" they growled dragging the little girl down the stairs. Risa screamed and cried tears running down her face as she was dragged down the cement hallways and corridors, going past many doors and other metal objects with boxes and suched placed all over. Risa cried and finally she was slapped her eyes became a dull gray and her pupils disappeared, she stopped struggling and followed them as they released her arm. She said nothing and then they opened a giant metal door. She walked through it and she became blinded by something.

She felt stinging pains all over her body and she couldn't move, fiery everything was on fire as if it were running and spreading through her veins. It hurt so bad. Risa was screaming but not out loud she was thrashing in her mind but she wasn't moving what so ever. Her eyes burned she couldn't feel her body and slowly she felt herself leaving. Everything became numb and she didn't move anymore. Outside Risa's unconcious state her body was moving like she was sleepwalking, "Risa, go back to your room." one white coated man said. Risa got up blood welling from a new head injury along with three arm wounds on her left arm and several on her right, her legs were coated in blood. She walked slowly back through the cold cement hallways with badly colored paint. Wires lead to different rooms with pipes and wooden beams over head. Metal doors were around her and soon enough she arrived at her own room, she looked around and she walked to stand in the middle of the floor. Without noticing she had made blood footsteps that led to her room. She stood in the room blood dripping around her and forming a pool of blood.

Risa was only around six years old when this happened. Her family was killed and she was taken prisoner along with quite a few other orphans, she was one of the best according to them, they have been experimenting on her since she was four years old and she hadn't died yet. Risa wasn't saved ti'll she was eight years of age and they had experimented on her using some type of 'super pill' type concoction. It was supposed to make you faster, stronger and more dearable but the scientists tested it on children eighty three percent of them died and ten percent of them suffered horrible side effects that make them unable to operate in society. Seven percent didn't suffer any horrible side effects their apperances changed a little but the concoction worked. Risa was one of the three that weren't horribly affected and they used her for many experiments, then the Mafia came to take them away considering they had figured out about what happened. That was when Risa met Fong, she was saved while the other two, both boys fought to get away from them and were terminated. Risa had just come back from another one of the experiments she was bloody and unable to register what was happening, all she knew was that someone was there and leading her elsewhere, "I don't...want to go...Ground Room." Risa was muttering to Fong the entire time they walked through the hallway. Fong hadn't said a word as he led her out of the place.

She was put through to the Mafia and worked for the Giglio Nero for a while until she went hay wire and murdered, that was when she was thrown out, she was only fifteen at the time. The only sad thing was that the person was someone important, thats when she disappeared. Apparently she had killed him when his back was turned, Risa hadn't killed anyone though. She was in the room when one of the memebers found her, they immediately accused her of killing the man, she attacked the guy and ran unsure of what else to do. She was thrown out of the Mafia at that time and she was wanted by the Giglio Nero. Though no one ever turned her in considering they didn't offer money they just wanted her killed on sight. Someone had somehow gotten the hit taken off of her and she wasn't worried about by anyone, in fact she was forgotten about entirely. That was three days before she arrived in Namimori exhausted and half dead that was when Tsuna found her and put her in the Hospital, Reborn had also entered Tsuna's life that day. Unintentionaly Tsuna had helped the Mafia already and Reborn had decided to use that to his advantage by contracting Risa into helping the Vongola. That is the memories of Risa Minimoto Lacole.

**Back In The Future**

Hibari could feel the young girl's presence behind him, Risa from this time had told him of her past once and it was unpronounced considering she acted the same way when they first entered Russia in pursuit of someone who knew about boxes and rings. This was incidently when they got caught considering they were trapped in a room, Hibari was rather angry with Risa for showing such weakness but when she spoke of her eyes originally being blue and then turning to gray he had to know why, they were purple now but how? Risa ended up being overly destructive as he was trying to destroy the thick room, she ended up busting through a cement wall without any trouble the only problem was she shattered her knuckles causing her to not be able to do close combat. From then when she was in properly lit hallways she acted normal only complaining about her hand bleeding and hurting like crazy. They ended up getting seperated in Russia and she was taken prisoner he later found out, he just didn't know where. After a year she ended up getting something to Hibari through the use of Hibird, Hibari knew she was alive but unsure of where. Thats when Risa had been branded, when she was caputred back in Russia she was beaten down and broken horribly still revealing nothing about the Vongola. She was then branded in three places by Russia, her hand, the inside of one of her legs and in the middle of her back.

She was labeled as a thing then but after awhile she had gotten out but was unable to return to Vongola out of fear of being rejected, thats when she appeared with Lal Milch who had brought her back to the Vongola. Hibari hadn't seen her in a year and she has changed a little bit, her skin had become darker with a few lighter patches on her legs and arms, she had either been in the sun wearing splotchy clothing for a long time. Which he highly doubted or she had been scarred everywhere except those few places, he was unsure and didn't even get the chance to ask, "Hibari." Risa whispered. Hibari turned and looked back at her a look of wondering on his face, "I'm sorry." she said quietly her eyes had turned back to normal now her pupils were there and she seemed to be somewhat normal. Risa had guessed it was Hibari from the way he looked not to mention that he had a slightly deeper voice, he seemed quite sharp though, his eyes seemed sharp his shoulders seemed sharp everything about he seemd pointy. He turned back around and continued to walk Risa followed behind unsure of what to do, she stared at the rings he had put on her. Purple, purple and a lighter purple like an indigo, they all had chains wrapped around them. She observed them they were very pretty wrapped in thick silver and such, she smiled at them and she ended up bumping into Hibari's back, she fell down looking up at the black suit of Hibari.

Hibari turned and looked at her before a metal door opened and revealed what looked like the halls of Risa's Shrine, Risa stood up still not acting completely like herself, "Hibari-san is this..." she asked, "Namimori Shrine." he said simply looking at it rather longingly. Risa walked in and looked around at the japanese styled place, she ran off immediatly towards a recognizable smell, it had to be Rain. She saw a door open and looked through the crack and heard a few mewls, she opened the door fully and stared at the room, there was a king size bed with pristine white sheets. She saw that it looked quite a bit like her room and she heard the mewls again, she walked over to a slightly opened closet and the smell of Rain hit her nose. She opened it fully to see Rain with a silver cat who was laying on top of some folded blankets, obviously put there on purpose. The silver cat was nursing three kittens, a dark gray one, a white one with gray spoltches and a silver one, she smiled brightly, "Rain." she called feeling more comfortable not that she was home. Rain looked up, the male cat didn't look horribly aged in fact it looked like he had just reached his eleventh year. Rain stalked towards her rubbing against her hand immediatly, "Rain..." she said softly.

She saw the closet get dark as someone loomed behind her, she immediatly stood stalk still and felt static move through her, it was definitely Hibari, "What are you doing?" he muttered, "I'm checking on Rain..." she said not turning around as Rain looked up at Hibari with sapphire eyes. Hibari grunted before he moved Risa out of the way picking up one of the kittens, the splotched one in fact. Risa blinked and watched amazement crossing her features, "I thought mother cats attacked people they don't trust their kittens with." she said, "They do, but I took her in." he said simply. Risa blinked, "Really? What did you name her?" Risa asked excitedly, "Chiyo." he said reaching in and petting the silver cat. Risa heard purring and she smiled, "And what about the kittens?" Risa asked peeking in to the closet, "This one here is Olivia. Those are her brother Cross and her sister Lea." he said in a monotone. Risa looked at him, "Ne ne Hibari-san, you seem alot more calm around animals." she said smiling. He grunted and placed Olivia back with the other kittens. He closed the closet, he left it open just enough for both Rain and Chiyo to get out.

Risa looked up at Hibari, "So I live here right?" she asked able to smell something familiar but couldn't put her finger on it. Hibari stared at her his cobalt eyes cold as usual, "Yes." he said simply walking over to the other side of the closet and opening it. It had mens and womens clothes in it, some were kimonos others were suits or something formal to wear. Risa looked and saw the familiar kimono she wore no more then a few weeks ago, she saw two fox masks hung up on a hat rack and she felt something like tears come to her eyes, "You kept it?" she asked. Hibari grunted and turned to leave he didn't want to be near the woman he hasn't seen in a year in her younger form. Hibari wasn't afraid to take advantage of her but she was still young and he didn't want to scare her away. Risa looked up and watched Hibari leave before she searched through her clothes and soon found a small note, she stared at it before she opened it. It had alot of things in it starting with what had happened.

Risa's eyes widened in terror as her older self spoke of everything being attacked, apparently Risa was no longer in the Mafia and had been missing for a year. It explained things about Hibari and how they lived together, then she got to the bottom. '_Fong is dead.'_ it read. Risa felt her hand tremble as she read about how she was married to Fong at eighteen years old and how he died when she had turned nineteen. Thats when she read more about Hibari, apparently he had taken his step into her life though they weren't married or fiance older Risa apparently wanted to be with him. She smiled lightly at the small thing that older Risa mentioned, _'Even though he will never admit it, he loves me and wants to stay with me._' Risa felt tears well up and spill over as she read. Apparently in order to remember Fong she had decided to keep the wedding band as did Fong. She blinked and looked up hearing footsteps and thats when she caught those two scents mignling so close together but were so very faded. Risa held the note in her hand still as she followed the scents to the bed. They had slept with eachother through out the time they were together though Risa was unsure of what happened.

She looked up when Kusakabe had stepped in holding something out to Risa, "Kusakabe! I missed you!" she squealed running up and hugging the vice president. Kusakabe was surprised by the sudden display of affection and hugged back smiling, "Haven't seen you in a long time Risa-chi." Kusakabe said smiling. Risa smiled up at him and released him as he picked up the small bundle off the floor, he held it out to her, "We thought you might like a change of clothes." Kusakabe said. Risa grabbed the bundle and looked at Kusakabe, "We?" she asked. Kusakabe nodded and left closing the sliding door behind him completely. Risa blinked and opened the bundle of clothes, everything was there including under garments that made Risa blush. They were normal white but still how did they know her bra size? She sighed and started to take off her clothes before she noticed the shower, without second thought she walked over to the open door that led to the bathroom. She checked to make sure there were towels and she stripped before stepping in.

After about ten minutes Hibari had gone back to the room to check on Risa, if he knew young Risa she was either snooping around or sleeping, then again older Risa did the same thing so Risa might be doing something else. He slid open the door and saw no one so he stepped in, and he decided he should probably change out of his own clothes. He took off his coat and undid the tye before he unbuttoned his shirt thats when the door opened to the bathroom and he was toppled over by Risa. Hibari had one leg up and the other laid flat with him sitting up confusion clearly across his face, Risa was freaking out and grabbing onto him with something pressing against him, "H-help! Spider!" Risa whined clinging to Hibari. Thats when Risa felt chills run down her spine and felt skin against her stomach and her chest, she was against a male that was for sure cause it was _flat_ and smooth. She slowly looked up her wet hair plastered against her back. It was none other then the Disciplinary Commitee President Hibari Kyoya. Risa turned bright red before she was on the bed Hibari hovering over her with a look of want, "H-hibari..." Risa squeaked. She saw realization come into his eyes before he moved to sit on the bed Risa still laid there holding the towel around her chest tightly.

Hibari stood and took off the rest of his shirt going over to a dresser that Risa had obviously missed, he pulled out a dark blue kimono pulling it on and removing his trousers tossing them into a hamper along with the rest of his suit. He left the room closing the door behind him as if nothing at all happened. Risa sat up confusion all over her face before she saw the spider flitting across the floor, "EEEEEEEE SPIDER!" she screamed. Thats when surprisingly Rain came down and crushed it under his paw looking at Risa. Risa looked down at the cat and she smiled, "Thanks Rain." she said happily. She jumped down off the bed and removed the towel pulling on her clothes, her hair wasn't fully dry so she just braided it back, the rest of her hair hung as a halo around her head. She pulled on a bright pristine white long sleeve shirt with some matching white shorts, she looked at herself in the mirror her purple eyes scanning as she looked herself over. She looked quite adorable, she stepped out of the room and walked away. Rain followed her.

She walked out quietly and saw Kusakabe standing guard by one of the doors, she blinked and raised an eyebrow suspicion was corsing through her. She walked up to him, "Ohayou Gozaimasu Kusa-chi." she said smiling, "Oh good afternoon Risa-chi." he said smiling, that one plant sticking from his mouth moved as he spoke. Risa blinked and saw him looking around, "Ne ne what are you doing?" she asked, "Hmm? I'm guarding." he said simply. Risa puffed a cheek out and crossed her arms glaring at him, "Guarding what exactly?" Risa asked, "This entrance." he said, "From what?" she questioned, "You." she heard a voice from behind her and turned to see Hibari wearing a japanese styled kimono still. Risa blinked and smiled, "Your taller then me." she said simply as if it just occured to her. Hibari raised an eyebrow, 'Very absent minded.' he thought to himself, he still wondered how he fell victim to this insane slow minded woman. She smiled brightly at him, 'Hmph.' he grunted. He turned and walked away, Risa blinked, "Good luck guarding me from going in there. I promise you won't succeed for very long." she said turning and following after Hibari.

Risa had questions and she wanted answers, she followed behind him and he finally stopped in front of a sliding door, "Hey, that looks like the entrance to the main hall." she said surprise coming across her face. Hibari opened the door and revealed beautiful polished wooden floors and a large statue of a diety she couldn't recognize. It wasn't the same kind of Shrine as the original one but it definitely felt like home. Rain walked in and followed behind Hibari considering the cat had come to like being around the male. Risa felt mistified and she turned to see Hibari sitting on a pillow his eyes closed and his arms crossed as if he was deep in thought, Risa smirked and felt like causing some mischief. She walked over and wrapped her arms around Hibari's neck and moved back quickly expecting a hit to the head.

Risa was surprised Hibari hadn't even moved much less try to punch her, she raised an eyebrow walking back towards him about to poke him before she was grabbed and pulled into a strong hold. Hibari just held her there not looking at her his eyes still closed, Risa was restricted from movement as she was pretty much held hostage, she was blushing furiously from it too. She didn't move considering she would only make the situation worse for her considering his arms were wrapped around her stomach and she was laying against his chest. If she decided to struggle she would end up undoing his kimono and cause it to open not to mention the fact that she might end up in a more awkward position then before. Hibari said nothing nor did he do anything, he just wanted to keep her from interupting his meditation. Risa decided to think of what to ask while she was stuck in her rather comfortable but awkward position with Hibari, so these thoughts came to mind.

Older Risa didn't explain what the rings on her hand meant, nor did she know when Hibari had feelings for her, Risa's face turned a crimson red. She never thought that a person that absolutely hated her actually loved her, it was strange and forgien to her. Thats when the tiredness crashed down on her, her thoughts started to flit away from her like deer running from a hunter. The warmth coming from Hibari and the fact that he was comfortable didn't help her to stay awake, her eye lids opened and closed in a failed attempt to stay awake. She curled up to him allowing the darkness to cloud her vision and overcome her body. Hibari didn't feel Risa shift into him he was busy deep in thought, his eyes opened after awhile considering the female in his arms breathing has slowed entirely into an almost death like state. He looked down at the girl that was curled into his shoulder, her knees against his and her stomach, her hair surrounded her head like a halo. It was strange considering he hadn't seen Risa actually sleep like this since, well those were distant memories he didn't need to think about right now.

Hibari moved his arms under Risa and picked her up, he moved quietly and somewhat slowly as to not wake her up, it was already night time from what Hibari could feel. Rain followed behind him as he carried his owner, this was Risa from what he could smell but it wasn't the same one. Hibari made it back to the room that was originaly Risa's and his but for now he couldn't sleep there due to his young girlfirend. He laid her down on the bed placing her head on the pillow as he turned to walk away, he was literally stopped when he felt his kimono get tugged on. He turned around to see a half awake Risa staring at him clutching onto him, "Don't leave." she mumbled. Hibari wanted to literally abandon the girl for telling him what to do, "Tch." he grunted sitting down on the bed while Risa scooted back over towards the wall. She tugged on him and he felt like an idiot and dearly it was pissing him off considering a fifteen year old girl was manipulating him into doing something derogatory. He laid down on her whim and she cuddled up to him her head curled into his shoulder, he could feel her soft hair tickling his neck it was like a fleeting memory for him. He stared at her for a long time watching her breath, he soon fell asleep to his dismay, watching the young girl was going to be difficult.

**Ne?**

Metal, it smelled like metal and copper. Risa could only see darkness, she was still asleep but her body was awake, it was moving up and down somewhat rythmicly, someone was definietly breathing and she could smell the person's breath. It wasn't disgusting no it was more reassuring almost like a relief, though she couldn't figure out why. Finally her eyes decided to open, she was definitely warm but once again she felt like she was in an awkward position, she opened her eyes to stare at pale skin and dark hair spread out over the face's head. She suddenly realized who this person she was on top of was, Hibari Kyoya. She must have somehow ended up falling asleep on him in the main hall, but wait the Hibari she knew didn't degrade himself like that by sleeping in a hall. She didn't move but she did feel with her feet for something that isn't floor, yes they were on a bed, Hibari must of carried her, wait a second Hibari doesn't do that. That was the oppisite of Hibari.

Hibari felt the girl he had accidently fallen asleep with move a little, she was awake and the bothered him considering he still wanted to sleep so without thought or care for the other person he turned one arm draped lazily over the young girl's stomach. Risa was now laying on the bed Hibari still sleeping from what she could tell and she was in a rather less awkward position that was until one slide of the door revealed Kusakabe, "Hibari-san." he called. Kusakabe couldn't see Risa over Hibari's shoulders he had guess the girl had went back to the other base considering he didn't know about the events that happened there. Hibari sighed and lazily opened his eyes moving his arm from Risa and sitting up his kimono coming down slightly around his shoulder, "What is it?" he growled. Kusakabe noted Risa poke her head up, "It seems that a cloud ring has come up on radar." Kusakabe said. Risa blinked and looked up as Hibari stood looking rather disgruntled and annoyed, like normal old Hibari.

"The coordinates?" Hibari asked walking over to the dresser from yesterday, "Its moving towards the park." Kusakabe said. Hibari grunted giving Kusakabe acknowledgement of him hearing, he looked over to Risa, "Risa-chi, we have some clothes prepared for you." Kusakabe said. Risa was busy watching the older Hibari move about grabbing another suit and starting to pull off his kimono. Risa turned bright red when he noticed her staring and he glared oh so lightly amusement seemed to dance in his eyes momentarily. Risa glared at him he was teasing her in a sense before she got up acting annoyed as she followed Kusakabe, "Dummy!" she squeaked when she was near the door. She stuck her tongue out at Hibari and he meerily brushed it off, oh how he knew how to tick his favorite person off. Risa followed behind Kusakabe grumbling about how stupid older Hibari was ti'll she blushed thinking about where she was and who she was watching.

Kusakabe smirked, "I suppose you need to learn about rings yes?" he asked turning to look at a flustered Risa, "E-eh? Oh rings yes I need to um...yeah whatever you said!" she muttered quickly. She noticed Rain had disappeared, she blinked and stared at where Kusakabe had stopped in front of, "I'll send you over to Tsuna then." he said simply as he opened the sliding door. Risa stared at the door confusion written across her face, it was definitely a room, Kusakabe moved to the side and Risa stepped in looking around, "Hey it looks like my old room." Risa said looking around excitedly, "It is." Kusakabe said. Risa looked over at him joy on her face as she jumped up and hugged him, "Thank you Kusakabe!" she said kissing him on the cheek and running over to her dresser. She immediately pulled out her black tank top, short shorts and over sized green and black striped long sleeve shirt.

She looked at Kusakabe, "Ne ne Kusa-chi you shouldn't peep on girls younger then you." she said smiling. Kusakabe blinked and chuckled sliding the door close and walking away. Risa changed quickly putting her hair back into its two twin tails, she smirked lightly before she heard footsteps walking by, it had to be Hibari. She smirked and peeked opening the door to see the familiar messy black hair and black suit turning a corner, she followed behind easily being quiet and concealing her presence entirely. She soon was following him outside and he was walking oh so slowly, she was getting bored easily but thats when she saw an explosion and heard the familiar yell of Lambo. She blinked confusion was clearly written across her face and thats when she bumped into Hibari. She needed to stop thinking when she was supposed to be stalking.

Hibari turned and glared at her, "I'll bite yo uto death." he growled. Risa squeaked and froze looking up at Hibari through her fringe, "You can try!" she said suddenly before she started to run. She ran ahead of him and obviously he wasn't going to chase after her considering they were going the same way as it is so he saw no point in doing so. Risa continued to run looking behind her to see if Hibari had followed, he obviously had not thats when she stopped hearing some guy yelling, "I am Giaggiolo of the Millefiore Family! If you don't want this kid to get hurt tell me where the hideout is!" Tsuna and some guy stood on a slope away from the man. Risa peeked out from behind the big guy, "Ne Lambo-kun, what are you doing?" she asked. Tsuna blinked and saw younger Risa behind the fat guy, "Risa-san!" Tsuna called, Risa turned her attention to Tsuna, "Ne? Hai hai No Good Tsu-kun!" she called waving. Tsuna sweat dropped, "Risa-nee!" the other guy called, "Oui is that Fuuta-kun?" Risa called looking at the male.

She put her hand on her eyebrows as if to block the sun, she looked at Fuuta and smiled, "Hehe." she squeaked happily. She turned back to the fat guy, "Mmmmmm, put my friend down." she commanded. Giaggiolo stared at her, "Do you know who I am? I am-" he started, "Yeah yeah your that fat guy from that one family. We know so shut up." she growled. The fat guy stared at her in disbelief, "Are you messing with me?" he growled. His ring lit up and he put it into a box, Risa blinked and within seconds she was knocked into wind and was twisting around. She was sent flying behind the fat guy and was caught by Hibari, "Tch, troublesome as always." he grunted. He had Risa in one arm as he set her down on her feet, "I am not that much trouble." she whined. Hibari ignored her and walked towards the fat guy his ring lighting up, he shoved it into the box and out comes shiny glowing purple tonfas, "Ne ne you never change." Risa said smiling.

Tsuna was busy holding off the tornado as Hibari approached, "Hey." Hibari grunted. The man turned around and looked at him, "What the?" Giaggiolo said surprised, "So, you're the one who's been disturbing the tranquility all over the place." Hibari said, "I'm going to bite you to death." he growled preparing to attack the man. Risa blinked and watched from behind seeing him pretty much take out the idiot in one swing, Risa whistled, "Nice." she said smiling. Hibari ignored her again as Lambo was sent flying towards Tsuna, Risa blinked as Hibari took off with a ring and started to walk away. Risa was about to follow when Tsuna called to her, "Risa-san, when did you get here?" Tsuna called, "Ne? I got here yesterday I think." she called back. Risa smirked and ran off after Hibari before Tsuna could ask her anymore questions, she caught up to him easily, "Hibari-san! Explain rings to me stupid face!" she whined. She got a whack to the head with fist and for once it _really_ hurt, she whined loudly as she followed behind him, "Stupid meanie." she whined holding the top of her head with both hands her cheeks puffed out.

After awhile they headed back to base and Risa ended up turning into the traumatized Risa, she clung to Hibari and he felt irritation run through him once again. They were going down an elevator and had come out into a big room, she released Hibari considering she had snapped out of it after leaving those confined spaces. She looked around somewhat mistified by the room before Hibari suddenly attacked Tsuna with a large purple flame cannonball. Risa looked at the thing excitedly, "Eeeee it looks so cool! Hibari-san older me said I had a belt with boxes can I have it?" she asked, "No." he stated watching Tsuna fight back with the hedgehog, "If you lose focus you'll die." Hibari stated. Risa just then noticed the other people in the room starting with the blue haired lady, "Lal!" Risa called. Older Risa had mentioned her in the note, she ran to her and immediatly Lal turned to smack her, Risa caught the slap and reversed it, "I'm not that stupid." she grinned jumping away as Lal threw another attack at her.

Thats when Reborn stepped in and stopped the two, "Risa-chan. For now you will be training with Lal Milch." he said. Risa blinked and stared at the woman, "Huh?" she said with a look of utter disbelief and confusion. She stared at Lal who looked rather pleased, Risa blinked and within seconds she ran before anything else happened. Lal chased after her with ease and soon they were running around the whole entire base Risa completely not noticing the scenary due to her not wanting to be faced with that woman. Soon enough she was tackled to the ground and forced into a pin, Risa squirmed, "I'm going to teach you how to use your rings twerp." Lal said smirking. Risa blinked Lal was going to enjoy tourturing her but she also sensed that Lal felt like it would be a lot easier training her at the same time. Risa forced Lal off of her by kicking Lal in her back and then twisting sending the woman flying, "Geez." Risa grunted getting up and walking away towards the elevators. Lal got up brushing herself off and following after Risa obviously angered.

**Training **

Risa stood in the middle of the room one of her rings unchained, Lal stood before her demanstrating the flame on her ring, Risa watched looking at the woman obviously the flame was supposed to be a physical form of will from what she was being re-explained. Risa blinked and stared at her ring, "Wait Lal-san, why do I have two of the same color rings and then one different?" she asked looking at the indigo colored ring. Lal sighed, "Each flame has its own color and attributes. You in your case have Cloud and Mist and if I remember correctly your older self mentioned having rain though she didn't have a very good grasp on it." Lal said, "Orange, Yellow, Blue, Green, Indigo and Purple are the ring colors. Orange is the Sky flame which-" Lal was saying, "Is what Tsuna has." Risa said, "Yes, it is Harmony." Lal said, "Just like Tsuna. He keeps everyone together!" Risa said smiling, "Were getting off subject so shut up." Lal growled. Risa pouted but grunted to say yes, "As I was saying Yellow is the Sun Flame which is Activation. Blue is rain is calms the other flames. Red is storm, it is destruction. Green is Thunder it strikes down with sudden force. Indigo is Mist, it shrouds those from reality, and last Cloud, Purple it has a thing for multiplying." Lal explained. Risa listened and processed the words.

"So how do you make the flames come out?" Risa asked interest obvious in her expression, "Imagine a strong resolve and channel it through your arm. Then imagine a flame." Lal said. Risa blinked and looked at her ring the first thing coming to mind was going home to see Rain. She felt something run through her arm and she started to imagine a flame on her ring. It was small and flickering, "The stronger your resolve the bigger the flame." Lal grunted watching Risa, "Oh...then I want to be as strong as the Hibari here!" she growled clenching her outstretched hand in fury and within seconds the flame lit up a large brillant purple flame. Lal stood amazed at how quickly the girl caught on though the flame vanished as soon as Risa lost her focus, "Woah." she squeaked staring at her hand. Lal sighed and looked at her, "Keep practicing." Lal muttered standing and watching. Risa stood there and took off the other two chains and started to focus on each one, the one she had the most trouble with was the indigo color, the mist. Risa grunted and kept trying to pull a large flame out of that one just like the Cloud rings.

After a few hours Risa passed out and Lal had ended up sitting there waiting for her to wake up, it was late when Risa finally stood up determenation across her features. She started to practice with the rings all over again, "Risa go get some sleep." Lal commanded. Risa looked up confusion crossing her face, "But..." she protested only to get ushered out of the large training room. After Risa got off the elevator she was blindfolded, "Hello Risa-chi." Kusakabe said, Risa blinked she couldn't see through the cloth but she could smell it was Kusakabe. She grabbed onto the arm of his jacket and she was being led back, soon enough she was able to see again and she was back in her older selfs room. She noticed a belt on the bed and it had two cloud boxes on it and one mist box, she walked over and touched the boxes her fingers running over the pretty carvings. She picked the mist box up and started a fire on her mist ring, she saw that one guy do it before so she decided to try it. She stuck the flame in the box and whoosh.

A small black rabbit popped out of it. She stared at it and reached out to pet it, the rabbit immediatly pressed into her hand. It had soft fur and everything and it was very cute, "Ne ne aren't you cute." she said smiling. The rabbit looked at her before it changed into eight raipers all black and having a red ribbon coming down from them, before she knew it she was doding the swords. Risa blinked seeing her belt, maybe there was something that could help her in one of the cloud boxes. She dove for it dodging getting stabbed in the leg, she was on top of the bed the blades turning and shining lightly. She didn't think much and a flame a small one lit up on her cloud ring and she stuck it into one of the boxes. Out popped a small fox and it was yawning looking up at the swords, the fox multipled into quite a few more foxes and got bigger. Risa blinked in surprise and before she knew it the swords all tried to attack her, the foxes jumped on the swords that started to glow indigo, though a few of them disappeared in front of Risa only leaving one. One of the foxes grabbed the hilt and stopped in front of Risa looking at her holding the katana before it stabbed it into the ground. The sword turned back into a rabbit and returned to its box.

"Wow..." she whispered throughly impressed. She smiled at the fox and it trotted over to her getting smaller with every step. The other seven foxes sat with her already but this one fox was different from them. Unlike the others it had a large red ribbon with a bell tied to it around its neck, it must be the leader. Risa reached out and the fox tentaviely sniffed her hand and it licked her hand, Risa smiled and hugged the small creature to her, "Your so cool." she squeaked, the fox mewed before it turned back into a flame along with the others and disappeared back into the box. Risa looked at the boxes then her rings, this was so much to take in, "I hope I can get Lal to teach me about boxes." she grunted. Risa laid back on the bed and pulled out the chains in her poacket wrapping them around the rings like Hibari had done. She then looked at the ceiling and soon just fell asleep.

Hibari had finished his session with Tsuna and had come back to find Risa once again sleeping in his bed, he sighed changing out of his clothes quickly and slipping into a kimono. Risa was curled up on the bed holding the belt of boxes close to her chest, he sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair before he got on to the bed falling asleep as well.

**Risa's Boxes**

Risa woke up once again to the smell of metal and copper but this time she was in front of the smell, she was laying on her side and had her arms in front of her her legs entangled with his. The strangest thing was that he looked so darn peaceful in his sleep, why couldn't look like that normally! She felt annoyance rise in her and she slowly untangled her legs from his, Risa got up and scooted off the bed before she walked over to Hibari again and looked over to see if he had woken up. She smiled and leaned down lightly pecking him on the cheek before she ran out the door and down the hall. She had no idea what had possessed her to do that and she didn't like it that much, she sighed and walked to her own room deciding she needed a shower. Hibari had been awake the second Risa had moved her legs, he knew she had woken up sub conciously but he didn't care but when she moved her soft les from his it was rather comforting. The one thing that surprised him was the sudden kiss on the cheek considering Risa usually wasn't as bold to do that knowing he was unpredictable.

Hibari sat up and ran another hand through his messy hair, "Dman herbivore." he growled a scowl on his face. Risa had taken a quick shower and decided to wear a blue tank top with some shorts, she kept her hair in its two twin tails. She looked up when she saw Rain by the door as if waiting for her, she smiled, "Ohayou Gozaimasu Rain." she squeaked happily. She picked up the cat and ran back to Hibari's room, she had forgotten her belt, she didn't bother to see if he was awake considering he probably left by now. She opened the door to see a shirtless Hibari once again, her face flushed and she covered her eyes, "Gomen Hibari-san, I just need my belt." she squeaked her eyes closed tightly behind one hand. She caught the object that she sensed flying towards her, obviously he was aiming for her head again, "Thank you very much!" she squealed before running away closing the door behind her. She still had Rain in one arm with her belt in the other, 'Gah its always me.' she thought with irritation.

Risa arrived to see Kusakabe waiting for her, "Blind fold again?" she asked. Kusakabe nodded, they obviously wanted to avoid a depressed and unstable Risa. She walked to him and allowed him to put the blind fold around her eyes. She was soon being led through hallways and then down to an elevator. The blind fold was taken off in the elevator as it came to a stop. The doors slid open and Risa stepped out seeing Lal standing before her, "Lal-san I brought boxes." Risa said. Lal looked at the utstretched belt then down at the cat, "Whats with the animal?" Lal grunted. Risa looked down, "Oh whoopsie!" she said letting Rain down. The cat moved to sit by Risa's leg, "Sorry Lal-san I didn't mean to." she said bowing. Lal huffed before she beckoned Risa over to the middle of the room, "Show me the results of your practice." she said. Risa nodded and took a chain off one of her cloud rings, the ring lit up immediatly, "Okay now get rid of the flame." she said. Risa nodded and the flame flickered out, "Again." Lal said. Risa repeated the flame and put her arm down to her side, after a few more times Lal finally allowed her to show her the boxes. Lal inspected them, she was impressed considering older Risa only used one box all the time and she was strong with only that.

"Alright then. Lets see what you have." Lal said tossing the belt back to Risa, Risa blinked and nodded removing both the mist and cloud boxes and opened them. Purple and Indigo lights ran from the boxes and landed in front of the two, "A fox and a rabbit." Lal muttered. She hadn't seen them before, "Older me said she stole them in Russia. Why was she in Russia?" she asked. Lal blinked and looked up at Risa confusion clouding her thoughts momentarily, "I don't know. Lets get back to training. I want you to fight with your boxes." Lal said. Risa blinked, "Fight with them?" she asked. The small fox from earlier the one with the ribbon and bell got bigger while the rabbit turned into a large sword, the fox picked up the sword with ease in its mouth. It held it up off the ground staring at Risa, "I meant fight me with them, but it seems they want to fight you." Lal said somewhat surprised. Uusally boxes didn't do this. Risa blinked and nodded strapping her belt around her waist, "Wait what about my weapon?" she asked. The fox shoved the sword in the ground and trotted over to her poking the other cloud box, "This?" she asked. The fox turned around and trotted back towards the bunny sword.

Risa sighed and un hitched the box, she opened it and a staff appeared in her hands, well more like a pole arm or spear. She blinked and sighed, "Looks like I-" she was cut off when she suddenly blocked herself, the fox had ran towards her with the sword and was pushing against her. It looked like it had jumped and within seconds the fox turned its head moving the blade to the side of the pole arm and it sent Risa flying. Risa rolled and tumbled into a wall her head hitting the concrete. She was irritated now, "Ugh." she growled standing back up feeling the throbbing and stinging pain in the back of her head. She flipped the pole arm thing around and held it low to the ground both hands on it, Rain sat near by watching quietly. The fox charged towards her and she waited for it to get close, she was about to swing the pole arm only for the fox to jump up and dodge her swing. Risa moved quick shoving the pole arm into the ground as it made contact with the floor, she pushed off the ground with her feet and slammed her shoes into the blade sending the fox flying backwards as she landed with the pole arm behind her. The fox was still standing not a scratch or anything on it, Risa pulled the pole arm over her shoulder and it landed with a loud crash making a crack in the ground.

The fight went on for a long time even towards nighttime and finally Risa had the fox pinned to the ground with the rabbit sword in the wall, the fox, sword and pole arm all disappeared and Risa collapsed. She had scratches and bruises all over her, Rain trotted over and sat by his master licking her face, "She is quite strong for being so young." she said before she picked up Risa. She walked to the elevator the cat following her as she got in. She saw Kusakabe standing by the door and he took Risa and brought her back to her original room, he unstrapped her box belt and placed it on the dresser leaving Risa to sleep. Risa woke up after a few minutes and changed into pajamas, she laid back down on the bed but she couldn't fall asleep, her body was exhausted but she didn't feel comfortable enough to fall asleep. She heard footsteps and without second thought got up and left her room walking slowly down to Hibari's room, she opened the door quietly and saw the sleeping form of Hibari. She walked in quietly and closed the door behind her, she carefully crawled into bed with the older male and curled up in a ball next to him. She was tired and she couldn't sleep without being near him right now.

Hibari had heard her the second she was at the door, he was awake but pretended to be asleep, he didn't know what this strange little herbivore was going to do and he intended to wait and find out. Before he knew it the girl was curled up in a ball next to his chest sleeping soundly, "stupid woman." he hissed his colbalt eyes openeing slightly and stealing a glance at the small fragile girl. He sighed scolding himself over and over in his mind for letting such a person break him down. What a weak weak herbivore.

* * *

**OK I know I totally OCed TYL Hibari alot and I'm sorry I'm just trying to show that Risa somehow wormed her way into his affections. Plus I am really sorry it took me so long to update and that I didn't make this longer when I could have. I'm just very tired and have a low attention span ."**


	11. BLARGH

**Sarkoh: Hey everyone I finally got Leo to give me the account!**

**Leo: After some very sufficent persauding.**

**Sarkoh: O\\\O Shut up. Anyways I can update more often now.**

**Leo: Hehehehe...**

**Sarkoh: S-so thats why I am going to do two chapters in the same day!**

**Leo: -still smirking evilly- **

**Sarkoh: -Cat ears appear straight up along with tail- STOP IT!**

**-Sarkoh freaks out and runs away-**

**Risa: Reborn does not belong to Sarkoh.**

**Rated T for Mild Nudity, Violence, Possible Blood and also rated some random rating that Sarkoh needs to make up.**

**Perfecting Tsuna**

Risa yawned, she was tired and watching Tsuna and Lal train mostly, apparently she wasn't much to worry about until Tsuna had fully started to work his butt off on some new skill. Risa wanted to learn about this skill and was once again escorted by Kusakabe via blindfolded, the one thing that troubled Risa was the fact that there was no trace of Hibari then again she knew better then to worry about the 'carnivore'. She stood in a small corner of the room her belt around her waist, she was still trying to figure out what Kusakabe had said to her when she got up that morning. He was telling her about boxes and the discovery, thats when he told her something that he probably should not have said, but she was so drowsy earlier that she couldn't fully retain the words, the most she remembered was boxes being created by coincedence that was it. She sighed and sat down in her small corner her head pressed to the wall and her purple eyes staring up at the cieling, it was quite strange cause according to what Kusakabe was telling her, boxes were made by accident thats when she asked:

_"Ne but Kusa-chi, my boxes co exist, they use eachother and its like they have their own way of thinking." Risa mumbled. Kusakabe looked at her his eyebrows knitting together in thought, "Hm." Kusakabe mumbled. Kusakabe nor Hibari had seen her box weapons since she was captured in Russia and of course she had her original weapons stolen, if only the other Risa was here they could probably figure out what was going on. Risa stared at him, "Kusa-chi. Older me mentioned she stole these boxes from Russia. I honestly don't think she knew she grabbed a mist box ti'll she had escaped from there." Risa mumbled putting a finger to her chin, her eyes were still dazed as if she had just come from a long nap. Kusakabe stared at her, this Risa was a lot different from the hyperactive one he remembered, "Then again I changed a lot in the future didn't I? Hrm, if I think about it maybe older me didn't plan it but it also is a coincedence like your thing on the boxes." she said looking back to Kusakabe lazily. Kusakabe froze, this Risa was definitely off but then that goofy smile appeared across her face, "Ne I'm hungry Kusa-chi." she said yawning and bringing up her oversized green and black striped sleeve to rub her eyes._

Risa sighed and brought her knees up to her chest, she stared at the ground now and before she knew it she dodged a Sky flame, she looked up and glared at Tsuna openly, "Hmph." she grunted standing up fully. Tsuna was in his 'serious' state at the moment and usually that would make Risa rather relived but in this case he was training so it didn't help that he was in that form. Lal looked over at her and then turned back to Tsuna as she ran him through whatever she pleased, Risa glanced at the rings on her fingers and saw her reflection before she walked up to Lal, "Lal-san can I go train in one of the rooms?" she asked quietly. Lal blinked and turned to her nodding, "Don't goof off." she growled before she returned to 'instructing' Tsuna even though it seemed more like yelling at him. Risa walked out of the room and got on the elevator going down to another room and coming out in a wide open area, she breathed out and lit up her cloud ring shoving it in the box and out comes the fox.

The animal looked up at her its intelligent black eyes staring at her intently, "Excuse me fox-san. I was going to ask if you would train with me." she said crouching down and staring at the fox intently. The fox looked at her and it sat down looking at her with a questioning gaze as if it wanted to know why, "Erm, I need to train, I don't want to be behind the others in any way." she said looking at the fox determinedly. The Fox stood up and nodded and soon enough three other foxes multiplied out of it and got bigger, Risa smirked and then started to run. The room was not very large, not to fly in but more like a good place for hide and seek, it had stone pillars all over so Risa and the fox had to be careful not to destroy any of them. Risa ran behind one pillar only to barely miss being clawed, she moved back and did a bridge as a fox came at her from above, she flipped backwards and kicked the fox not hard but enough to send it rolling. She was then bitten on the leg, they didn't bite her hard enough to draw blood but enough to leave a mark there. Risa flinched and she grabbed the fox by the scruff throwing it before she ran.

Risa noticed her speed had decreased horribly since she was last in the Mafia, how she knew was because last time everything would go by really fast not to mention when she did her bridge her back stiffened a little, she needed to start training more. She hid behind one of the pillars again as the foxes searched for her, she jumped up when one of them came around the pillar to snap at her leg. She pushed off the pillar with her legs and flipped landing on the ground with ease only to get knocked down by one of the foxes and held there, the others came rushing towards her and she quickly twisted the lower half of her body around causing the fox to topple off. Risa lay flat on her belly for mere moments before she got up and ran away, she would be fighting with the foxes but that wasn't the purpose for this type of training, it was merely to build her back up to her once formidable self.

Risa walked in her three large foxes trailing behind her, Kyoko and Haru were cooking while I-pin and Lambo played, I-pin looked up immediately and jumped over to Risa. Risa caught her and she smiled tiredly, "Hai I-pin-chan." she said in an exhausted voice. The three foxes behind her kept nudging her towards a chair and she finally gave into their demands. Haru and Kyoko stared at Risa surprised to see her, "Risa-chan, when did you get here?" Kyoko asked concern written all over her face, "Hnnnn...?" she said looking up at them her eyes becoming hazy with fatigue. Risa released I-pin as her three foxes turned back into one, the single one got small and then leaped up on the table staring at Risa, "Ne arigato fox-kun." she said tiredly, the fox nodded and turned back into purple flame and easily returned to its box. With that Risa fell asleep.

Risa was dreaming, she knew it, but it all seemed so real. Risa was surrounded by people and she was being attacked, though what she failed to notice was the fact that she was taller, more lean and slim and not mention she was unbelievably strong. Risa blinked opening her eyes to bright white light, her dream had went on but she didn't know what happened after she beat up those guys. She stared up at the ceiling, she was in one of the medical rooms with Kyoko and Haru near her obviously worried, "Risa-chi, they told us that you haven't eaten or drank anything since you got here." Kyoko said looking worried. Risa blinked and smiled, "I feel fine." she said ignoring the empty spot in her stomach along with the dryness she felt at the back of her throat. Kyoko got up and looked at Risa, "At least drink some water." she said giving Risa a pleading glance, "Ano...I guess." she said hesitantly as she took the water and drank it down. She didn't feel any different but her body felt cooler, she did enjoy the feel of the cool water going down her throat it was very refreshing.

Risa got up slowly and ignored Haru's protest about her getting up so soon, "I don't want to be seen as weak." she grunted exiting the room. She was keeping her gaze to the floor ignoring the scenery the best she could, the day after she first got here Bianchi had come to see her even though she wasn't supposed to be in Hibari's sector of the base. She had told Risa of what had happened to her and Risa wanted to avoid that. She sighed and was about to round a corner when "VOI" was heard. Risa plugged her ears and closed her eyes, it was a horrid sound, after it stopped she ran to where it had come from to find Tsuna and his friends watching that one blond kid and Squalo beat each other up. They started to talk about simple instructions thats when Risa turned to hear footsteps. She moved out of the way and in came the man.

"Sasagawa Ryohei! Has arrived!" the man said. Risa noted that Chrome was in his grasp, she blinked and stared at her, "Chrome-chan!" she said looking absolutely concerned worry shadowed her face completely. Chrome was knocked out. After an annoying reunion that Tsuna had ruined by pointing out the obvious they brought Chrome to a medical room. Risa had stayed in the room with Chrome and Bianchi, she watched over Chrome quietly. Risa and Chrome weren't very close but Risa respected the young girl alot, she could almost sense the fact the girl had tried so hard in life and was getting by, she was a weakling when it came to strength but no one could argue with her about her spirit and will. Risa sat beside Chrome as Bianchi talked, Kyoko was being reunited with her brother, from what Risa heard anyways. Bianchi left eventually and Risa was left alone with Chrome.

Kusakabe popped his head in, "Pardon the intrusion Risa-chi." he said quietly. Risa turned to look at him staring absentmindedly before she got up, "Its fine Kusa-chi, just be quiet I don't want to wake Chrome-chan." she whispered walking to stand in front of Kusakabe. He wrapped the blindfold around her once again and was led back to Hibari's part of the base. He removed the blindfold when they got in and she looked around wearily, they were still walking down the hall and the place seemed to change a little and soon enough she could smell a breeze and grass, there was more to Hibari's part of the base. Kusakabe took a detour and opened one of the sliding doors, they were now walking outside on a porch like corridor with grass and sunshine on the other side of her. Kusakbae stopped and turned getting down on his knees while Risa peeked in to see who it was, of course it was Hibari sitting down and relaxing.

"In my opinion it was Rokudo Mukuro who brought the information about Chrome to the Varia. Sasagawa Ryohei will visit after Sawada makes the decision. Before that do you wish to visit Chrome Dokuro?" Kusakabe asked as Risa stared out at the scenery, everything seemed to be more refreshing when it was outside. She ignored the other two presences, "It's all right. Mokuro is no longer there, right?" Hibari asked, "Yes, I'm afraid so." he said, "Besides that Kyou-san, We've already identified the man who Chrome encountered in Italy. His name is Guido Greco, age seventeen and Italian. He's a vicious criminal who murdered fifteen men. He seemed to have escaped from prison a year ago." Kusakabe said, "Hmm? Isn't that just like him?" Hibari said, Risa had sat outside leaning on the railing as the two people talked, "Yes, it's just like the former Mokuro." Kusakabe said. Risa blinked and closed her eyes, "Hmph." Hibari grunted. Risa blinked and watched Kusakabe get up and leave, Risa crawled on all fours towards the open door and peeked in at Hibari who seemed to be in thought, Risa tilted her head in confusion her twin tails falling over her shoulders while some of it was still splayed about on her back.

She just plopped down on the floor right in between the door and the outside hallway, it was calm and comforting to her and she watched Hibari waiting for him to stir. She became somewhat fascinated with his breathing, it was like he wasn't at all, you could barely see the slight rise and fall of his chest. After Kusakabe got her dinner and Hibari actually forced her to eat it and then they had all went to sleep. Risa was a little angry at Bianchi for telling Kusakabe about her collapse and Kusakabe in turn told Hibari who didn't act worried but instead forced her to eat so that she didn't collapse again. Risa of course couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried and even if she did get brief moments of slumber she would wake up, this angered her to no end and she soon gave into the fact she needed Hibari around to sleep, "Fucking bastard." she hissed. She got up out of her bed and once again scurried along to Hibari's room being as quiet as can be, once again she opened his door closed it and quietly crawled into bed with him, 'Stupid stupid jerk! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME!' she screamed loudly in her head. She sighed and forced her face down into a pillow as once again she slept near her one and only 'carnivore'.

**Too Much In One Day**

The day after she collapsed Risa was forced to stay in a room for the day to rest and eat as ordered by Hibari. This is the day after, Risa was set free to do as she pleases and soon started to train again, she was getting better at using the mist rabbit she still couldn't figure out the secret behind the cloud foxes. The most they did so far was grow and multiply not to mention they didn't glow purple like they should have, the rabbit glowed indigo when it turned to swords and she used them. Soon enough Risa noticed Ryohei who literally grabbed her as he passed leaving her rabbit sword in the ground with her fox looking confused. Risa was being jabbered to as Kusakabe led him to where Hibari usually resided in his free time, Risa soon saw her indigo flame retreating back to her. She was outside training with her pets because she didn't want to bother Kusakabe with his busy schedule. Kusakabe opened the door a crack and bowed to Hibari, "Kyou-san, it seems we have an unscheduled visitor." and thats when Ryohei opened the door holding Risa by the back of her shirt as she tried to scamper away, "Hibari-san! Ryohei is messing up my shirt!" she whined, "Yooo!" Ryohei chirped happily.

"Are you in here Hibari?" Ryohei said stepping in releasing Risa, "Please don't barge in like that!" Kusakabe complained, "It's fine, don't be so uptight. I'm good friends with Hibari anyways." Ryohei yammered as he took a seat near Hibari, "I heard that you're here to inform about Sawada Tsunayoshi's decision." Hibari stated, "I thought you would say that. Its just that I haven't had the chance to meet up with you. Besides, were both Schoolmates from Namimori Middle School." Ryohei continued, "Hence, I was thinking of celebrating this meeting with a few drinks!" Ryohei said holding up a green bottle. Risa blinked and walked over overly curious about what he was holding, she crouched down next to Ryohei and stared at the bottle, "I don't drink." Hibari said simply. Ryohei looked surprised, "What did you say? Idiot! I went through all the trouble of bringing good sake here!" Ryohei complained. Risa continued to stare at the liquor, "No, its not that. Kyou-san does not have a high tolerance for alcohol." Kusakabe interjected.

"Oh I see! I guess your still a kid then Hibari!" Ryohei said, "It's not that I can't drink, its that I choose not to." he stated. Risa smirked as Hibari seemed to be a little angered at being called a kid, "Do you not understand Japanese very well?" Hibari growled, "What did you say? You bastard you still haven't changed." Ryohei yelled. Risa sighed and looked at the bottle, "Hibari-san what is it?" she asked pointing to the bottle. Hibari looked over at her just now noticing her presence, "Its sake Risa-chi." Kusakabe answered, "Oh you mean the liquor made from rice right?" she asked as Ryohei rambled on about beating up Hibari to the extreme, "You haven't changed either." Hibari stated. The two bickered, well more like Hibari listened to Ryohei's constant yelling while Hibari just stayed calm and soon enough Ryohei and him started to talk about Sawada. Risa just sat down and was listening with Kusakabe when she grabbed the bottle of sake and showed it to Kusakabe, "Can I drink some?" she asked. Kusakabe blinked, "Risa-chi I think your too young-" "The legal drinking age in Italy is sixteen." she stated simply with a smile.

"Were in Japan." Kusakabe interjected, "I'm Italian." she retorted. Kusakabe had a glaring match as Ryohei and Hibari continued to speak, "Fine." he said caving in. Risa smiled and promptly opened the bottle and drank half the bottle down without making a face, she recapped the bottle and put it down giving Kusakabe an annoyed look, "It doesn't taste as good as the imported stuff from the US." she said as if she just hadn't drank down half a bottle of sake. Risa blinked staring at Kusakabe who looked literally astonished, "How are you not in the least bit drunk?" Kusakabe said moving his fingers in front of Risa. She got annoyed and swatted his hand away, "I told you the legal drinking age is sixteen, I didn't tell you that I hadn't drank before that stupid." she grunted. Ryohei turned to see half of his sake gone with no spills or drunk people, "YO! Who drank the sake?" he yelled. Risa turned and picked the bottle up, "Sorry onii-san I really wanted to try some." Risa said holding the bottle back out to him, "You drank down half a bottle? AND YOUR NOT DRUNK TO THE EXTREME?" Ryohei yelled. Risa hit him on the head.

"Yes I did and no I'm not. NOW STOP YELLING!" she yelled back, Hibari watched the interjection and sighed he didn't want noise but yet here it was. She suddenly felt a twinge and without even saying a word she ran out of the room, "What the?" Ryohei said watching where the the girl had disappeared to. Risa ran through the base trying to remember where Chrome's room was, she then saw Tsuna running and she followed him to find Chrome in critical condition. The girls stomach was deflated, as if she didn't have organs. She stared in disbelief as the scene went on before her with everyone panicking and trying to help the young girl. Risa stood near the door feeling helpless to the situation as it occurred that's when Hibari walked in Kusakabe trailing behind him. Tsuna had started to yell Chrome's name, "You're in my way." he stated pushing Tsuna out of the way. Kusakabe escorted Tsuna out only leaving Risa there considering she refused to leave. Hibari was holding Chrome up by the neck and whispering things to her. Risa didn't move her only hope was that Chrome would be okay.

The room filled with haze and Risa sank to the floor relief flooding over her as the up rate beeping of the machine that told people what Chromes heart rate was slowed down. Risa looked up when Hibari walked over to her staring down at her, "Get up." he grunted. Risa stood up slowly and followed Hibari out, they walked down the hall heading towards voices, Risa kept her gaze down watching her shoes as she walked, she lightly bumped into Hibari when they stopped at the entrance to the conference room. She kept her balance and walked around to stand next to him as Tsuna spoke about plans. Hibari had leaned against the wall while Risa sat in the chair next to Kusakabe. Risa looked up when Tsuna said something that actually sounded brave and her eyes lit up, always a small bright white light even in a pitch black blanket. She smiled at him looking happy, "He shaped up." she said as Tsuna took his will pill. Risa blinked when he glanced at her as he mentioned training. She wasn't a guardian but obviously Tsuna had deemed her as part of the family. She looked to Hibari-san, "Grazie Mille Hibari." she stated in italian before she too walked out walking down the hall towards the elevator. She would go train on one of the other floors with her fox and rabbit.

Risa stood in a stand off stance with her fox, in her hand was one of the eight mist swords her rabbit turned into. Her fox held one sword in its jaws, the other six floated around waiting to slice the two at any possible chance. The one thing that Risa had learned when using her mist box was that she should never trust it under any circumstances, "Lets go." she said as both her and the fox clashed together repeatedly. The other swords continued to slice at both of them as they swiftly dodged, the incoming swords. Soon enough the fox was laying on its side with Risa cut up in multiple places mainly on her arms and legs very few scratches got her face. She smirked at the fox, "Ha..." she panted as the fox got up the sword dissipating from its jaws along with the one in Risa's hand. The swords all turned back into an indigo flame that dropped into Risa's outstretched arms and it squeaked. She smiled and rubbed her face with the bunnies before it returned to its box, she walked over to the fox that was sitting watching her intently, "Thanks." she said smiling. The fox nodded and bowed slightly only to disappear back into its own box. Risa stretched and exited the big open area.

She continued to walk and soon enough she realized she was bleeding from a large wound on her arm, she sighed, the rabbit didn't like her it was obvious considering the fox only gave her minor cuts still painful but minor. This one was bleeding profusely, she continued to walk back to Hibari's side of the base when Kusakabe and Hibari both saw her. She turned slowly detecting their footsteps and presence, "Ehehehe." she giggled nervously as Hibari took one look at her. Kusakabe sighed and he guided Risa to the main hall, she sat down as Kusakabe got out the first aid kit and started to treat her wounds. She didn't say anything, "I see you have been sleeping in Hibari's room." Kusakabe suddenly said. Risa looked up surprise clearly written across her face, Kusakabe would know though considering he woke Hibari up in the morning. She didn't say anything but the red tint covering her face obviously gave away that Kusakabe's assumption was right. He chuckled as he finished putting a bandage over Risa's cheek. She got up and walked out of the room quickly heading back to her own room deciding she would definitely sleep in her room. She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes defiantly, she lay there for two hours and soon enough her body gave up and she drifted into half sleep. An hour drifted by when her body got up and started to walk her to Hibari's room.

Risa's eyes were half open revealing glazed over purple eyes as she opened the door, Hibari was sitting on the bed reading a book, Risa didn't bother to notice and Hibari looked up about to say something when Risa walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid in his lap. Hibari was actually shocked by the girl's actions ti'll he noticed the girl's eyes, she wasn't fully conscious so more or less her body was using some strange instinct it had gotten and was just reacting accordingly. He sighed and looked down at the girl who looked comfortable and asleep, he placed his book down next to him and touched Risa's hair lightly brushing it away from her face as she slept. If he wanted to he would have killed her then and there but he didn't feel the need to bite her to death, what a strange woman this was. After a few minutes he unlatched the girl from around him and laying her on the other side of the bed away from him. He returned to reading his book.

**Next Morning**

Risa woke up the next morning in the same familiar bed but this time a kitten was laying next to her face sleeping, she blinked a couple of times before a sleepy smile broke across her face. It was the gray and white kitten, she was sleeping soundly in some of Risa's splayed out hair. She reached up but stopped when she brushed clothing, 'Why is Hibari still here even though its early in the morning?' she thought, she couldn't see very well over the kitten so she breathed in lightly and picked up the fresh scent of milk and then the underlying smell of Hibari. She blinked and raised her head slightly to see a sleeping and very peaceful looking Hibari, she felt blush creep onto her cheeks and she clenched her teeth before she moved her hand away from him and up towards the kitten. She pet it softly and its small bright blue eyes opened and stared at her, she smiled warmly at it and it uncurled from its ball and stood up. Risa shifted moving into a sitting position, the small kitten crawled over to her and laid in her lap digging its small claws into her inner thighs, she winced and smiled as the kitten yawned and went back to sleep. Hibari hadn't stirred but for some reason Risa felt she should be catious.

She looked down at the little kitten and then looked around for the others, the funniest thing was that one of the kittens Lea had draped itself on Hibari's shoulder and slept kind of funny. Hibari was laying facing towards her his hands near his face and laying on his side, the kitten hung lightly off of him and it looked funny. Risa giggled softly before she looked for the last kitten but she didn't see it anywhere, it must have been with Chiyo. Rain was sitting in the crack of the closet and was staring sleepy eyed at Risa, she looked at him his sapphire blue eyes looking lazy. She looked down when Hibari had moved, he was sitting up now looking sleepy of course, it only took him seconds to glare at her, Lea was resting on top of his shoulder now. When he woke up and moved Lea had gotten up quickly and stood on his shoulder.

He raised an eyebrow at her before he took Lea off his shoulder at put her on the bed, he was wearing a kimono and it was horribly loose, it revealed Hibari's shoulders and part of his chest. Risa was having a hard time tearing her eyes away and she didn't know why, 'Evil bastard probably hypnotized me!' she thought. She glared daggers at the blanket that Hibari was previously laying in, he had moved to grab some clothes and went into the bathroom. Risa blinked and looked up when she heard water running, she blinked a few times before she yawned and moved Olivia out of her lap and put her down on the pillow. Risa had moved out of the covers and got off the bed walking towards the door, she stopped when she saw the bathroom door. She was horribly tempted to take a peek, she bit her lip and looked at the door for what felt like forever before she turned and ran out of the room. Blush flooded her face.

Risa had changed into a white t-shirt and some shorts and let her hair down before she walked out to the grass area with trees, she was going to meditate with her fox. She had found a small spot by the tree and smirked opening the box conatining her cunning friend, she sat criss cross and the fox sat in front of her sitting and staring at her. She closed her eyes and put her hands in her lap leaving the purple box in between them, she let her mind become entirely blank as she relaxed her muscles, she opened one eye to see the fox's head cast downwards and its eyes closed. She closed her eye again and recaptured her completely relaxed state. She stayed like that most of the day ti'll Kusakabe made her wake from her state and come inside, the fox was still sitting with its head downcast when she had been 'woken'. The fox had returned to its box the second she was woken up, she stared at Kusakabe her purple eyes misted over and looking hazy.

The normal routine of eatting and then sleeping in Hibari's room came around. Nothing to unusual happened well not till her fox popped out of its box in the middle of the night. Risa had opened her eyes to bright amber eyes, the fox was staring at her in its smaller form, it looked rather determined. Risa sat up, Hibari wasn't that but she didn't worry to much, stared at the fox her eyes keeping contact with its own amber colored ones. She felt something twinge inside her the fox was trying to tell her something, she stared at it longer and a prickle went through her giving her the feeling of foreboding. The fox was worried about something, "I'll be fine." she whispered so soft that only the fox could pick it up. Its ears twitched and it nodded lightly before it gave her one last hard stare before disappearing back into its box. She sat for a long time thinking watching where Hibari would sleep quietly as the storm running through her mind kept her awake, 'Why does this feel so strange.' she thought. She closed her eyes half way and let her mind wander all of her problems not picking a specific one to focus on due to fear of what the answer might lead her too.

She looked up instantly hearing something far away and then heard footsteps approaching the room, she blinked and looked over at the door and Hibari came in, "Get dressed." he ordered. Risa blinked and nodded and saw how serious he was, she moved quick and ran out of the bedroom heading towards her room. Her boxes were neatly placed on her belt still, she changed into her signature black and green striped shirt and black tank top with short shorts. She pulled on some sandals and moved quick to see Kusakabe coming towards her, "The kittens and Chiyo are all safe. I haven't seen Rain though." he said. Risa nodded lightly and looked up when she saw Hibari passing by her, "Come." he commanded. Risa looked at Kusakabe and he nodded, Risa moved quick and followed behind Hibari being quiet. Soon enough they were above ground standing next to a giant hole, Risa walked over to the edge and stared down at it, all of a sudden bars appeared. Risa looked to see Hibari opening his boxes and hedgehogs came out, she stared as he jumped down and stood over them his tonfa out. He said something she didn't catch and then his tonfa lit up in purple flames, she turned around lightly and saw a bunch of guys dressed in weird black outfits.

She blinked a few times and stood up putting her hands up, "I um surrender?" she said hesitantly. A few attacked her and she sighed, "I didn't expect to get attacked really but, oh well." she said jumping and using one of the men as a hurdle to valut over him. She flipped and slammed a foot into one of the guys head and the others backed up as he fell, Risa smirked and looked at the guys behind her, "Ne ne, so who is next?" she said her cloud ring lit brightly with fire and she pulled out her cloud box. She opened her cloud box and out came the foxes, she smiled as the fox got bigger and multiplied. They started to shine with purple flames and then they moved at high speeds turning into a purple light that moved fast, Risa smirked and put her box back on the belt and started to take out guys. She moved quick smacking many of the in the head or chest area with powerful kicks, they skid back or they fell eitherway they didn't come towards her after getting kicked. Men fell fast and soon enough her foxes appeared around her as she stood in the middle of the circle, all the foxes were normally colored red but their paws had purple fire surrounding them and the tips of their tails had the cloud flames floating above them, "Hehe." she giggled lightly before the foxes vanished again the sound of a bell was the last thing that any of the standing men heard before they fell. She smirked as she cut the flame on her ring.

The foxes vanished back into their box and she looked down at it, "Thank you." she said before she walked over to the hole in the ground. She looked down to see Hibari finishing off people, she jumped down and landed on the bars before she jumped down into the bigger room. Hibari was surrounded by people and they hadn't noticed her, she promptly sat down on the ground watching the fight. She had ducked quickly when the hedgehog had flown at her a few times, she sighed and waited patiently for Hibari to finish though she felt rather bored watching him have his fun. She continued to watch until one of the guys noticed her and sent his box weapon after her, she looked like she didn't even move an inch but the box animal fell to the ground. She smiled lightly as the man fell, Hibari took him out, Risa looked at him her pupils pressing into a thin line as men continued to attack her and him. Risa hadn't gotten up until an animal made it behind her, she reached behind her and grabbed its head bringing it forward and slamming it into the ground. She smirked lightly and got up her eyes had become like cats again the pupil slit again, "Pests." she said. She moved quick and hit many of them sending them flying as they tried to attack her.

After a little while the ranks dwindled and Risa sat down bored with a small spatter of blood on her face, it was her own considering her hand got bitten by one of the animals. She licked the blood quietly and sighed looking up at Hibari and smirking, "Do I have to stay and clean up or can I go help out Tsuna?" she asked. Hibari gave her a stern look and she smirked, "See you there later Kyouya-kun." she said winking as she opened her box and a purple light shot out Risa disappearing behind it. He rolled his eyes and jumped up out of the hole, Risa was moving fast as she held onto her fox, "Ne ne kitsune-kun your going really fast." she said as they jumped from building to building in small flashes of purple light. They were tracking Tsuna's scent and they soon caught up to the building they were in, because she was stupid she ended up making a fuss at the front before she disappeared through to the bottom floor where storage stuff was. She found some big fat guy there on the floor, she was sitting on the fox's back as flames surrounded its paws and hung like a collar around the foxs neck. She blinked, "Ne ne this guy doesn't look strong at all." she said with a shrug before the fox took off again following the scent of Ryohei now due to his scent being strongest at the moment.

She was walking into a destroyed room with Kitsune next to her, she looked around to see a bunch of people knocked out and she tilted her head and noticed Kusakabe, Chrome and Lambo along with I-pin. She ran over to them, "Eh? What's going on? Chrome-chan?" she asked removing Chrome from Kusakabe's arms, "I'm okay Risa-san." Chrome said wincing, "Take a break Chrome, don't over exert yourself." Risa said smiling as Kusakabe checked to see if I-pin and Lambo were okay. Risa finally decided to ask, "Where is Gokudera?" and Kusakabe looked at her confused. She sighed and Kitsune returned to his box, "He has to be here I can't find his scent leaving anywhere." she said and within seconds everyone was looking around. Risa was on the far side tossing rocks around while looking for Gokudera, soon enough Chrome mentioned a foot and Risa jumped over to them as she started to help them dig the hopless octopus out. Risa was glad to see he was okay and helped him out of the rubble, "You stupid head! I WAS WORRIED YOU DIED! Who am I supposed to beat up when I'm mad?" she whined. Kusakbae looked a little surprised at Risa, her cheeks puffed up in irritation, "Hmph!" she grunted handing him off to Kusakabe, "I heard an explosion earlier, I'm going to go check it out." she said running off.

Gokudera had told Kusakabe where Ryohei was and they dug him out quickly while three large foxes appeared in front of them, they stared at the three and Kusakabe smirked, "What the?" Gokudera growled glaring at the animals. They got there in time to see Risa staring out at the scene before her in confusion, something was off about her though, she wasn't moving and suddenly she fell. The foxes disappeared automaticaly dropping Lambo and I-pin along with the two injured. Gokudera leaned against the wall while Kusakabe ran up to Risa propping her up, she wasn't bleeding but a wound on her hand was turning black, she had been poisoned. Kusakabe looked up seeing a very familiar person, it was none other then the disciplinary committee head Hibari Kyouya. Though this Hibari was a lot younger, all of a sudden shields went flying past Kusakabe as he picked Risa up, within seconds explosions happened in front of the shields as if something was hitting them. Risa could barley hear what they were saying most of the time, her head felt fuzzy and not to mention she couldn't move very well. Her eyes opened half way as her skin continued to turn black, she growled at the pain and lifted up one of her hands lighting a flame on her ring and reached to her belt pressing the ring in the box. The black bunny with bright red eyes came out and it glared at her openly, she looked to it and it stared at her noting the black that was spreading from her dark left arm and going up to her shoulder spreading like dark tendrils. The rabbit changed into a sword and stabbed Risa in the shoulder and slid down her arm, "Risa!" Kusakabe said watching as blood came out of Risa's arm at an alarming rate. Black drops extreeted from her arm at the same time.

The sword vanished and Risa sat up clenching her bleeding arm, she stood up fully as blood dripped down her now normally colored arm. The poison had been from the wound she got from one of those annoying animals that attacked her back in the base. She winced as the bleeding lessened, Hibari was fighting his battle and he didn't seem to worry about her, what an ass. He was talking about how to bring the rings flame out using resolve, "The way to increase the Ring's Flame is to, get pissed off." Risa looked horribly shocked like Kusakabe and that bowl cut guy before she smiled and laughed, "What an idiot!" she squeaked quietly. Hibari had leaned down and picked up his box looking at it and talking to Kusakabe about whatever, Risa wasn't listening she was still busting up about how stupid Hibari's answer was. When she finally stopped Hibari was inserting the large amount of flames into the box. Then out pops a silver hedgehog but it looked bigger and awfully...drunk. Risa stared looking smiley and happy like normal then the familiar chirp of Hibird was heard as Kyouya put his tonfa down and put his hand out to the little animal. Hibird had nested in Kyouya's hair, he offered a hand out to the animal Risa watched as the hedgehog seemed to be a little less dazed at smelling Hibari until the poor thing stabbed him. Risa froze just like the hedgehog. The poor thing looked scared out of its wits and Hibari didn't even look mad, 'How rare.' she thought as the hedgehog screamed and multiplied. Risa turned and started to scramble away in a flustered frenzy of panick and fear. Kusakabe was saying something as Risa pulled Chrome onto her back, "Wait so it went berserk cause it felt bad for harming Hibari? Thats a first...' she muttered and Kusakabe looked a little surprised. They were moving back through the hole quickly, one of the spikes had torn the back pack on Kusakabe with Lambo and I-pin tumbling out. Risa turned back around to see Yamamoto and Lal and she blinked before she walked to Lal and grabbed her under one arm, she was sooo short and this was horribly difficult on her especially after getting injured. She winced in pain as she continued to move with Kusakabe following behind her as they ran, Kusakabe was yelling about something.

Soon they came to a halt as the purple spike ball's blocked their way, 'The sides won't work too. Although its good that its pushing Genkishi away, But if it continues like this, we'll all get annihilated!' he grunted. Risa turned around leaning down out of pain, she was weak again, 'Kyo-san!' Kusakabe called. Risa looked up in confusion seeing the familiar form of Hibari standing on one of the balls, 'You're still at this sort of place? Vice Captain." Hibari grunted, "Your safe! Thats great." Kusakabe said. Risa kept herself hidden not saying a word, "Escape quick." Hibari said looking directly at Risa, Risa looked away regardless as Hibari jumped away, "Hibari-san! Where are you going?" Risa called out to her displeasure, "I was beaten by a strange technique that round eyebrow guy used, I haven't returned the favor." he said as if it was normal, "Don't get Reckless!" Risa yelled. Kusakabe spoke up now, "Kyo-san!" he called as Hibari fell back from some spikes blocking his path, "A situation like this is too strong for you to defeat him! Even if those things are gone..." he shut up when Hibari glared at him, Risa shivered under the look that Kusakabe had recieved. Risa looked up when a path of escape was created and she ran off towards it grabbing Lambo and I-pin in her haste, Kusakabe had dropped Gokudera and Hibari had caught him saying something about owing the guy a favor and she smirked, 'Honorable but a total ass.' she thought running out. Hibari and them were talking as I-pin and Lambo shouted out the way for Risa to go. She felt a twinge of pain in her arm and tripped slightly regaining her balance fast with one eye closed in pain, "Risa-chan are you alright?" Kusakabe asked, "Em. I am perfectly fine lets just get out of here before I get a hole in my arm." she growled pushing herself harder. They stopped when suddenly the wall closed before them but sadly Risa ran into it. She fell back rubbing her reddened head with Chrome and Lal on either side of her, her long legs were bruised, the usual pale parlor was blotched with purple now. She winced lightly and suddenly the wall started moving towards her and she couldn't move, she tried getting up but fell back down holding her leg in pain. Hibari was suddenly behind her grabbing her arm and hoisting her up. She blinked before she was suddely tossed behind him and she slid against the wall amazingly he didn't try to make her hit her head on the steel. He pulled back Lal and Chrome as Kusakabe and Hibari were talking, "Lambo I-pin come here okay?" she called and I-pin hurridly jumped into her arms along with the little cow.

Hibari had hit the moving wall and to their distain it didn't make a big hole like it should have, 'Damn it...' she whispered holding the two children in her arms tight, worry shadowed her face without a doubt, would they possibly die here? Suddenly she heard something weird and she looked up seeing the purple gas filling the space that was closing, "Were trapped." she muttered as Kusakabe and Lambo fell asleep first, "Risa-chan..." I-pin muttered before her body went limp in her arms. She heard the soft snores of Lambo and I-pin Kusakabe was just breathing, she looked to where Hibari stood trying to keep from falling, "Hibari." she grunted as she felt the dizziness of sleep come over, she kept her eyes open and Hibari glared at her. She placed the kids down and wobbled up going towards him as the wall still closed in, Hibari would get caught if he passed out there. She was in front of him when he finally passed out and he landed on top of her, she squeaked catching him almost losing her balance due to the drowsiness of sleep trying to come over her body, she moved quickly as she could laying Hibari down next to Kusakabe before she landed on her back with a dull thud also passing out finally.

Risa felt the world spinning lightly as she breathed in and soon her eyes opened, light breached her eyes which killed her sight at the moment. She could make out the others waking up through the sounds of grunting and such, she slowly sat up the sleeping gas taking the worst effect on her because she resisted it far too long not to mention breathed a bunch of it in. She was leaning against something hard and she was near Ryohei, he was still passed out. She heard Tsuna call everyone and she looked up confusion clear across her face as Gokudera ran into something, probably glass (Plexy Glass xD). Then the orange haired four eyes guy started to talk and slowly but surely she got up, she listened intently as Shoichi talked about the trinsette policy. Then Shoichi left and the Cervello were ordered to finish, they were telling Tsuna to hand over the Sky ring and she went to Gokudera who was still pounding on the glass staring at Tsuna with anger as he basically started to comply, "Don't hand it over you idiot!" she hissed feeling vulnerable suddenly, she realized her rings and boxes were gone. She heard them counting down and Lal was yelling at Tsuna along with Gokudera, she looked over at Lambo and I-pin who were passed out with Yamamoto. She heard one and then two shots rang out. She looked straight towards the Cervello who fell down, Irie held a gun up saying something about sleep.

Risa stared at the scene in confusion, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" she screamed kicking the glass only to fall be deflected rather easily and she flung herself to the side trying to hit the other side of the glass with another kick only to bounce off and land on Hibari, "Ite ite ite! Hibari!" whines, "Why do you have to stand right there!" moans before laying across him while he protests silently anger obvious on his face, Risa rolled away before he could use her as a weapon against the glass, "Ehem Risa. What are you doing here? Your supposed to be...dead." a new voice said walking towards Shoichi was a man by the name of Spanner, however Risa didn't know him by name, "Lamb boy!" she squeaked pointing an accusing finger at the male, "How can she be alive?" Spanner whispered looking at the female in disbelief.

* * *

**What will happen in the next chapter? Risa dead? HOW COME? HOW DOES SPANNER KNOW RISA? OMFG WHAT WILL HIBARI USE TO BREAK OUT OF THE PLEXI GLASS PRISON IF RISA CAN'T BE USED AS A BLUNT WEAPON? WHAT WILL TSUNA DO ABOUT HIS AFFAIR WITH GOKUDERA? - PFFFT! I prefer 69x27x18 thank you ;D**


End file.
